¿Un día normal?
by SakataGinkox3
Summary: Los aconteceres diarios y románticos en la vida de nuestra protagonista... Sakata Ginko Bienvenida a este universo alternativo (GenderBender) (TsuGin/ TsukuoxGinko)
1. La introducción

Hola este es mi primer fanfic, y la primera vez que intento algo así y este fue el resultado.

Nota: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen al troll de Gorila-sensei :D

—-—-—-—-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una mañana tranquila en Kabuki-cho, hasta que, en cierto piso, se escucharon gritos y golpes aquel sitio, que parecía un lugar de locos, había un letrero que enunciaba las siguientes palabras "Yorozuya de Gin-chan". Semejante alboroto era común para cualquier que conociera a este grupo.

La yorozuya constaba de tres miembros, Pachie los anteojos rosas que usan a una humana, Kagura un chico pelirrojo, un amanto de uno de los clanes más poderosos del universo, los Yatos, aunque, este apuesto joven, es todo un tesoro, creo que sabemos por que... (Decidi dejar a kagura cómo un joven, algo así cómo kamui)

Ambos jóvenes trabajan para la mujer más hermosa y bien formada de Edo, esta lindura de ojos rojizos y un hermoso pero corto cabello plateado, es la dueña de esta Yorozuya, así es amig s míos, nos referimos a nadie más, ni nadie menos, que a Sakata Ginko.

Hemos de dejar claro que nuestra linda heroína, es toda una joyita, vale, más bien una enorme caja de sorpresas y unos que otros extraordinarios secretos.

El ajetreo de hoy era debido a que Ginko y Kagura peleaban, por el último pedazo de comida, mientras que nuestra tierna y fastidiosa pachi intentaba detenerlos, lo más que podía, claro, era una tarea inútil vencedor fue Kagura, que disfrutaba de su victoria insultando a nuestra querida perdedora.

\- Wua ja ja, no puedes derrotarme-aru, solo eres un anciana perezosa-aru

\- A quién crees que llamas anciana? pequeño mocoso, deberías ir a molestar a tu novia esa, la ladrona de impuestos, que te compre de comer.- dijo una molesta Ginko, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a un sonrojado Kagura-

\- Cl-claro que no! , esa estúpida sádica no es mi novia-aru,-contesto un acalorado pelirrojo, que no sabía, si su sonrojo era por el enojo o porque lo emparejaban con la sexy, capitana del shinsegumi Okita Souko -además, porque no vas tú y te consigues un esposo-aru, eh, consigue a uno que te mantenga-aru -contesto un sonriente kagura-

-Vamos chicos tranquilos -comento una pachie nerviosa-

-¡Tu cállate! -expusieron los dos que discutían-

\- Ahhh, por que me molesto -pensaron los anteojos, y una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza-

\- Además quien eres tú para decirme que me casé, eh?, aún estoy en la flor de mi juventud - mientras hacía poses, para mostrar su punto-.

\- Eso dices-aru, sabemos que lo dices porque nadie quiere casarse con una perezosa y ebria como tu-aru. -repuso un poco triunfante-

\- Arggg... eso es porque yo, yo... ah, este...

\- Ginko, yo me casaré contigo, y haremos muchos hijos! -Grito emocionado un ninja peli violeta que salía de su escondite, lanzando se hacia Ginko-.

Ginko lo pudo evadir gracias a sus buenos reflejos, quedando aquel ninja pervertido con el rostro estampado en el piso

\- Retiro lo dicho, solo atraes a tipos raros y pervertidos-aru -comento un kagura riéndose-

\- Argg... tú que sabes! -exclamo una Ginko molesta por su derrota- ¿¡Hey, tú idiota, que crees que haces aquí¡?, ¿¡no tienes mejores cosas que hacer?! -Grito molesta mientras miraba a aquel ninja pervertido que ahora le tomaba fotos-

-No hay nada mejor, que mi querida Ginko... ahora, vamos ponte esto y golpea me fuertemente -contesto un ninja extasiado y sonrojado, mientras le daba a Ginko, una ropa de cuero ajustada, cómo la del anime/manga-

\- ¡¿Crees que soy alguna desquiciada de tu clase? claro que no, estúpido de mi***a, ahora largo de aquí -tomo a nuestro querido Ayao y lo lanzo por el balcón los más lejos que pudo, se escucho un grito de Ayao diciendo- Esa es mi linda Ginko-

Ginko solo suspiro de alivio, cuando entro de nuevo a la Yorozuya, se encontró con Zura y Elizabeth, bebiendo el Té con Kagura y Pachie.

-Y ustedes que mie***s hacen aquí? Como rayos entraron? - una exasperada Ginko, se llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza y otra a la cadera-

\- Zura ja nai, Zurako da -contesto molesta Zurako, joven hermosa, pelo largo y negro, un pecho un poco plano, claro nadie supera la belleza de Ginko- además, no era nuestra intención importunarte con tu novio, vine a pedirte que te unas a nosotros, a los patriotas Joui

\- Nadie te llamó Zura ! Y ese ninja pervertido, no es mi novio -suspiro- , y cuantas veces tengo que decirte, No!, no me uniré a ti y a tus estúpidos Joui

-Pero en el pasado luchamos juntas, junto a Shinsko y Tatsuko, porque ahora no? (nota: decidí en hacer a los 4 mujeres obviamente sus apodos seguirán igual con variantes pequeñas)

Antes luchamos por el país y su libertad, no eras la temible Shiroyasha, que lo hace distinto ahora? -miraba una suplicante y serie Zurako-

-Nunca me ha interesado proteger este país, solo protegía y sigo protegiendo lo que me es importante -suspiro- además eso es pasado, ya no me interesa eso, perdimos, ahora todo es distinto - se giro hacia la venta detrás de su escritorio, con una mirada profunda y melancólica, al igual que su voz, les daba la espalda, así que nadie noto el peso con que su rostro indicaba que parecía cargar- es mejor seguir y olvidar todo... - siguió mirando el cielo, pensando o recordando algo-

-Gin-chan -expreso un preocupado kagura, que su "madre adoptiva" se comportase así era algo que no entendía, hizo acción de querer acercarse a ella. A lo que zurako reacciono deteniéndolo- Líder, creo que no es oportuno... - dijo tomando le la mano-

\- Como sea, yo iré a fuera... no sé cuanto tarde no me esperen -hizo un ademán de despedida y se marcho-

-Zura, tu sabes que le sucede a Gin-chan? -aru. -pregunto kagura-

-Zura ja nai Zurako da! -exclamo molesta la terrorista- hoy es el aniversario de.. de sensei -miro un poco triste al vació, se levanto e igualmente inclino su cabeza como ademán de despedida- lo siento líder hoy es un día un "poco " especial para nosotras tres... no es mi deber decirlo yo, me despido por hoy, líder, Pachie -y se marchó, junto Elizabeth-

Ginko, iba caminando por las calles de Kabuki-cho, recordando a su sensei y en la promesa que hizo aquel día, proteger a sus compañeros, ella soltó un bufido y un intento de sonrisa se mostró. Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que solo pudo sentir que choco contra algo, o más bien alguien, y ese alguien era nadie más que la temible vice-comandante del Shinsegumi, la comandante era hermosa y delgada (me apiade de Hijikata y la he dejado cómo en los fanarts x3), claro no como Ginko, pero se le acercaba a un poco a su nivel de belleza, la comandante, se giro molesta, ante aquel idiota que choco contra ella.

-Mira por dónde vas! ! Ah, eres tu maldita adicta al azúcar, que haces por aquí?

-Ahh, pero si es Hijikata-chan.¿Que las perras del bakufu, no tienen nada que hacer, más que arruinar mi lindo sábado?. ¿Porque no mejor te vas por ahí a robar impuestos, eh?! -Miro desafiante a la Hermosa vice-comandante-

\- Ohh! Perdóname por que mi sola existencia, te moleste - hizo una pantomima como de preocupación - y un carajo crees que me importa! -Grito la temible Vice-comandante-

-Claro que te perdono, pero no te podemos culpar, por ser así, pobrecilla, no es así Souko? -miro a la joven que apuntaba con su bazooka a la chica con trenzas-

-Ahh? Si, si claro, la pobre no tiene la culpa de ser tan miserable, pero podemos hacer nos el favor de ya no ver la... Muere estúpida Hijikata -apretó el gatillo, lanzando el misil a la pobre Hijikata-

La hermosa chica de trenzas, logró esquivar el misil con un poco de dificultad, pero no por nada era la vice-comandante del shinsegumi, miró molesta a esas sádicas bastardas que tanto disfrutaban molestarla, pero en vez de gritarles, sonrió triunfante e hizo una pose "sexy ", ambas sádicas la miraban con una evidente confusión.

-Porque sonríes y posas como idiota, eh? , Maldita ladrona de impuestos? - Souko solo asintió, confirmando que preguntaba lo mismo-

\- Ohh! , vamos no hay razón por la que fingir

_... -miraban confusas Ginko y Souko a Hijikata-

-Solo tienen envidia de mi belleza -replico con una sonrisa y mirada triunfante-

\- ...

...?

-Wua jaja, crees que eres hermosa, ja, en realidad eres graciosa -contesto una molesta y sonriente Ginko- Souko a que es tierna la pobre..

-Sí pobre tonta. Te haré el favor de terminar con tu agonía delirante. Muere Hijikata -la voz monótona de la chica, quedo atrás por el misil disparado-

-Mie**a - dijo la chica de ojos azules y la peli plateada-

Rayos este día es un asco! -quejo la peli plateada, marchándose del lugar de la explosión, dejando atrás al shinsegumi- debí quedarme en casa y leer mi jump -suspiro exasperada-

Durante su trayecto sin rumbo, se encontró con el viejo que le pidió la renta del mes, a lo que Ginko reacciono corriendo cómo alma que lleva el diablo. Después un mocoso le derramo helado encima. Tropezó con una yakuza choco con ella y le tiro el cuento de que debe pagar, claro no fueron nada contra Ginko. Y un pervertido le toco el trasero, dejando al pobre idiota sin la posibilidad de tener descendencia.

Aún así decidio seguir caminando sin rumbo, esperando que su terrible día terminará, para su sorpresa su Stalker personal apareció de nuevo, se lanzo de nuevo a Ginko, esta vez, logró su cometido, atrapo a la hermosa peli plateada en sus brazos, la estrujaba con felicidad y frotándose en ella, Ginko solo podía quejarse y tratar zafarse del ninja pervertido

-Suéltame! -gritaba mientras lo golpeaba, para liberarse de su agarre-

-Ohh! , si Ginko, sigue golpeándome, pero usa esto por favor -de nuevo le mostró la misma ropa de esa mañana, mientras disfrutaba con éxtasis los golpes de su amada-

-Que diablos?! -la peli plateada se sonrojo ante la respuesta del ninja- te he dicho que me sueltes! -Ayao seguiría abrazando a su linda "S" de no ser, por que unos brazos potentes le tomaban del hombro y a su Ginko por la cintura,para así separarlos. El dueño de aquellos brazos expreso con un enfado no bien disimulado -Sarutobi, vamos, deja ya a la pobre, vale? - una sonrisa se mostró en los labios del hombre, aunque una vena salió en su frente, negando su acción-

-Tsukuo, lárgate de aquí, íbamos a llegar a la mejor parte, ¿no es así Ginko? -miro a la peli plateada, esperando la afirmación de la mujer con un éxtasis, considerablemente notorio-

-Es cierto Ginko? -pregunto un Tsukuo, con un enfado, no muy bien disimulado y sin darse cuenta apretó un poco su agarre en la cintura de la chica- Si quieren los dejos y me voy -iba a soltar a la chica, pero esta lo abrazo inconscientemente, para utilizar el cuerpo del rubio cómo un muro de protección,pero igual el rubio sintió una felicidad inexplicable a la acción de ella-

-No! espera, no te muevas! -miro al rubio con una cara suplicante, por la cual al rubio se sonrojo ligeramente, haciendo que este fantaseará un poco- y tu idiota claro que no! Qué clase de parte te refieres? vete a la mi***a -miro la chica a su stalker personal, soltó al rubio, haciendo que este volviera a la realidad, se acerco a Ayao, y le puso una de sus piernas en la cabeza, presionando cada vez con más fuerza, el enojo en su rostro era más que evidente y hubiera continuado de no ser por que escucho los gritos de felicidad o eran de éxtasis?, del ninja de pelo violeta. -Ginko...

\- Dime... -una Ginko nerviosa y atemorizada, por la reacción del ninja, contestaba-

\- Creo que no deberías de seguir...-un Tsukuo preocupado, la tomaba por los hombros y la alejaba de aquel ninja masoquista-

\- Espera! A dónde vas con mi Ginko! -tomo a la chica de sus piernas- maldito pervertido que le harás? no te dejare, que te la lleves a Yoshiwara!

La inestabilidad y el peso de Ginko, hizo que cayeran ambos, una Ginko aturdida yacía sobre el apuesto líder del Hyakka, claro este ultimo estaba más bien...encantado sobre su posición actual y seguiría así de no ser por cierto acosador que decidió quitarle de encima la chica, para tomarla en sus brazos al estilo princesa y sonreír le triunfante al rubio.

-¡Hey! ¡Detente, bájame! -exclamaba una molesta peli plateada, mientras golpeaba al hombre en el pecho-

-No, y por favor sigue golpeando -miro a la mujer en sus brazos con un sonrojo notorio y una expresión seria, a lo que Ginko reacciono con una hermosa cara de "WTF", mientras un molesto Tsukuo lanzo un lluvia de Kunais, claro Sarutobi, como buen ninja lo esquivo, saliendo que Ginko, no corrió con la misma suerte, terminando con una kunai en la frente.

-Maldito idiota mira lo que le has hecho -un Ayao preocupado acusaba a un Tsukuo ahora un poco avergonzado-

-Eso fue tu culpa si no fuera porque te moviste, no le hubiera pasado nada

-Si las hubiera lanzado yo, no las podrías haber esquivado y nada le hubiera pasado -sonrió con aires de grandeza, haciendo que Tsukuo se molestase más-

-Enserio? por qué no lo pruebas?-esto molesto a Sarutobi, que por la emoción, olvido que cargaba a Ginko y sin más la soltó, ella aún aturdida, no pudo más que caer de golpe, ni Tsukuo ni Ayao, recordaban su presencia, iniciando de nuevo, su pelea y lluvia de Kunais, con la pobre peli plateada en medio.

-Ves sigo ileso -sonrió Sarutobi-

-Digo lo mismo imbécil -sonrió el líder del Hyakka aún molesto-

-Pero que demo..? -la chica recién espabilaba y se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, cuando otra kunai, le pasa por su mejilla, dejándole una pequeña marca. Ni Sarutobi, ni Tsukuo la vieron. Una Ginko enfurecida, se ponía de pie y mientras emanaba un aura asesina, tomo su Bokuto en mano y se acerco al par de idiotas que aún peleaba-

-Anonee -hizo su tono de voz usual, al femenino que a veces solía usar, mientras se acercaba por detrás de ellos y les sonreía, al mejor estilo Kamuiko que pudo- Onii-chans, me podrían hacer un favor?

Ambos ninjas se giraron, molestos pues alguien interrumpía su pelea, pero al ver de quien se trataba y su estado de "mujer dulce" faceta, que hasta cierto punto y en ocasiones a Tsukuo le parecía un tanto macabra y a Sarutobi fascinante.

-Claro el que me ordenes! -emocionado contesto el peli violeta-

\- Supongo que ¿sí? -mientras de brazos se cruzaba, el rubio respondió-

-Enserio? -con su tono "dulce" preguntaba- pues verán me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes... pues.. -miraba al piso, como una chica tímida y tierna. Los dos hombres miraban a la mujer- pues... están listos para su FIN!? - con cada palabra su verdadera voz volvía y su aura asesina hasta ahora oculta, salía a flote. Los hombres solo pudieron esperar su fin.

Ginko cumplió su palabra, y dejo a los idiotas con varios moretones, pero sin duda le dejo mas al peli violeta, el rubio, no sufrió tanto daño, se sentó mientras miraba a la mujer aún molesta devolviendo su bokuto a su lugar, cuando termino noto que ahora el rubio estaba consciente y la miraba divertido.

-De que te ríes idiota?

\- Ja... ja ja ja, creo que ni yo ni sarutobi esperábamos tu ataque, con semejante... emmm como decirlo, táctica? -mientras de pie se ponía y a la mujer se le acercaba, ella rodó los ojos-.

-Pues esa era la intención de mi... como lo llamaste? - mientras adoptaba una posee pensativa, con su mirada donde hace unos momentos dirigió, provocando que no notase que él se le acercaba a una distancia considerablemente cerca, digamos solo unos centímetros les separaban- ah, si mi interesante táctica - se giro, pero al no saber de su alarmante cercanía y la posición del rubio,cuando se giro el hombre le tomo de la barbilla y la hizo mirar hacia arriba-  
\- Interesante marca tienes -mientras con sus largos dedos acariciaba la cicatriz que le quedo en su mejilla-

\- ehh? ah esto - toco la cicatriz- pues fueron ustedes idiotas - le mostró su lengua cual infante, haciendo con esto que el rubio sonriera y notará su cercanía, que si bien admitía le encantaba-

\- Deja me ayudarte, yo la sanaré por ti - le sonrio-  
\- ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? ¿eres doraemon? no veo que tengas algún kit de primeros auxilio y además es solo un rasgu...-pero la mujer no pudo continuar por que el rubio le beso la mejilla donde yacía la cicatriz. Se separo para ver el rostro de la peliplateada, encontrando a una Ginko sonrojada-

-ehh? Que haces idiota!? -la peli plateada sonrojada indignada pregunto-

-Yo? pero si fuiste tú,quien seguí cerca de mí a una distancia alarmante -dijo mientras le soltaba el rostro fingiendo un tono de inocencia-

-Espera... que yo qué?, tu... para empezar.. Tú eres el que sostenía mi rostro -sonrojada le incrimino-

-Pero te pudiste alejar. Cualquier chica lo hubiera hecho, o será que quieres trabajar en yoshiwara y me mostrabas que no te importa que cualquier hombre se te acerque

\- Y ¿ahora que diablos dices? no soy unas de tus prostitutas - su sonrojo ahora era de molestia. La chica de ojos rojizos hizo acción de golpearlo, pero este tomo su mano y le deposito un dulce beso, mirando a la chica se sonrojaba-

\- Ma, ma, sólo es una broma -le sonrió, levanto su mirada a la chica, que ahora arrebataba su mano de él-

\- Este yo...yo recordé que tenía algo que hacer..erm... adiós -con un ademán de despedida corrió una sonrojada Ginko. El rubio solo se quedo sonriente y se marcho de nuevo a Yoshiwara, pensando en cierta peliplateada.Y el peli violeta? pues aún seguía inconsciente en la calle-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yey mi primer fanfic. Lo dejaré como Oneshot a no ser que quieran más x3  
Lamento si hay faltas de ortografía o que mi narración sea mala...  
Espero sus reviews :'D


	2. El banquete

Hola otra vez yo x3  
Muchas gracias por sus follows y agregar a favoritos :'D  
Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Gorila-sensei  
..-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una voz chillona de ciertos anteojos rosados, despertaba al joven yato que maldiciendo a la joven, salía somnoliento de su "habitación" sí así podemos llamar al armario donde duerme y una Ginko somnolienta salía de su habitación, vestida con su ropa habitual (la ropa es la que usa cuando son "femeninas" en el manga/anime), mientras de igual manera insultaba a la fastidiosa de pachie. Después de insultos y de su desayuno. Kagura y su mascota gigante veían la tele, Pachie limpiaba y sermoneaba a los otros dos integrantes para ser olímpicamente ignorado por estos dos, mientras la peli plateada en su escritorio, leía su Jump. En el algún transcurso de la mañana alguien llamo a la puerta Ginko les indico a los otros dos que no abrieran por que podía ser el viejo que vino a cobrarles la renta, pero como fue ignorada por la megane y esta hizo acción de ir abrir Ginko, se escondió debajo de su escritorio, pero igualmente "discretamente "se asomo para ver quién era, mientras el joven yato miraba la puerta y a la mujer de ojos rojizos.

-Oh Tsukuo-san bienvenido -sonrió la chica, al escuchar de quien se trataba la peli plateada se sonrojo un poco, acción que su "hijo adoptivo" no le paso desapercibido, sonriendo malévolamente para sus adentros- ¿quieres te o algo de beber? -hizo ademan de invitarlo a pasar-

\- No así estoy bien gracias -sonrió encantadoramente y mientras entraba, buscaba con su mirada a cierta peli plateada, y cuando la encontró le pareció encantador verla escondida tras su escritorio y si sus ojos no le fallaban el juraría que había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

\- Tsukuo nii-chan -saludo el pelirrojo al rubio-

\- Kagura, que gusto me da verte - le sonrió al rubio- por cierto donde está la perezosa de su jefa -pregunto, fingiendo no haber notado a la peli plateada-

\- ¿¡A quien llamas perezosa!? ¡¿Ehh!? -salió una Ginko de su escondite, indignada por el comentario del rubio-

\- Oh! pero miren quien se ha aparecido, pensé que no estabas -fingió en un tono de inocencia- ¿y qué hacías ahí de tras?

\- A ti que te importa - rodo los ojos, se sentó en su escritorio, cruzo pierna y brazos, mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo. El rubio sonrió ante la acción de la mujer-. Cómo sea, ¿Que te trae por aquí? -suspiro y con resignación miro al ninja-.

-Oh, sí claro verás Hinowa me envió a invitarles a un banquete que hará, para celebrar. -sonrió encantadoramente a la peli plateada que confundida pregunto- para celebrar ¿qué?

-Para celebrar a la heroína de Yoshiwara -miro a la peli plateada aunque confundida, sabía que ella seguramente ahora se regocijaba por dentro, pues ahora sonreía como una idiota, linda, pero aún idiota-

-Estoy muy agradecida -sonriente hablaba-. Pero, hace mucho que no me paso por allá y salvar Yoshiwara, ¿no crees que sea tarde para agradecerme eso? -ahora su sonrisa denotaba confusión-

-Bueno sabes cómo es Hinowa...y bien ¿irán?

-... -suspiro- vale, iremos, Kagura, pachie...-pero la mujer no pudo terminar, ya que el joven yato la interrumpió-

\- Lo siento Gin-chan -aru. Hoy tengo cosas que hacer... y Pachie prometió ayudarme-aru, no es así megane?-aru. -miro nervioso a los anteojos, estos iban a negar lo dicho por el pelirrojo, pero fue callada por sekihabaru- así que tendrás que ir sola... -pero ante la miradas de sospecha de su "madre adoptiva" y de Tsukuo, corrió hacia a fuera y con un ademan de despedida salió de la yorozuya- iré a pasear a sekihabaru, yanee -llevándose consigo a la megane-

-¡Espera! Kagura! -la mujer confundida exclamo. Tsukuo aunque confundido, divertido miraba la escena- Enserio, que traman -suspiro y miro al rubio- vale, iré.

\- Hinowa estará encantada - miro sonriente a la mujer- aunque ella no será la única encantada de verte -le sonrió con picardía, haciendo que Ginko se sonrojará ligeramente- Claro que no hablo por mí -miro hacia a un lado fingiendo, inocencia y arrogancia-

-Argg... y crees que me importa que tú me esperes -le saco la lengua mostrando su molestia, para después proceder a empujarlo fuera de la yorozuya, acción que el rubio le pareció encantadora y divertida, dejando ser empujado por ella, se detuvo en la puerta- ah, sí, será a las 9:00, esta noche, no llegues tarde -le guiño el ojo, haciendo que ella se molestará más, empujándolo más fuerte- ¡ya lo sé! -cerrándole la puerta en la cara, suspiro y maldijo al hombre, que se marchaba riendo-

Hinowa recibió a la hermosa peli plateada, con su habitual sonrisa.

-Gin-san bienvenida, te ves muy hermosa hoy

-¿eh? ¿Esto? el idiota de Kagura me obligo usarlo -la mujer refunfuñaba molesta. Ya que el yato con insultos y golpes "convenció" a Ginko de ir vestida distinto, y que debía lucir más hermosa de lo normal, después de todo, era en su honor dicho "banquete". El vestuario en cuestión era un kimono rojo con un estampado floral blanco, el kimono hacia justicia en su envidiable figura.-

-Ese Kagura -sonrió pues su cómplice, el joven yato, no le fallo sabía que cuando le pidió su ayuda en la tarde inmediatamente él accedería, pues el yato, a pesar de su ser, tenía su lado "romántico"-. ¿Te parece si te llevo a tu habitación? -dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y la llevaba por el pasillo-.

-Eh?! ¿Habitación? pensé que solo sería un banquete –nerviosa y sorprendida peli plateada hablo-

\- Así... sobre eso... será en una habitación, descuida que te atenderán muy bien -le sonrió a la otra mujer-

-Espera...-pero no termino, pues Hinowa se detuvo de repente y alegremente le dijo-. Ara, mira ya hemos llegado, te dejaré, disfruta. -se marcho, dejando a la confundida y nerviosa Ginko-

-¿Y que se supone que haga? -suspiro y entro. Para su sorpresa había un grandioso banquete, y una que otra botella de sake. Claro como era una habitación había un futon, pero la mujer no le prestó importancia, había un gran banquete frente de ella, no lo desperdiciaría. Sonrió- No se puede evitar... a disfrutar -corrió hacia el festín y empezó a devorarlo. Hasta que escucho la risa de cierto rubio y el olor a humo de su kiseru.-

-Vaya, te ves muy linda hoy -la elogio, el kimono le favorecía-.

\- Yo siempre luzco linda, soy hermosa -indignada y con presunción contesto la peli plateada- ¿y tú qué haces aquí? pensé que me atendería el hombre más apuesto de aquí, no tu -burlonamente al rubio miro. Cosa que el hombre se tomo a pecho, pues una vena se marco en su frente y una aura oscura emanaba de el-.

\- Lamento no ser de su agrado, gran heroína. Hinowa me lo ha pedido a mi ya que según ella, estamos cortos de "personal" masculino, tu sabes es Yoshiwara.-molesto le contesto- ¿y cómo sabías que serías tu sola y algún "host"? -miro a la mujer, que hurgándose la nariz respondió-

-Vamos, que era obvio, en el momento que menciono que sería en una habitación y estando yo sola...

-Eres más lista de lo que esperaba -ahora a la mujer le salto la vena- como sea, te guste o no yo seré tu acompañante hoy -dijo sonriéndole-

\- Vale -suspiro y con resignación, dando unas palmaditas al lado de ella, invito al hombre sentarse- qué más da, quien me atienda, solo hazlo bien –Suspiro, para posteriormente sonreírle. El hombre hizo caso a la mujer, sentándose al lado ella.-

-Muy bien, ¿y qué esperas? empieza. -Ginko al rubio ordeno. Tsukuo confundido, se quito su traje, desamarro su corbata, desabotono su camisa mostrando su perfecto y firme abdomen. La mujer solo miraba nerviosa y cual remolacha se sonrojo.-

-¿¡Que mie**a haces!? -arrojándole su traje grito al líder del Hyakka confundido-

-Pues me ordenaste que empezara ¿no? sabía que eres atrevida, pero no a este nivel.-sujeto a la mujer por los brazos y la acerco a él- y bien, ¿por dónde debo empezar? -observaba divertido con picardía a la mujer que ahora era más bien un tomate.-

\- Yo me refería a que me sirvieras sake ¡idiota!, se suponía que eras ¿un Host o un Gigoló? -alejándose de golpe del apuesto hombre-

-Ma, ma, solo es una broma -se ponía de nuevo su traje, sonreía mientras miraba a la sonrojada y muy molesta mujer, que sentada se servía sake- si quieres puedo continuar -Guiño el ojo a la peli plateada. Esta se sonrojo y molesto más-.

\- Arg... eres más molesto que una piedra en mi bota -rodo los ojos, y molesta de nuevo se ponía a comer, ignorando al hombre. Él queriendo llamar la atención de la peli plateada, le arrebato su vaso de sake, bebiendo del mismo, ¿su intención? poner nerviosa a la mujer con un "beso indirecto", aunque con ella eso no hubiera funcionado, igual lo intento... Grave error. Ginko entró en pánico, decidió que lo mejor era huir de ahí y correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, cosa que no era totalmente mentira. Levantándose lo más rápido que pudo, intento correr, pero por alguna razón no avanzaba... claro, él la retenía sosteniendo su kimono. Rezo y pidió por su vida.

El hombre le detuvo tomándola por sus piernas, haciendo que ella cayera.

\- ¿Es que los ninjas tienen un fetiche con tomar mis piernas? -aturdida y molesta se giro encontrando encima de ella al apuesto líder del Hyakka-

\- Ma, ma, a donde crees que vas Ginko-chan? -el nombre de la mujer lo dijo con un tono mezclado con picardía, dulzura e "inocencia"- si apenas empieza lo divertido -sonrío con picardía, sentó a la nerviosa mujer en sus piernas, sujetándola por la cintura para que no escapara- ahora, sírveme un poco de sake -sonreía, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la peli plateada. Está se sonrojo, molesta e indignada obedeció al rubio ebrio.-

-Enserio...-suspiro- ¿quien atiende a quien? -murmuro por lo bajo y molesta le entrego el vaso al rubio-

-Eh? decías algo, Ginko-chan~. -susurro al oído de la mujer. Al sentir el cálido aliento del rubio en su oído, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mujer, seguida de una sensación rara en su estomago, ¿mariposas? Y claro, no puede faltar el sonrojo.-

-ermm... nada con importancia. Sonrió tímidamente al terminator borracho. Sabía que no debía hacerlo enfadar, pues en ese estado era muy peligroso para ella-.

\- Para mí todo lo que tú dices tiene importancia -a una sonrojada Ginko sonreía-. Entonces, ¿que me decías?

-Que, si querías ¿mas sake? -tomando la botella apresuradamente y con nerviosismo sonrío al ebrio apuesto-.

-Sí, por favor cariño~ -felizmente vio una Ginko sonrojarse y torpemente servirle sake. Y durante el resto de la velada, la mujer ofrecía comida al hombre y sake le servía, pues su plan, consistía en embriagarlo más, para que este en algún momento se quede dormido. Pero para su alivio e infortunio, el líder del Hyakka le libero de su "aprisionamiento". La mujer suspiro, se giro al rubio que tiernamente la miraba. Rápidamente al notar la mirada dirigida a ella, de repente pensó que afuera era más interesante, dejando su mirada ahí, mientras pensaba como huir. Mas no duro mucho su interés por la luna que desde fuera observa su velada, pues no pudo fingir más tiempo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? -pregunto, pues el hombre la miraba de arriba abajo, ella obviamente se puso nerviosa-.

-No, solo pensaba que serías una esposa perfecta. -sonrió a la mujer que ahora se ponía colorada.-

\- ¿Pero qué carajos? -nerviosa soltó un bufido y después en suspiro-. Claro que pienso morir con muchos nietos a mí alrededor, pero por el momento, no planeo hacer los padres de esos nietos. Y sobre todo me falta el poseedor de la Katana de mi vaina. -rodo los ojos y resto importancia al comentario del rubio-

-Grr... -el hombre gruño, y de nuevo tomo a la mujer de la cintura, la acerco a él, tomo su rostro y peligrosamente lo acerco con el suyo. La peli plateada se sonrojo y entre nerviosa, molesta pregunto.-

-¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa? ¡Suéltame! y ¿porque rayos gruñiste? -manoteando el pecho del hombre para que la liberase, con confusión al sexy hombre, inevitablemente a los ojos veía-

\- Es solo que me molesto pensar que podías ser de otro -la peli plateada se sonrojo y sus golpes fueron más insistentes-. Así que yo seré tu Katana! -sonrío a la mujer que ahora colocando una de sus fuerte manos en la cintura de su compañera y la otra mano ocupada la tenía tomando las manos de la mujer para detener los insistentes golpes en su pecho. Beso a la mujer poseía un sonrojo tan colorado que a su propio kimono hacia palidecer. La peli plateada gruño, al hombre e intento zafarse del rubio, haciendo que él le devolviera el gruñido y con mayor fuerza la sujetará, tras unos segundo que para la mujer fueron horas dejo de pelear, dejándose ser besada por el hombre, él sonrió triunfante y aligero un poco su agarre. Para alivio-desgracia y molestia del rubio, el aire hacía falta, dejando de besar a la hermosa mujer, que regresando a la realidad grito, refunfuño y se alejo del rubio ebrio-.

-¿Pero qué carajos acaba de pasar? -molesta gritaba- y más importante ¡¿por que deje que pasara?! -regañándose y contra una pared su cabeza golpeaba-

-Ma, ma Ginko-chan, ¿Qué tiene de malo un beso entre amantes? -el apuesto ebrio de nuevo se le acercaba, ella retrocedió-.

\- ¡No te me acerques! maldito mujeriego ¡bastardo!, ¡y no somos amantes! -acusadoramente al hombre señalaba, mientras su boca cubría. El hombre sonrió y con una sonrisa que a Ginko le pareció macabra, la tomo en sus brazos y al estilo princesa, la cargo hasta llegar a los pies del futon, la peli plateada, por su vida rezo, golpeando al rubio intento escapar, no funciono... El hombre la tiro al futon y sobre ella se coloco, la mujer nerviosa y molesta al rubio golpeaba, para ser de nuevo besada por él y de nuevo se dejo llevar... Mas no por mucho tiempo pues su cordura volvió y golpeando al rubio cabeza con cabeza, lo aturdió trato de salir de entre sus formidables y fuertes brazos. Cosa que no logro pues ahora el rubio la retenía por medio de su kimono

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –con la misma sonrisa macabra sonrío a la mujer-.

-ermm… es que recordé que tenía algo que hacer, Kagura, debe estar preocupado por mí –nerviosa se excuso-

-Pero sabe que estás aquí conmigo ¿no?, así que no te preocupes –mientras a la peli plateada, le intentaba quitar su kimono. Ella se sonrojo y golpeo al hombre, dejándolo tal vez, sin descendencia, aprovecho el aturdimiento de él escapo de su agarre y posición-

-¿¡Que crees que haces?¡, ¡mujeriego bastardo! –usando la mesa como escudo, se posiciono-

\- Ginko-chan~ , eso fue muy cruel –tomo la mesa y la volcó, mientras los manjares de aquel festín se desperdiciaban volando por los aires, el rubio se acerco a la mujer, aprisionándola contra el muro. Ella solo pudo pedir que la tierra la tragara. El hombre la beso de nuevo, para su deleite Ginko de nuevo se sonrojo, e intentando de nuevo quitarle su kimono, la mujer se separó, propinando le una buena bofetada, el rubio solo gruño y tiro a la mujer al piso, la aprisiono de nuevo contra el piso, hizo acción de volver besar a la peli plateada, haciendo que ella girase su cabeza hacia otro lado y cerrara los ojos nerviosamente y justo cuando de nuevo la besaría, nada paso, solo un peso "muerto" que ella sintió. La mujer de ojos rojizos lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrando al hombre ebrio, dormido sobre su hermoso cuerpo-

\- Mataku,-suspiro- ¿a quién diablos se le ocurre mezclar a este idiota y alcohol, en una misma habitación?-intento levantarse, pero por el peso del terminator ebrio que yacía sobre ella, no pudo hacer nada, más que una cara de frustración y una aura de depresión desprendía- …..

-¡Me estas de coña!, ¿tendré que permanecer aquí mientras el idiota duerme? – molesta exclamaba y refunfuñando intentando sacarse el rubio de encima. Sintió un movimiento del rubio, ella solo atino a ponerse tensa y ver qué pasaba. El hombre entre sueños murmuro por lo bajo.-

\- Ginko –Por su posición la mujer pudo escuchar y sentir el aliento cálido del hombre. Y sin que lo notase, automáticamente al hombre pregunto.-

\- ¿Qué? –se regaño por idiota, el solo hablaba dormido, no le respondería. Pero más que nada, sorprendida estaba, pues el hombre llamo a ella, cosa que a la mujer hizo feliz, realmente ella no supo el porqué, de esa felicidad. Y para su sorpresa, el hombre le contesto.-

-No te vayas…-ella solo sonrío y la cabeza del hombre acaricio-.

-Vale, no me iré. ¿Crees que te dejaría impune después de todo lo que he pasado hoy? –con una sonrisa y fingiendo o tal vez no del todo fingido, un tono que contenía enfado a él respondió. El rubio, al escuchar su respuesta sonrío dormido y ella mientras pensaba que este era uno de sus otros días "normales", río para si misma e inevitablemente quedo dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Yey! Un capítulo más, espero les haya gustado. Y espero sus reviews.

Notas, aclaraciones y dudas mías: Decidí dejar a Hinowa como mujer porque me pareció más adecuado. En este fanfic todos han sido siempre del sexo que les he puesto. Tsukuo se comporta así obviamente por el influjo del alcohol, no quise que golpeara a Ginko, cómo Tsukuyo golpea a Gintoki, pues Ginko es mujer, y me parecía un poco cruel para la pobre de la protagonista de este fic…

¿Le debería cambiar el nombre a Kagura, por otro?¿Apresure el TsuGin?

¿Debería de continuar la historia o dejarla para intentar con una nueva?

En fin gracias, por su apoyo y por favor dejen sus reviews, me gustaría que aclararan mis preguntas y escuchar sus opiniones respecto la historia.


	3. Un día más

¡Hola, soy yo!  
Me tarde en escribir uno nuevo, porque no estaba muy inspirada TwT, pero ahora estoy aquí y con este nuevo cap :'D  
espero les guste y sin más, disfrútenlo  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Sorachi-sensei

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos deslumbrantes rayos de sol, traviesamente despertaban a una peli plateada, que recibiendo la luz directamente en su hermoso rostro, frunció el ceño, cerro más sus ojos y su cara en la almohada quiso enterrar, pero esta no era como las otras, no, era firme y con un olor a humo de kiseru mezclado con alcohol, tenía un movimiento de arriba a abajo, que era arrullador, era cálida, como sea lo que fuese que rodeaba de una forma, según ella posesiva-protectora, su cintura. Trato de procesar toda esa información, para poder descifrar si en lo que yacía su cabeza era en realidad una almohada, donde estaba y que era eso que rodeaba su cintura de tal forma. Pensó y recordó, ahora todo tenía sentido, bueno no del todo, pues ya no poseían la posición de ayer en la noche, supuso que la obtuvieron en el transcurso de sueño y sueño, pues ahora deducía que su posición actual era con su cabeza en el abdomen del apuesto rubio, y lo que rodeaba su cintura eran los brazos del hombre. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, comprobó que suposición era cierta, ahora, solo necesitaba averiguar si su compañero de sueño estaba despierto, rogo a los cielos por qué no fuera así. Sigilosamente y con nerviosismo, giro su cabeza, en dirección del rostro del rubio... estaba despierto. El líder del Hyakka, la miraba con diversión y ternura. La mujer solo pudo ponerse nerviosa.-

-Buenos días bella durmiente~ -burlonamente a la peli plateada, sonrío. Haciendo que la mujer se sonrojará y molestará un poco-.

-Arg... ¿porque no me despertaste? -aún sonrojada, al rubio pregunto-

-Es que te veías encantadora y tenías una cara de idiota, no me pude resistir -sonrió a la mujer en su pecho-

-con una vena en su frente al hombre respondió- ¡¿Qué clase de hombre eres?! Como para primero alagarme y luego insultarme ¿¡eh?! ¡Konoyaro! -grito al hombre, para después soltar un suspiro e hizo acción de levantarse, pero fue detenida por el rubio, que tomándola por la cintura y la cabeza, la acerco aún más contra su abdomen. La peli plateada se tenso-

\- ¿Aun estas ebrio? ¡Suéltame! -gritaba y al hombre golpeaba-

-No, el efecto del alcohol ya paso, pero ahora tengo resaca, así que apreciaría que dejes de gritar y golpearme, sabes no soy Sarutobi-san -tomando el rostro de la mujer con su mano libre, pues la otra la mantenía ocupada en la cintura que tanto le gusta tomar. Miro el rostro de la peli plateada, que se sonrojaba, mientras nerviosamente intentaba alejarse del hombre que peligrosamente acercaba su rostro al de ella-.

-Claro que sí, ¡ambos son ninjas pervertidos! -acuso al rubio, mientras desperadamente intentaba alejarse de él-.

-Pero prometiste que te quedarías conmigo, ¿no es así? -la peli plateada sonrojada, confundida iba hablar, pero el hombre prosiguió- si mal no recuerdo creo, que me habías dicho que pagaría todo lo que te hice... pero claro, no podrás -sonrío triunfante a la mujer, que retenía-.

-Claro que pagarás, ¡estúpido bastardo! -con una vena en su frente el rubio bastardo grito- y ahora ¡suéltame!, tengo cosas que hacer - al pecho del rubio golpeaba con desesperación-

-Creo que eso de golpearme en el pecho, se te ha hecho una terrible costumbre -suspiro y soltó a la peli plateada, que sorprendida, pensando que tardaría bastante en ser "liberada", se sentó, el rubio hizo lo mismo, quedando frente a frente, el rubio admiro a la hermosa mujer.-

-Mataku -suspiro la mujer, tratando de arreglar su desordenado cabello-

-No entiendo, por qué haces eso -la mujer confundida al rubio miro- con esa permanente es inútil -con desenfado e "inocentemente" contesto.-

-¡No es una permanente! es mi cabello natural ¡bastardo! -con vena enfrente, furiosa al hombre respondió. El rubio solo le sonrió-

-Como sea, creo que también tienes que arreglar tu kimono -señalo al vestuario de su acompañante, ella se hecho un vistazo, encontrándose con pequeños pedazos de su hermosa tez blanca ahora visibles, pues los estragos que cierto rubio intentando hacer "algo" con ella en la noche anterior, dejaron su kimono desalineado y un "poco" suelto. La hermosa mujer se sonrojo, cubriéndose con una sabana, para luego empezar a insultar al bastardo que tiene enfrente con furia-.

-¿¡Y de quién crees que es la culpa!? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Maldito imbécil! -el rubio solo sonrió, se levanto, dando media vuelta, le dio la espalda, llegando a la ventana, antes de marcharse, giro su rostro a la sonrojada y molesta heroína-.

-Nos vemos, mi dulce amante~ -Le lanzo un beso acompañado de un guiño. Y sin más por la ventana se marcho, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y enfureciera más, corrió a la ventana y localizando la razón de su furia, energéticamente "hablo".-

\- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Imbécil! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Y no somos amantes con un carajo! - al hombre con ira grito. El rubio con un ademán de despedida siguió su camino mientras sonreía con esa sonrisa que a la mujer aterraba-

\- ¡Te he dicho que esperes bastardo! -como el hombre le ignoro, suspiro con frustración y resignada, después de arreglar su kimono lo mejor que pudo, de aquella habitación salió-

-Ara Ginko-san, pensé que te habías marchado ayer en la noche -con un tono de sorpresa bien actuado, a la mujer que se marchaba hablo-.

\- Sí, yo también creí que lo haría -con depresión y furia miró al suelo. Suspiro- ermm... me tengo que ir, Kagura y Pachie deben de estar preocupados, hasta luego...

-Espera Gin-san, le diré a Tsukuo que te acompañe -la peli plateada se tenso-

-No es necesario, yo me puedo cuidar bien -con un intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora, salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a Hinowa confundida y sonriente, pues sospechaba que su plan, tal vez no había fallado-

-Gin-chan! -el pelirrojo a la mujer abrazo- ¡donde te habías metido! -fingiendo furia a la recién llegada incriminaba, pues sabía que toda lo noche permaneció con Tsukuo, por que Hinowa lo mantuvo informado. Aún así tuvo que actuar.-

-Arg... deja de gritarme, ¿vale? -mientras se cubría los oídos y se echaba a su futon-

-No, ¡dime dónde estabas-aru! -quería saber con detalle de lo sucedido, pues Hinowa no le pudo dar muchos-

-¡Que molesto eres, mocoso!, digamos que me tope con un imbécil, y hasta ahora pude volver...

Ahora, ¡lárgate de mi habitación!, ¡quiero dormir!

-Si claro, lo que tú digas-aru... - cerró la puerta del cuarto de su "madre" y molesto murmuro- estúpida Gin-chan, de seguro no avanzaron nada-aru -saliendo de la yorozuya con sekihabaru-

La peli plateada, al escuchar que el yato abandonaba la yorozuya, suspiro y decidió darse una merecida ducha. Cuando termino de ducharse, se puso ropa limpia, tomo un bote de leche de fresa y echándose en el sillón, se puso a ver la T.V. cambiando de canal a canal, decidió ver a su amado hombre del clima, lástima que cierto rubio le robo el protagonismo en los pensamientos de la hermosa mujer, pues por más que deseaba e intentaba no podía sacarse al imbécil de su cabeza, suspiro, apago e televisor, no se podía marchar a dormir, pues apenas eran las 2:00pm, para beber era igual de temprano, podía ir al pachinko, pero no se sentía de humor como para perder su dinero. Podía ir con Pachie y su hermano… no, el Shimura más grande le obligaría probar su horrorosa comida, con solo pensarlo hizo un gesto de asco; podía ir con la MADAO, pero sería lo mismo que ir al pachinko, pensó y pensó, nada se le ocurría a la pobre peli plateada, rendida decidió ir a caminar alrededor de la ciudad.

Caminado se encontró con Ayao, quien trato de atraparla en sus brazos, para ser esquivado profesionalmente por la mujer.

-Rayos ahora tú –suspiro la peli plateada- ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Gin-san! ¡Luces tan arrebatadora hoy! Pero te verías mejor con esto –Le mostro esa ropa de cuero ajustada, que usan los sadomasoquistas- esta ropa es digna de una reina como tú –con éxtasis y sonrojo a su adorada reina sádica admiraba-

-¡Aléjate de mi!¡acaso cargas con esa mi***a por todas partes! –Enfadada miraba al peli violeta-

-Sí, nunca se puede saber cuándo accederás a usarlo, vamos póntelo –forcejeando con la mujer, intentaba quitarle la ropa para ponerle la ropa de cuero. Ginko se sonrojo y de nuevo recordó al rubio, pues la acción de Sarutobi, le recordaba la noche anterior con el Terminator, con furia tomo al ninja acosador por los brazos, lanzándolo lo más lejos y fuerte que pudo, viendo lo volar suspiro.-

-¡Malditos Ninjas! ¡Ojala se pudran en el infierno!

-Espero que no me incluyas, a mi en esa maldición, dulzura~ -la mujer se tenso al reconocer la voz. Para después sentir un peso sobre su hombro- Después de todo ¿no eres mi amante? -soltando hacia un lado el humo que había inhalado de su kiseru, el rubio habló. La mujer de ojos rojizos, se sonrojo y molesto-.

\- ¡Claro que estas incluido!, y ¡joder!, ¡¿porque insistes con eso de que somos amantes?! –con rabia miro al apuesto rubio-

-¿Enserio estoy incluido? –Fingió tristeza- dejando de lado tu insulto injustificado hacia mí, ¿porque niegas lo inevitable? Ginko-chan~

-¿A qué carajos te refieres con inevitable? ¡Serás idiota! –Furiosa, quito el brazo de rubio en su hombro para mirarlo de frente-

-¿Es que tu pequeña cabeza no entiende? –Inhalo mas humo de su kiseru, y dándole unos golpecitos en la frente, siguió hablando-. Como eres una haragana buena para nada, no atraes a nadie e inevitablemente, rogaras estar conmigo. –a la mujer le salto una vena en la frente- así que te estoy ahorrando problemas y la humillación. –Con esa sonrisa que Ginko consideraba macabra a ella sonrío, con "inocencia" y "buenas intenciones".

-¡Lo inevitable será tu muerte por fumar! ¿Y quién diablos te crees para decir que no podré salir con alguien? ¡Imbécil! –Con furia pura la mujer grito al rubio, que seguía sonriendo-

\- ¿Así que te preocupas por mí? –Le sonrió dulcemente, exhalo el humo que previamente había inhalado, en el rostro de la peli plateada, que hizo un gesto de asco y energéticamente manoteaba enfrente de su rostro- descuida que tu morirás antes que yo por diabetes

-¡Eres un bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a soltarme tu asqueroso humo en mi hermoso rostro? –Con molestia miro al rubio, y sin que ella lo hubiera notado, el rubio la había acorralado en un callejón, dejándola contra el muro-

-Vale, dejaré a tu hermoso rostro fuera de mi "asqueroso" humo, sí aceptas tener una cita conmigo –como si nada soltó la propuesta a la mujer mientras se le acercaba, a su rostro-

-¡¿eh?! ¿Nani?, sabes, no es para tanto –nerviosamente negaba la propuesta del rubio mujeriego-

\- ¿Y por qué no? ¿o prefieres que te bese ahora mismo? –con picardía y burla a la pobre mujer sonrojada, sonrió-

-Te he dicho que no te preocupes, lo olvidaré todo, ¿vale? –nerviosamente sonrío-

-Entonces tomaré eso, como que te puedo besar –con una seria picardía, se acerco lentamente a la mujer, pero antes de que lograra captura los labios de la peli plateada, ella puso su antebrazo en la boca del rubio, él solo soltó un gruñido-

-Claro que no, ¡idiota!, no permitiré que te salgas con la tuy… -la mujer no continuo por que el rubio lamio, el antebrazo que estaba en su boca, la peli plateada horrorizado quito su antebrazo de los labios del rubio, quedando desprotegida, el rubio hizo su movimiento, tomo los brazos de la mujer, sabiendo bien su terrible habito de golpearlo en el pecho y con su mano libre la tomo de la barbilla, sonrió al ver que se puso nerviosa. Se acerco más para besarla, pero la mujer hablo-

-¡Vale! ¡Tu ganas tendremos la cita! –sonrió nerviosamente al rubio que aún le acorralaba-

-De acuerdo, vendré por ti a las 8:00 –besando a la peli plateada que había bajado la guardia, fue un beso corto, pero al rubio le supo a gloría, bueno más bien a leche de fresa.- hasta la noche Ginko-chan~. –Dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando a la peli plateada confundida y molesta.-

-¡Oy! ¡Bastardo! ¿Con esto no se anula la cita? –Grito, furiosa e indignada al rubio, que solo se giró para contestarle con esa sonrisa, macabra-  
-No –negó rotundamente y siguió su camino-

-¡Eres un hijo de…. –refunfuño y maldijo por lo bajo la sonrojada mujer-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Yey!

Un capítulo más, espero no a ver apresurado el TsuGin, pero bue…

Espero sus reviews con sus cometarios respecto la historia w


	4. La cita

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo, espero les guste este nuevo cap. La tardanza se debe a que no he estado muy inspirada, luche conmigo misma y por fin les traigo esto. He de aclarar que trataré de subir entre sábado y domingo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Sorachi-sensei

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una furiosa mujer de ojos rojizos llegaba a la yorozuya, arrepentida de haber salido de la comodidad de su hogar, y maldiciendo a cierto líder del Hyakka, pues ahora, por una serie de circunstancias extrañas, esta noche tendría una cita con el bastardo ya mencionado. Entro dando un fuerte cierre a la puerta, estaba tan ocupada lanzando maldiciones al rubio, que no se percato de la presencia del pelirrojo, que la llamo, para interrumpirla de sus pensamientos.

-¡Gin-chan! ¿Qué te pondrás para tu cita de hoy-aru? -un Kagura emocionado, interrogaba a la molesta recién llegada-

-¿De qué mi***a me estás hablando? -confundida, molesta y nerviosa, respondió al yato-

-No te hagas la tonta-aru. Sé que tu y Tsukuo-nii tendrán una cita-aru. -Burlonamente hablo-

-Y, ¿cómo rayos te enteraste? ¿Acaso también me acosas?, ir tanto al Shinsegumi con tu noviecita esa, te contagio lo de Goriko y la chica Anpan, ¿verdad?

-¡Que esa sádica no es mi novia-aru! Y lo sé por ¡Seita!

\- Y ¿cómo es que te dijo? más importante, ¿porque rayos él sabe eso?-más que confusa, la mujer molesta, preguntaba al joven de ojos azules-

-Seita me llamo-aru, y no te diré porque lo sabe-aru, ya nos lo has confirmado-aru. -con el mismo tono burlón le respondió-

-Tsk. -chasqueo la lengua y rodo los ojos-.

-Así que, ¿Qué planeas usar-aru?

-Eh? no se dé que me estás hablando. -mientras se hurgaba la nariz, se sentó desenfadadamente en su sofá. El pelirrojo se molesto ante la acción y respuesta de la líder de la yorozuya-

-Pues a que debes lucir linda para Tsukuo-nii-aru, después de todo es la primera cita de tu vida-aru. -una vena se mostro en la frente de la protagonista-.

-A que te refieres con que es la primer cita de mi vida!? eh?! -parándose de golpe, la mujer furiosa grito-. ¡¿Y porque carajos, debo de 'lucir linda" para ese bastardo?! -la peli plateada molesta al más joven pregunto. El yato solo se enfado, tendrá que "convencerla" de nuevo-.

Un apuesto rubio, tocaba la puerta de la Yorozuya, pues como prometió, venía por la hermosa mujer que habitaba ahí. Con solo tocar tres veces escucho que cierto yato grito.-

-¡Espera un minuto-aru!

Seguido de una serie de correteos, estruendos, forcejeos y claro gritos de los que se encontraban en el interior.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué haces mocoso!?

-Cállate Gin-chan! -otra serie de forcejeos y golpes se hicieron presentes, después de un ruido sordo, se escucho uno pasos rápidos hacia la puerta-.

-Tsukuo-nii, que bueno que llegas, Gin-chan ya estaba deprimida porque no llegabas-aru -le sonrió al recién llegado. Ambos esperaron algún tipo de muestra de queja por parte de la peli plateada por lo que anteriormente había dicho el yato, al no escuchar nada, los dos hombres decidieron entrar, ¿que encontraron? Ginko tratando de escapar sigilosamente por la ventana, que al verlos desprendió un aura depresiva y nerviosamente les sonrió, para después saltar y correr como alma que lleva al diablo. El yato furioso murmuro algo sobre la que huía, para girarse rápidamente hacia el ninja a su lado-.

-Tsukuo-nii, lo siento no debí descuidar a la inútil de Gin-chan! -pedía perdón a la vez que insultaba a la mujer-.

-No te preocupes Kagura. -Sonrió el rubio, mientras juguetonamente despeinaba al yato-. No esperaba menos de ella, esto hará la noche más emocionante. -pensativo miro hacia donde hace unos minutos huyo, la , pues mejor me pongo en marcha, tengo que atrapar a mi cita. -sonrió con aquella sonrisa que a su "amante" consideraba aterradora, y con un ademán de despedida, salía de la yorozuya. El yato aunque confundido por lo que dijo el rubio, rió, y se dispuso a dormir-.

Ginko opto huir usando sus bien torneadas piernas, iba a toda prisa, pues considero que si tenía aquella cita con aquel bastardo, de seguro él no la dejaría de molestar. Cuando considero que ahora estaba una distancia considerable, bajo su velocidad. Suspiro y sonrió triunfante.-

-Ha, ese idiota cree que tendrá una cita conmigo. -con una risa "malvada", entre jadeos hablo.-

¿Quien se cree que soy? Soy Sakata Ginko, ¡nadie es digno de mi belleza!-exclamo feliz, pues ella había ganado esta contienda-. , ahora a donde iré, puedo ir al pachinko...-pero la peli plateada no pudo seguir pensando donde permanecer, hasta que aquel rubio se marchará. Pues "algo" cayó frente de ella, la mujer aunque no pudo identificar que fue eso, se detuvo, pero inevitablemente choco contra aquello que cayó. Toco lo que sea contra lo que haya colisionado, era algo firme, olía a tabaco, sabía perfectamente que era. Abrió sus ojos lentamente con nerviosismo, con un ligero "tic" en uno de sus parpados, levanto la vista, encontró a la razón de sus penurias, el rubio solo le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que le aterraba, ella le devolvió una sonrisa tímida, se giro e intento correr, el hombre le tomo por los brazos y la giro para verla de frente, le volvió a sonreír.-

-¿A dónde crees que vas dulzura~? -pregunto a la pobre mujer que retenía-.

-erm... ¿salí a correr? -aún agitada, sonrojada y jadeante hablo, haber corrido tenía sus consecuencias. Imagen por la cual al rubio casi le da un derrame nasal, creo que se entiende el porqué...-

-¿Y por qué precisamente cuando llegue por ti? -inhalando de su kiseru, seguía reteniendo a la pobre mujer.-

-Ah, pues verás... emm... debo mantener mi escultural figura. -sonrió tímidamente, sonrosada y ligeramente jadeante, hacia posees señalando su punto. El afortunado o tal vez no tanto, rubio que admiraba tal imagen, casi perdía la cordura.-

-erm... Tsukuo? -la mujer llamó al rubio, pues el hombre la miraba fijamente y aunque ella quisiera escapar, era retenida por él.- ¿tengo algo en el rostro? -nerviosa y levemente sonrojada al hombre pregunto.-

-No, es solo que pensaba que tienes unos horribles ojos de pez muerto. -Aunque la verdad era otra. A la mujer le salto una vena en la frente.-

-¡¿A quién llamas ojos de pez muerto?! ¡Eh! ¡Bastardo! -la mujer furiosa se libero del retenimiento del rubio y se giro para alejarse del líder del Hyakka. El hombre tomo a la mujer en sus brazos y cual costal, se echo al hombro a la mujer.-

-¡Hey! ¡Bastardo bájame! -golpeaba insistentemente la espalda del rubio.-

-No.-rotundamente negó y fumo de su kiseru-. Te bajaré al menos que cumplas nuestro acuerdo

-¿Cual acuerdo? ¡Tú eres el único que inicio esto! ¡Bájame! -seguía golpeando al rubio-.

-¿Cumplirás lo prometido? -exhalo el humo y le sonrió a la mujer que cargaba-.

-Arg... ¡Vale! lo hare... -rodo los ojos. El ninja sonrió victorioso y bajo a la mujer.-

-Muy bien hemos llegado.-la permanentada miro rápidamente al rubio confundida-.

-Espera... ¿me cargaste hasta aquí? ¿Sabías que accedería?

-En realidad pensé que tardaría más... -inhalo de su kiseru, y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que ella consideraba aterradora. La peli plateada estaba a punto de golpear al rubio, pero una voz le interrumpió.-

-Disculpen.-La mujer soltó al rubio del traje blanco que llevaba, y ambos dirigieron su vista hacia la voz.- ¿Tienen reservación? -el dueño de la voz era uno de esos hombres que se encuentran en la entrada de cualquier buen restaurant de lujo. El rubio se aliso el traje y tomando a la confundida peli plateada por la cintura, se acerco al hombre.-

-Sí, tenemos reservación

-Oh, muy bien, ¿a nombre de...?

-Tsukuo

-Solo Tsukuo? -el hombre miro al rubio, que solo asintió, Ginko aún seguía confundida. El hombre busco en la lista y encontrando lo que buscaba les dedico una sonrisa.-

-Por aquí, por favor.-Hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, el rubio siguió al hombre, llevando consigo a la peli plateada confundida que sujetaba por la cintura.-

-Que disfruten de su cena.-se inclino y dejándolos en su mesa, se marcho. El rubio aparto una silla de la mesa y se la ofreció a la mujer, que sin saber muy bien que sucedía, la acepto y sentó. El ninja sonrió, se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa y tomo el asiento restante. Ginko curiosa observaba aquel restaurant, era de lujo, un punto para el rubio, había personas de alta alcurnia de la sociedad amanto y terrestre-.

-¿Como carajos puedes pagar esto? -la peli plateada miro al rubio-.

-¿Hm? ¿Sorprendida? -la mujer asintió todavía admirando el restaurant, el rubio rió divertido.-

-Yo que pensaba que no sabrías que soy de gustos de lujo.-sonrió con presunción al ninja-.

-¿Dudabas de tu amante? -sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mano, del brazo que tenía en la mesa. La mujer se sonrojo ligeramente y rodo los ojos-.

-Mataku...-suspiro, y regreso su vista a su apuesto acompañante-. No dejaras de insistir con eso de ser "amantes", ¿verdad?

-No.-le sonrió "encantadoramente" a la peli plateada, que adopto la misma posee que el rubio y de nuevo cuenta rodo los ojos-. Ahora que te veo bien, luces realmente encantadora hoy~. -Pues la mujer de ojos rojizos, usaba un vestido en corte "v" de color negro, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un delgado cinturón plateado marcaba su cintura, la prenda sencillamente hacia justicia a su despampanante figura. En conclusión se veía realmente hermosa. La protagonista se sonrojo ligeramente el cumplido del rubio, conservando su posición y vista que había optado hace unos instantes-.

-Pues es obvio, ¿que no te lo había dicho ya?, yo siempre luciré hermosa.-con orgullo habló. El líder de Hyakka le sonrió-.

-Sí me lo habías dicho, pero no pude evitar decirlo de nuevo, dulzura~.-la permanentada nerviosa, cambio su postura e iba hablar para que así, tal vez el rubio le dejara de dedicar esas insistentes miradas. Pero para su fortuna y alivio, llego un mesero con sus respectivos platillos, la mujer sonrió, pues aquellos platillos parecían sumamente deliciosos, se imaginaba el postre. El ninja, rió por lo bajo, ver a la peli plateada "degustar" aquellos manjares siempre era divertido.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas, solo una Ginko que hacia todo lo posible para que a cierto rubio, no le sirvieran nada que llevará alcohol. El hombre se divirtió toda la cena con esto, sobre todo durante el postre, pues al rubio casi por "error" le dan un pastelillo y chocolates con licor, a la pobre peli plateada casi le daba un infarto. Habiendo terminado de comer todo aquello, el rubio pago, ambos "amantes" salieron de aquel restaurant.

-Eso estuvo cerca. -suspiro la mujer-. Estaba segura que en algún momento te convertirías en Terminator. -fingiendo o no del todo temor. Al rubio le salto una vena en la frente.- imagina, todo el desastre que habrías provocado.

-Siento haberte preocupado.-con la vena en frente aún.- pero eso me alegra, al fin vas aceptando que eres mi amante~.-sonrió, pues sabía que eso enfurecería a la mujer, que sujetaba de la cintura.-

-¡¿Quien se preocupa por ti?! ¡Bastardo! -con una vena en la frente ladró la hermosa mujer-. ¡Y con un carajo, deja eso de los amantes! -miro al rubio que la sujetaba por la cintura, cosa de la que realmente no se había percatado. Él, solo le sonrió y soltó humo de su kiseru, la mujer suspiro.-

-Danna.-una voz monótona llamo a la peli plateada, la mujer sabiendo de quien era, le dio otro "tic" en uno de sus parpados, e ignorando aquella voz, jalo consigo al rubio que confundido, giro su cabeza dirección a la dueña de aquella voz, la permanentada maldijo al rubio y a la noviecita de su "hijo".-

-Si es Souko-chan! -colocando se rápidamente al frente del rubio, como si así pudiera ocultar a su alto acompañante. Fingiendo su voz "tierna" nerviosamente.

-Danna, ¿quién es tu acompañante? –su voz monótona, ahora mostraba diversión-.

-No sé de qué me habl…-la mujer no pudo continuar, por que el rubio, se posiciono a su lado y hablo-.

-Soy Tsukuo, supongo que eres amiga de Ginko, ¡no es así?, linda señorita~ .-Y por alguna extraña razón, la peli plateada se ofendió, por la actitud mujeriega del rubio-.

-Amigas no estoy del toda segura, ¿no es así Danna? –la voz de la mujer permanecía monótona-.

-¡Souko, deja de perder el tiempo y vuelve a trabajar! –Ladro la vice-comandante endemoniada-. Ah, pero si eres tu Yorozuya.-Con desafío a la peli plateada miro, mientras se acercaba al grupo.-

-Tsk. Más problemas.-la mujer de ojos rojizos, escupió al piso, y después sonrió con odio a la mujer de trenzas. A la mujer de cabello negro, le salto una vena -

\- ¡El problema aquí eres tú!¡Estúpida adicta al azúcar¡

-¡Eh! Perdón pero no te escuche, ¡estúpida adicta de la mayonesa! ¿Las perras del Bakufu no tienen nada que hacer?

-¡¿A quienes llamas perras?! ¡Estúpida permanentada! –Chispas, salieron de los ojos de ambas mujeres. La peli plateada estaba a punto de insultar a la peli negra, cuando una mano le cubrió la boca y otra le tomaba la cintura.-

-Siento interrumpir su "alegre encuentro".-el rubio sonrió a las tres mujeres, que se habían olvidado de su presencia. Enojado principalmente, por ser ignorado por cierta peli plateada-.

\- ¿Y quién diablos eres tú? –pregunto la vice-comandante que ahora más relajada, se percataba de la presencia del hombre, que retenía a la mujer con la que hace unos instantes discutía.-

-Eso mismo estaba hablando con la Danna, cuando llegaste tú, estúpida Hijikata.-Hablo la castaña. La peli plateada, forcejeaba con el rubio que aún le cubría la boca y la tomaba por la cintura.-

-Cierto, disculpen mis modales dulzuras ~.-si no retuviera a la hermosa mujer, se hubiera inclinado todo su cuerpo, así que solo se limito a hacerlo con su cabeza. Les sonrió encantadoramente a las otras dos mujeres.- Soy Tsukuo, Líder del Hyakka

\- ¿Entonces eres ninja? –Ambas mujeres preguntaron, mientras Ginko aún seguía luchando por ser liberada.-

-Así es queridas~

-¿Y qué relación tienes tú con la Danna? –pregunto la castaña, tras explotar su bomba de mascar. La mujer de ojos rojizos ahora luchaba con mayor insistencia, sabía que el rubio diría una de sus tonterías.-

-A pues verán, ella es mi amant…-el mujeriego no pudo terminar, porque la hermosa peli plateada, piso el pie del rubio con uno de sus hermosos tacones plateados que estaba usando, mientras mordía la mano que cubría su boca. Aprovechando su liberación se coloco a lado del rubio y cubrió la boca del hombre, que seguía ligeramente adolorido. Las Shinsegumi observaron confusas todo lo sucedido, querían saber lo que la yorozuya era de ese hombre, pero debido a la abrupta interrupción de la mujer, no lo supieron, aunque por lo poco que escucharon, sabían lo que el hombre quiso decir. Aún así, quedaron sorprendidas, pues la acción de la mujer peli plateada, sucedió tan rápido, que comprendieron porqué esa haragana, era conocida como la temible Shiroyasha.-

-Lo siento Hijikata-kun, Souko-chan, pero tenemos cosas que hacer.-Sonrió nerviosamente a las mujeres, mientras con todas sus fuerzas intentaba no mostrar el asco que sintió, al momento, en que el rubio, molesto, le lamio la mano con la que cubría su boca.- Así que nos vamos.-mientras empujaba a un rubio enfadado, que después de cierto tiempo mordía o lamía la mano de la mujer.-

-Hasta luego Danna.- despidió la castaña a la mujer que se alejaba. Cuando se perdió de su vista, le sonrió a la peli negra a su lado.- ¡Muere Hijikata! –Disparo su querida bazooka.-la mujer de trenzas apenas la pudo esquivar.-

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?! –Furiosa exclamo la pelinegra a la castaña.-

Cuando la peli plateada considero que ya no eran visibles para las Shinsegumi, soltó al rubio y frenéticamente intentaba limpiar su mano.

-¡Arg! ¡Qué asco! –Su rostro mostraba lo expresado por la mujer. Se escucho un "Boom", la mujer sabiendo de qué se trataba no se molesto en prestar a tención a aquello, en cambio el rubio sí, pero viendo que no era nada grave y la reacción de su "amante", lo ignoro también.- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso!?

-Eso ganas, por interrumpirme, dulzura~.-Sonrió con aquella sonrisa considerada por ella "macabra". La mujer le dedico una mirada de furia-.

-¡Pero si eres tú, el que me interrumpió! ¡Además le ibas a decir que soy tu amante! -Seguía limpiado su mano.-

-¿Y es eso mentira?-manteniendo su sonrisa. Pregunto a la mujer que rodo los ojos y por fin había dejado de limpiar su mano-.

-Eres un idiota. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –Volvió su mirada al rubio, y de nuevo empezó a caminar. El rubio sonrió divertido, y se posiciono al lado de la mujer, para después tomarla nuevamente por la cintura. La mujer que sintiendo la acción del rubio miro al hombre, suspiro de nuevo y lo dejo pasar. Pues aunque no quisiera, durante los días en los que convivió con el rubio, se había acostumbrado a la acción del hombre.-

Caminaron juntos sin rumbo, mientras hablaban de sus trabajos más recientes, Tsukuo, se detuvo en un puesto, y a su querida "amante", compro unos dango, que ella felizmente degusto, el fumaba de su kiseru, mientras observaba a su acompañante.

-Aunque odie admitirlo, debo alagarte.-mientras seguían caminado, la mujer hablo, y dio un mordisco a uno de sus dangos-.

-Es todo un honor ser alagado por ti, dulzura~, más quisiera escuchar tu halago.-Le sonrío y expulso el humo de su kiseru.-

-Pues verás.-Mientras masticaba hablaba. Terminado de degustar su dango, siguió hablando al expectante rubio.- Sabes complacer a una mujer.-le sonrió, el hombre se sorprendió y si no se hubiera controlado, un sonrojo habría aparecido en sus mejillas. La mujer siguió con su discurso.- Aunque seas un imbécil mujeriego.-Termino su "halago" con una sonrisa burlona, al hombre le salto una vena en la frente, miro el edificio que tenía detrás, sonrió a la mujer con aquella sonrisa "macabra", la peli plateada sonrió nerviosamente, el rubio la tomo en sus brazos al estilo "princesa".-

-Sabes, amante mía, también se complacer a las mujeres de otra manera~.-sonrió de nuevo con esa sonrisa, que a la mujer en sus brazos aterraba. Que ahora confundida, miro hacia el frente, al edificio que hace unos momentos tenía detrás, a la mujer le dio un "tic" en uno de sus parpados y pidió que la tierra le tragara… vale, que solo es un edifico dirán, pues bien, ese no era un edificio normal, era nada mas, ni nada menos que un "Love Hotel".-

-¡Prefiero no conocerlo! –Roja cual tomate al rubio grito, mientras al pecho lo golpeaba, para que este lo soltara.-

-De igual manera, te lo daré a conocer~.-Sonrió encantadoramente y le guiño un ojo, la mujer de tez blanca, perdón ahora roja, dio un grito ahogado, y el rubio golpeo con mayor frenetismo.- Dulzura~, te suplico que no sigas con ese fetiche tuyo.

-¡Bájame! ¡Maldito mujeriego! –grito la exaltada y nerviosa peli plateada.-

-¿Y que gano? –dijo entrando poco a poco al "Love Hotel". La mujer nerviosa, y temiendo por su vida grito.-

-¡Lo que quieras! ¡Menos esto!-efusivamente grito al rubio.-

-De acuerdo.- Salió de aquel lugar, bajo a la mujer en sus brazos al suelo, que suspiro de alivio, permaneciendo con un poco de sonrojo.-

-Eres un idiota.-suspiro. El rubio le sonrió, la acerco más hacia él, pues aún la retenía con ambas manos en su cintura, y aprovechando la confusión de la mujer, la beso, la peli plateada se resistió y gruño al hombre, que le devolvió el gruñido y la tomo con mayor fuerza, pero para su fortuna, la hermosa mujer en sus brazos, tras unos instantes, dejo de luchar, el sonrió triunfante, Para su infortunio el oxigeno, ahora fue su enemigo, y se obligo a liberar a la mujer de aquel beso. La peli plateada abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrando a un rubio sonriéndole victorioso, ella se sonrojo, y alejándose del rubio de golpe, corrió hacia la yorozuya. Dejando atrás a un divertido ninja, que mientras la dejaba escapar y la veía correr, pensaba dos cosas, que los labios de su amante eran suaves y sabían dulces, y la segunda, ¿como hacía para correr tan rápido con tacones?, río para sí y sonriente regreso a Yoshiwara.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
¡Yey! Un capítulo más x3

Notas y Dudas mías:

La ropa de Tsukuo, es el traje que usa a finales de la saga. Lamento si no describí bien la ropa de nuestra querida Ginko ;-;

¿Les gusto el cap? ¿Debo continuar con esta historia? ¿o debo empezar uno nueva?

Espero sus reviews cx


	5. Lluvia

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo. Sé que había dicho subir entre sábado y domingo… pero bueh.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Sorachi-sensei x3

Sin más, disfruten de la lectura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Semanas habían pasado, desde el último encuentro entre nuestros queridos amantes. La hermosa peli plateada, evadió con éxito los interrogatorios del joven yato, sobre su cita, el pelirrojo se rindió más rápido de lo que ella esperaba, lo que le pareció extraño, pero paso por alto.

La permanentada regresaba de un trabajo, que realizo sola, pues Pachie salió con su hermano y Kagura, tal vez estaba con su novia, en una de sus disputas. El atardecer, se iba haciendo cada vez más presente, la peli plateada, decidió tomar un descanso a las orillas del río, se recostó en el césped y disfruto de la puesta de sol, sonrió. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la refrescante brisa en su cuerpo. Se mantuve así, disfrutando aquella sensación de tranquilidad, hasta que una fría gota de lluvia, cayó en su rostro, haciendo que saliera de su pequeño momento de paz. Abrió sus hermosos ojos rojos, estaba empezando a llover. Suspiro y con desenfado, se levanto. La lluvia se hizo más potente, en es corto lapso de tiempo, la peli plateada bufo y corrió hacía cualquier establecimiento cercano, que le pudiera brindar refugio. Llego a una tienda, a la que no presto atención. Por primera vez en su vida, maldijo a su querido hombre del clima, por no haber dicho nada de esto, pero después se arrepintió, recordando, que hoy no lo había visto. Volvió a suspirar, se puso en cuclillas, esperando que la lluvia terminará, veía a la gente correr, de aquí para allá, buscando refugio, de la misma manera en que ella lo hizo. La peli plateada sintió frio, claro, se había mojado, se abrazo para obtener un poco más de calor, acción un tanto inútil, igual siguió de esa manera, la peli plateada soltó un "achu", para su sorpresa y tormento, una voz que conocía bien, le respondió un "salud", la mujer levanto su vista, encontrando al rubio apuesto que la suele atormentar, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa, mientras la cubría con una sombrilla-.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -la empapada peli plateada pregunto al rubio. El apuesto hombre, le seguía sonriendo-.

-Eso lo debería preguntar yo, dulzura~.-la miro divertido, pues su amante se veía indefensa, cosa poco común, y que al rubio le pareció tierna-. ¿Acaso venías a comprarte algo, para darme un obsequio? -sonrió con picardía y burlonamente a la mujer-.

-¿De qué caraj...achu! hablas? -confundida, giro su cabeza hacia atrás, era una tienda de lencería… un tanto erótica... la peli plateada se sonrojo, y de golpe se puso de pie-. ¡Ni en tus sueños más húmedos! ¡Mujeriego imbécil! -sonrojada, grito nerviosa y molesta al líder del Hyakka. El rubio rió-.

-¿Hm? Déjame decirte, que en mis sueños "mas húmedos", tu no llevas ningún tipo de prenda~.-La sonrisa del rubio, ya no contenía picardía, ahora poseía lascivia. La siempre tez blanca de la hermosa mujer, cambio a un rojo, que hacia palidecer al rojo de sus ojos-.

-Eres un hijo de... achu! -La mujer se interrumpió así misma, con un "adorable"(según Tsukuo) estornudo-.

-Ma, ma, vamos, te llevaré a la Yorozuya. -Su sonrisa lasciva, dio paso a una tierna. La hermosa permanentada, lo miro con desconfianza-.

-¿Porque confiaría en un mujeriego, como tú? -El apuesto ninja, noto que la desconfianza de su amante seguía presente. Sonrió para sí, se quito su capa (no estoy seguro de que sea eso, o le llamen así, pero creo que me doy a entender) la coloco en los hombros de la mujer, haciendo que ella mirará sorprendida al rubio, que le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora, coloco uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la hermosa permanentada. El apuesto rubio, comenzó su andar, llevando consigo a la hermosa mujer, que se negaba a mirarlo, el ninja rió por lo bajo. Ambos amantes, caminaban bajo una misma sombrilla.

-Dulzura~, aún no me has dicho que hacías ahí. Mi suposición ¿es cierta? -Burlonamente pregunto, a la peli plateada. La mujer se giro y alejo molesta del rubio, haciendo que el contacto del que gozaba el hombre desapareciera-.

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué vestiría algo así, por t?! –Sonrojada, más no estaba segura, si eran por las escandalosas insinuaciones de su autoproclamado amante o el enojo que sentía, Grito al hombre. El rubio rió divertido.

-¿Segura? –Burlonamente y con picardía, pregunto. Molesta, decidió borrar, esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro del líder del Hyakka. Le llego una idea "brillante", y adoptando una posee presuntiva, sonrió, al rubio confundido-.

-En realidad, si fui a hacer lo que tú piensas…- La hermosa mujer, fingió timidez. El rubio sonrió con… ¿orgullo?, y con su gran auto-control, evito que apareciera un derrame nasal, acompañado de un sonrojo en su rostro, irradiaba y desprendía un aura de felicidad. La mujer sonreía sádicamente por dentro, su plan, iba a la perfección-. Pero, no es para ti…-La enorme felicidad que el rubio sentía, desapareció en un soplo, ya no desprendía felicidad, ahora desprendía un aura asesina, a la pobre peli plateada le dio un escalofrío, empezó a caminar hacia atrás, el rubio le siguió el paso-.

-¿Hm? ¿Puedo saber de qué bastardo debo deshacerm…? Perdón, quise decir, ¿Quién es el afortunado? –su aura asesina era potente, el mango de la sombrilla, perdió su forma original y la hermosa e ingenua peli plateada, era encaminada a un callejón-.

-Erm… ¿porque debería de decirte? – Su retroceso, fue detenido por un muro, la mujer rogo por su vida. Sin remedio, sonrió con inocencia al rubio. Él aún seguía molesto-.

-¿Y porque no me lo dirías? –Una sonrisa forzada en el rostro del ninja apareció. El rubio aplico un Kabe-don, en la desafortunada mujer. La pobre permanentada, quedo acorralada, pensó en cada posibilidad de escape, solo se le ocurría golpear al rubio, enfurecerlo más era peor -.

-Pues… erm…-La peli plateada, se regaño por idiota, juraría, que el hombre, estaba dejando dos grietas en el muro, que cada vez se hacían más grande. Debatía entre decirle la verdad o dejar que sufriera, por imbécil-.

-¿No me dirás? –Su sonrisa forzada y su aura asesina, incrementaron. La peli plateada trago saliva-. Adivinaré, ¿Es para Sarutobi-san? –La mujer lo miró confundida y guardo silencio. El rubio molesto, se lo tomo como una afirmación, y dando un golpe al muro, salió a toda prisa de ahí, pisando la sombrilla que había dejado caer durante el Kabe-don. La mujer se quedo confundida. Proceso todo. Corrió tras el ninja imbécil, tenía que salvar a otro ninja idiota. Ambos amantes, bajo la lluvia corrían. Dejando atrás a una maltratada sombrilla-.

Sarutobi, estaba extasiado, disfrutando, de su más reciente colección de fotos, de su amada "S", unas en ropa interior, y otras mientras dormía. El ninja Stalker, se tomo el descaro de ver todo aquello, acostado en el futon de su amada. Sonriente. En el mundo de sus fantasía. Más un fuerte estruendo, en la puerta lo saco de su mundo, pensando que era la hermosa peli plateada, extendió sus brazos y puso sus labios, listos para besarla. No sintió la patada que le suele dar la mujer, si no una kunai, que le rozo el brazo, el peli violeta abrió los ojos, encontrando a un Tsukuo empapado y muy molesto.

-¿Así que era cierto?-el rubio gruño, encontrar el ninja stalker, en la habitación de Su peli plateada, y en el futon, hizo que se enojará más, su aura asesina aumento exponencialmente. Sarutobi, confundido, opto una posee de combate-.

\- ¿Es cierto que? –Pregunto, viendo que el rubio, malinterpretaba algo, decidió sacar provecho de aquello-. ¿Qué Ginko y yo somos pareja? ¡Es cierto! –Grito la mentira con éxtasis. Gran error. Una lluvia de kunais, fueron lanzados al peli violeta, que los esquivo con dificultad.- ¿Estas celoso? –Burlonamente pregunto al rubio, que lanzaba golpes y patadas al peli violeta, que los esquivaba a duras penas-.

-¡Cállate! –El líder del Hyakka molesto, seguía con sus ataques hacia el peli violeta-.

-¡Ginko sabe, que soy mejor! –El rubio molesto, por los comentarios del ninja stalker, lanzo una lluvia de Kunais, definitiva hacia e peli violeta, que por el reducido espacio, en el que peleaban (la habitación de Ginko), podía esquivar unas, pero seguramente quedaría gravemente herido, en el mejor de los casos. Las kunais, fueron desviadas, ágilmente, por un bokuto-.

-Iada, iada, ¿acaso están en época de apareamiento? (lo siento, no me pude resistir a usar esta frase xD) – La hermosa poseedora del bokuto hablo, los hombres abrieron los ojos de par en par. El enojo del rubio, no despareció-.

\- ¡Gin-san! ¡Vamos usa esto! –olvido la presencia de su rival y sacando la prenda de cuero, trato de ponérsela de nuevo a la peli plateada, de nuevo le intentaba quitar sus prendas, la mujer se sonrojo, recordó de nuevo al rubio en la noche del "banquete". El líder del Hyakka se enojo más. Estaba a punto de atacar al ninja stalker, cuando la mujer molesta y sonrojada, tomo al stalker, salió de su habitación y por el balcón lo lanzo lo más lejos y fuerte que pudo.-

-¡Y no vuelvas imbécil! –furiosa, miraba a fuera, donde hace unos minutos volaba el ninja "M". Seguí lloviendo, suspiro, aún empapada, cerró la puerta de un golpe. Se giró, choco contra, el perfecto abdomen, que ya conocía. Sintió el aire que el rubio soltó por su nariz, le recordó a un toro. A la peli plateada le dio un "Tic" y con timidez, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, encontrando a un Tsukuo molesto, que le sonrío macabramente-.

-¿Hm? ¿Por qué no querrías que el volviera?, después de todo, ¿Qué, la ropa no era para él?-De nuevo a la mujer aplico un Kabe-don, contra la puerta-.

-Ah, sobre eso…-se rasco la nunca con nerviosismo y desvío su mirada al piso, que de repente se volvió interesante. El rubio la miraba enojado e impaciente.- verás, era una bromita…-sonrió tímidamente al líder del Hyakka. Una vena se presento en la frente del hombre-.

-Me estás diciendo, que en realidad, tu y ese ninja pervertido no tienen, esa clase de relación?-Pregunto a la mujer que tenía acorralado, su aura asesina, seguía presente-.

-Tú también eres un ninja pervertido.-La vena en la frente del rubio, aumento-. Y contestando tu pregunta. No, no tengo esa clase de relación con él. ¿Acaso eres idiota? - Miró molesta al rubio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El aura asesina que desprendía el rubio, despareció tan rápido cómo llego, con sólo escuchar eso. El ninja mujeriego abrazo a la peli plateada, que confundida, solo atino a tensarse y sonrojarse-.

-Entonces sigue siendo mía~.-Le dedico esa sonrisa, que ella considera macabra. -.

-¡No soy tuya! ¿Vale? Y ahora, si no te importa, ¿podrías soltarme?-con enojo miró al rubio, mientras lo empujaba. El mujeriego, no la soltó, y le siguió sonriendo-.

-No.-negó rotundamente y recargo su cabeza en la de la peli plateada. La mujer indignada, manoteaba la cabeza del hombre-. ¿Tu fetiche se extendido a mi rostro? –Pregunto a su amante-.

-¡Arg! –siguió manoteando al rubio sonriente-.

-Ahora. ¿Cómo haré que pagues, tu "bromita"?-Sonrió, según ella, macabramente. En la frente de la peli plateada una vena se hizo presente.-

-¿Porque pagaré yo? ¡Tú te lo buscaste! –Se alejo lo suficiente y lo que le permitía el agarre del apuesto hombre. Para verlo de frente.- Además, ¡tú y el otro idiota, destrozaron mi habitación!

-¿Hm? ¿Cómo es que yo he ganado esa clase de broma? –Fingió inocencia y ser ofendido-.

Y no te preocupes, estoy seguro, que podrás pasar unas noches en Yoshiwara y dormir conmigo~.-Sonrió con picardía-.

-¡No! ¡Y suéltame! – La peli plateada, se sonrojo ligeramente, ante la oferta del hombre. El rubio rió para sí-.

-Entonces, ya que ambos estamos, sumamente empapados por tu culpa-La vena en la frente de la mujer volvió a presentarse-. Y podemos pescar un resfriado. Te apetecería, que recuperemos calor~, tu y yo, ¿en mi habitación? -Burlonamente al oído de su peli plateada hablo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la hermosa mujer y su sonrojo volvió aparecer.-

-¡Desearías! –enojada e indignada, grito al rubio. El hombre aprovecho que Ginko, acerco su rostro para gritarle. Beso a la peli plateada que tenía en sus brazos. Como siempre, Ginko gruño y golpeo al hombre en el pecho. El hombre sonrió divertido. Le devolvió el gruñido, ignoró los golpes de su amante y la sujeto con mayor fuerza. La mujer se resistió e igual que siempre, e inexplicablemente (según ella), se dejaba llevar, por el rubio que tanto le atormenta. El rubio sonrío victorioso. A la peli plateada, el beso le supo a tabaco, ella odiaba ese sabor, pero curiosamente, en los labios del rubio, le resulto… ¿agradable?. Al rubio, como siempre, le supo a gloria y como olvidar, ese dulce sabor a leche de fresa.

El oxigeno, siempre amigo de ambos, fue enemigo del rubio y de… ¿Ginko?

El hombre maldijo esa necesidad, y extrañamente, hasta para ella, hizo lo mismo que el rubio. El rubio, se alejo lo suficiente, como para poder ver el rostro de la peli plateada, sonrojada, que abría los ojos, le sonrío. La mujer, se sonrojo cual tomate, e intento alejarse del rubio. Acción inútil, porque el hombre, la acerco más a ella.

-Ma, ma, ¿Por qué la prisa, dulzura~? –La mujer en sus brazos se tenso-.

-Erm… ¿me tengo que dar una ducha?-El rubio le sonrió con lascivia, Ginko se sonrojo, sabiendo que insinuaba esa sonrisa.- ¡Y yo sola! ¡Ahora largo de mi casa! –Grito al rubio-.

-En verdad que eres sádica. ¿Planeas dejar a tu amante salir, a la lluvia, bajo ninguna protección?-la vena en la frente de la peli plateada, de nuevo hizo presencia-.

-¡Tú fuiste, quien se deshizo de la sombrilla!-Al ver que el rubio, estaba empapado, al igual que ella, suspiro-. ¡Arg! –Con frustración miro al rubio-. Puedes tomar una ducha, pero no conmigo y después de mí. ¿Vale? –miró con fastidio al rubio-.

-¿Segura? Porque, sería más "divertido" si nos bañamos juntos~.-Sonrió a la peli plateada, que se sonrojo de nuevo. El rubio disfrutaba esto-.

\- No hagas, que me arrepienta de mi hospitalidad.-Molesta dijo al rubio, y alejándose de él por fin, entro al cuarto de baño. El rubio rió.-

La hermosa protagonista, no disfruto, cómo ella hubiera querido su ducha, pues la presencia, del apuesto hombre, le resultaba imposible relajarse. Suspiro, termino su ducha, se coloco un cambio de ropa secó y del baño salió. Para su sorpresa, agrado y desagrado, se encontró con el rubio, sin ningún tipo de prenda, en su parte superior. La mujer, controlo audazmente, el sonrojo que amenazaba con mostrarse.

-¡¿Qué carajos, haces andando semi-desnudo en mi casa?! –Molesta pregunto al rubio, que estaba sentado en el escritorio de la mujer. El hombre sonrió divertido.-

-¿Acaso quieres que coja un refriado?-la mujer rodo los ojos-.

-Como sea, solo entra ahí.-señalo el baño-. Y dúchate rápido, ¿sí?-exasperada, miro al rubio-. Yo, mientras te buscaré algo de ropa.-sonrió, con pocas ganas al rubio-.

-Vale.-el hombre se acerco a la desprevenida mujer, depositando un tierno beso, en la frente de ella. La peli plateada, se quedo confundida-. Por cierto, si veo que me espías. Te obligaré a ducharte conmigo~.-La hermosa mujer se sonrojo y molesto-.

-¡¿Quién diablos, te quiere espiar?! ¡Bastardo! –El rubio rió y cerró la puerta. La pobre peli plateada, suspiro. Empezó a buscar algo que le pudiera quedar, al rubio imbécil. En su guardarropa, no había nada de su tamaño, el hombre era más grande que ella, podía ir con el viejo, pero estaba segura de que malinterpretaría todo. Busco en las prendas de su "hijo", rió, ese idiota, debía de lucir gracioso, con ropas china. Pero para su infortunio, no podría ver al rubio con esas ropas, era más probable que le quedarán las suya. Recordó, que tenía, unas ropas de hombre, que suele usar en algunos trabajos, tal vez le quede. Fue a su armario y la encontró. Salo de su destrozada habitación, toco la puerta del baño-.

-¿Has cambiado de opinión? –El rubio pregunto con picardía y burlonamente. La mujer rodo los ojos y se sonrojo ligeramente-.

-¡No! ¡Estúpido mujeriego! –Suspiro- solo te traigo un poco de ropa, mientras la tuya se seca.

-¿Hm? Que lastima.-Fingió un deje de tristeza. Ginko volvió a rodar los ojos-.

-Las dejare al salir del baño, en el piso.-Tal como dijo, dejo la ropa, y al sillón se fue a sentar. Encendió la T.V. cambiaba de canal a canal, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse, ignoró aquello, sin encontrar nada interesante que ver, tomo su Jump, y lo empezó a leer, donde la había dejado. La puerta se volvió abrir y cerrar, Ginko, volvió a ignorar la acción. Hasta que sintió el brazo del rubio alrededor de su hombro, rodó los ojos, siguió leyendo su Jump.

-Dulzura~, ¿Por qué tienes esta clase de ropa?¿Y de hombre? –Pregunto a la hermosa mujer, que leía con atención. El enojo del hombre, volvía hacer presencia-.

-En uno de mis tantos trabajos…-sin mirar al rubio respondió. Esto tranquilizo al rubio, ningún hombre había tocado a su amante. Ahora era la confusión-.

\- ¿Y por qué tienes ropa de…-se observo y analizo la ropa-. De sacerdote?

-Durante una estafa al Shinsegumi…-seguía inmersa en su lectura, el rubio se enojo, porque era ignorado, por su hermosa peli plateada. Tomo la barbilla de la peli plateada, la giro hacia él y de nuevo la beso. Ginko gruño y golpeo al rubio. El apuesto hombre, le devolvió el gruñido, sujeto a la mujer por la cintura. La peli plateada, dejo de resistirse, con mayor rapidez. El rubio la acerco más a él.

La lluvia, observaba desde la ventana, el beso que se profundizaba cada vez más entre los amantes, era cómplice, de todo aquello. La mujer se alejo del rubio, sonrojada y molesta gruño al rubio. El hombre rió para sí.-

-¡Arg! ¡Eres un bastardo! – Se lanzo al rubio, cayendo sobre él y tomándolo de la ropa. El rubio divertido, la seguía sujetando por la cintura-.

-Sí que eres atrevida, dulzura, ¿quieres continuar? –La mujer estaba a punto de golpear al rubio, cuando la puerta de la yorozuya, se abrió y cerró-.

-¡Gin-chan! ¡Estoy en casa-aru!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Yey! Un capítulo más. Espero les guste.

Agradezco a todas, las que me han dejado sus reviews, followers y favoritos.

Notas y dudas mía:

¿La relación avanza? ¿El TsuGin va bien? ¿Debo continuar esta historia o crear una nueva?

¿Les gusto el cap?

La ropa que Ginko le dio a Tsukuo, es cuando aparece la amanto mosquito. Decidí que usara esa, pues se supone que es más holgada, y creo que es más probable que le quede a Tsukuo…

En Fin, espero sus Reviews. Y por favor, dejen reviews, me inspirar a continuar, pero más que todo, eso me ayudaría a aclarar mis ideas.


	6. Broma 2

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo, lamento la tardanza.

Disclaimer: Los personajes obviamente no son míos, son de Gorila-sensei

Sin más, disfruten. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Gin-chan! ¡Estoy en casa-aru! -El pelirrojo, sonriente anunció su inoportuna llegada. Más la sonrisa del yato desapareció al ver la posición de su "madre" y Tsukuo-. ... Gin-chan, que ¿Estás haciendo-aru? -Uno de los afamados "Tic" de la peli plateada apareció. Soltó con rapidez al rubio, que apunto estaba de golpear. Sonrió al yato confundido-.

-¡Kagura, Okaeri! -fingió su voz tierna, mientras intentaba cambiar de tema. Algo inútil, pues a pesar, de haber soltado al rubio, seguía sobre el ninja, en una posición un tanto comprometedora, sumado a que el apuesto líder del Hyakka, la tomaba por la cintura-.

-¿Okaeri? ¿Enserio? Kagura-kun, nos encuentra en una situación intima~, y a ti ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre? -El rubio hablo burlonamente, a la hermosa mujer sobre él. Recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en el pecho, por parte de ella-.

-¡Pues entonces habla tú! ¡Konoyaro! -Gritó molesta, al hombre que seguía debajo de ella. Cruzo sus brazos. El rubio sonrió. El yato, se sintió ligeramente excluido.-

-¿Segura~? -Miro a su amante, que momentos atrás no le dirigía la mirada. La mujer miró con una cara de *no te atrevas* al rubio, esté le sonrió.- Verás, Kagura-kun, Ginko, y yo somos a...-Y tal como el ninja esperaba, la hermosa mujer que tomaba por la cintura, le interrumpió, con rapidez. El rubio reía mentalmente, mientras exteriormente gruño a su amante por interrumpirle-.

-Eres un hijo de...-La peli plateada iba a iniciar una disputa con su amante. Hasta que un pelirrojo, molesto y confundido interrumpió a los "amantes" con unos.- Cough, Cough. -ambos amantes recordaron la presencia del yato. La mujer dirigió su atención, al más joven-.

-Entonces, Gin-chan, ¿Que hacían-aru? -inquisitivamente observaba a la pareja. La mente de la permanentada, estaba al mil por hora, analizando cualquier excusa plausible.-

-Ermm… ¿Discutíamos, sobre el calentamiento global? –No muy segura de lo que acababa de decir respondió a su "hijo", el último le dedico una cara que contenía "WTF" y "Are You Fucking Kididing me", sobra decir que el rubio tenía la misma cara.-

-Gin-chan.-suspiro.- ¿Enserio-aru? –El pelirrojo fastidiado, pregunto a la mujer, que sonrió tímidamente, como si así fuera hacer más creíble aquello.-

-Enserio que eres idiota.-El rubio debajo de ella, suspiro. Una vena salto en la frente de la mujer sobre él. Sin soltarla de la cintura, se sentó lo mejor que pudo, la permanentada al notar aquello, intento levantarse, cosa que no pudo, pues el hombre se negaba a liberarla.- Verás, vine a la ciudad, por unas cosas, cuando comenzó a llover, por fortuna, está haragana.-Señalo a la hermosa peli plateada que lo golpeo de nuevo en el pecho, el hombre sonrío.- Iba pasando por ahí, y se ofreció a compartir su sombrilla conmigo, desafortunadamente, por una serie de acontecimientos, nos terminamos empapando ambos.

La yorozuya, nos quedaba más cerca, así que Ginko me invito a pasar, me prestó su ducha, un poco de ropa.-señalo la prenda que llevaba puesta.- y heme aquí. –La peli plateada asintió confirmando la verdad un "poco" distorsionada por el hombre que ahora más bien le abrazaba.-

-Sí, pero eso no me explica su posición anterior y la actual-aru.-Cruzado de brazos, golpeaba con insistencia su pie contra el piso, tal como un padre molesto. La peli plateada, intento de nuevo parase y alejarse del rubio, el cual se negó, reteniéndola con mayor fuerza. Ginko, sonreía al yato, mientras insultaba al hombre, ambas acciones a la vez, en un cómico intervalo.-

-¡Ah! Eso, pues veras, la haragana intento besarme~.-Copiando la mejor "póker face" de su permanentada, el rubio respondió al yato. La peli plateada se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras otra vena se presento en su hermoso rostro, molesta tomo de nuevo al rubio por el cuello de la prenda.-

-¡Eres un Bastardo! –El rubio río-. ¡Hijo de…! –La mujer fue interrumpida por su "hijo", que molesto, la tomo de sus ropas y con su gran fuerza yato la separo del rubio, que se enfado, le habían robado todo contacto que poseía con su peli plateada.- ¿Eh? Mocoso ¡Bájame! -Pues prácticamente flotaba, por el agarre del yato, parecía un cachorro.- ¡Tengo que deshacerme de ese mujeriego!

-¡Cállate Gin-chan! –Molesto a su "madre" regaño. A la mujer le dio un "Tic", pero igual se calló y desvió su mirada.- Tsukuo-nii, me alegro de verte-aru.-sonrío al líder del Hyakka, que le devolvió la sonrisa.- Ahora, no le creo a ninguno-aru. Solo digan la verdad-aru.-El rubio sonrió con malicia a su amante, que se agitaba para tratar liberarse, sabiendo, lo que él diría.-

-La verdad es que somos amantes~.-Esta vez, para infortunio de la peli plateada no pudo callar al rubio, la mujer suspiro y pidió que la tierra la tragará. El pelirrojo al escuchar esto sonrío de oreja a oreja.-

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!¡Gin-chan Tiene novio-aru! –abrazo a la peli plateada-.

¡Felicidades Gin-chan! –La mujer sin saber que pasaba asintió. Seguía en aquel estado de confusión, hasta que sintió unos grandes y fuertes brazos que ya conocía muy bien, unirse al abrazo. Dirigió su mirada al poseedor de aquellos brazos, que le sonrió. Confundida, proceso todo. Se sonrojo, y de golpe termino aquel abrazo.-

-¡Espera! ¡No soy novia de este imbécil mujeriego! –Exaltada, grito mientras señalaba al rubio.-

-Ma, ma, dulzura~, que ya no es necesario ocultarlo.-Dedico a la peli plateada aquella sonrisa considerada por ella macabra. Mientras la tomaba por la cintura. El pelirrojo, sonreía divertido y feliz con todo aquello.-

-¡Espera! ¡Qué haces suéltame!-nerviosa y sonrojada, intentaba quitar la mano del rubio de su cintura, acción inútil, el rubio no la dejaría.-

-¿Gin-chan, porque no me lo habías dicho-aru? –Pregunto a la peli plateada sonrojada.-  
-¡No le creas a esté idiota! ¡Obviamente él esta bromeando! ¿No es así Tsukuo? –Sonrió nerviosa al rubio, el hombre negó la pregunta-.¿Por qué si quiera me moleste en preguntarte?-Rodo los ojos-.

-Dulzura~, te he dicho que me llames "cariño", después de todo eres mi amante. ¿No? –Sonrió a la mujer sonrojada.-

-¿De qué carajos hablas? ¿Cuándo me has dicho algo así? ¡Suéltame! –Frustrada, volvió su mirada a su "amante". El rubio solo sonreía encantado-

-¡Ya sé! Tsuku-nii, ¿te gustaría pasar la noche aquí-aru?, al parecer no dejará de llover hasta mañana-aru, ¡Puedes dormir con Gin-chan-aru! -Sonriente, con las mejores intenciones del mundo, el pelirrojo ofreció. El rubio sonrió con picardía a su amante, la peli plateada, se sonrojo, y con furia miró a su "hijo" idiota.-

-Me parece perfecto, y ¿a ti dulzura~? –Volvió a sonreírle. La mujer iba a negar esa propuesta, pero recordando algo sumamente importante. Sonrió "radiante" a ambos idiotas.-

-Vale, me parece perfecto, cariño~.- Soltó lo ultimo con un tono de picardía al rubio. Sonrió, con una vena en su frente. Y volviendo a tener otra idea "brillante" al oído del rubio susurro.- Tal vez, nos podríamos divertir~.-Uso un tono seductor. Al apuesto líder del Hyakka, casi le da un derrame nasal. La peli plateada volvía a sonreír sádicamente, por dentro.-

-¡Entonces, me voy-aru! –La mujer miró confundida al pelirrojo. El rubio irradio extrema felicidad, al escuchar eso.- Venía a decirte que tendré una pijamada.-sonrió a su madre, que al parecer no se daba cuenta, que el rubio la tomaba con mayor fuerza y la pegaba más a él, muy sonriente.-

-¿No será con Souko-chan? ¿Verdad?, que no estoy de humor, para cuidar a sus crías.-sonrió con malicia al yato que se sonrojo.-

-¡Claro que no-aru! Y ¡Esa Sádica no es mi novia-aru! -Gritó a la permanentada, que le sonrío divertida.- ¡Sera una pijamada con Aniki y pachie-aru!

-¿Saldrás con esta lluvia, por esa comida tan mala? –El rubio ansioso, por la propuesta de la peli plateada, se estaba empezando a desesperar.-

-Descuida-aru, llevo mi sombrilla, y Pachie será quien cocine-aru.-sonrió a su "madre. Que suspiro.-

-Vale, pero quiero que estés aquí mañana, que te necesito para un encargo.

-¡Hai!-asintió- ¡Janee! –Sonriente salió el yato junto sekihabaru, a la calle lluviosa. Al ya no escuchar al yato, el rubio tomo a la desprevenida mujer, al estilo princesa.-

-¿¡Que carajos haces ahora!? –molesta miro al hombre, que le sostenía sonriente.-

-No habías dicho que nos divertiríamos~.-Con lascivia sonrió a su presa… perdón, amante. La mujer recordando su "idea", de nuevo, sonrió con malicia para sí.-

\- ¿Jugaremos toda la noche? -seductoramente susurro al oído del ninja. Otro derrame nasal, se quiso manifestar, afortunadamente, el líder del Hyakka lo pudo controlar. Y con rapidez, se dirigió a la habitación de la peli plateada, la mujer resistía la risa que amenazaba salir. El hombre abrió la puerta, encontrando la habitación de su amante destrozada. Ginko no pudos más y empezó a reír.-

-¡Wuajajajaja!¿¡Enserio creías que accedería!? –Se sostenía el estomago, mientras sonoramente carcajeaba. En la frente del rubio apareció una vena, era demasiado bello creer, que "aquello" sucedería.- ¡jajajaj! ¡En verdad eres idiota! –El rubio molesto, interrumpió la "delicadas risas" de su amante. Poniendo sus labios sobre los suaves y dulces de ella. La peli plateada, se molesto y de nuevo, aquel "ritual" comenzaba. Ginko luchaba, golpeaba y gruñía al rubio, esté le devolvía el gruñido, la tomaba con mayor fuerza, mientras la acercaba más a él, y por alguna "extraña" razón, Ginko se dejaría llevar, dejando que el apuesto ninja profundizara el beso, para después alejarse, por necesidad de aire. La mujer, abrió sus hermosos ojos rojizos, que tanto fascinaban al rubio, sonrojada y molesta, intento alejarse, del rubio.-

-¿Hm? ¿A dónde crees que vas, dulzura~? –El ninja, yacía sobre ella, pues la pobre e incauta mujer, no se había percatado, que el muy listillo, había llevado aquel beso al sofá, aprisionándola.-

-¡Serás cabrón! ¡Quítate de encima! –Golpeaba insistentemente el pecho del rubio. El hombre tomo sus manos, las beso y le sonrió con lascivia.-

-¿Hm? ¿No dijiste que nos divertiríamos? –Acerco su rostro al de su sonrojada peli plateada.-

-¡Eso era solo una broma! ¡Maldito mujeriego!, ¡Suéltame! –Con insistencia, intentaba alejarse de su amante.-

-Vaya, que me has hecho dos "bromitas" hoy. ¿Cuál será tu castigo? –Lascivamente sonrió a la peli plateada.-

-¡Espera! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Menos esto!.. ¿Ara? ¿Deja vu?- lo último, lo dijo más para sí que para el rubio mujeriego, el hombre sonrió con malicia.-

-Vale, a partir de hoy, oficialmente eres mi amante, y como tal, hoy dormirás conmigo~.-Sonrió radiante de felicidad. La peli plateada confundida, negó.-

-¡Y un carajo! –Golpeo su cabeza contra la del rubio, queriendo que así el rubio la soltará, logrando obtener un dolor de cabeza y que el líder del Hyakka se enfadará. Y la besará de nuevo, la permanentada, intentaba alejar al rubio de ella, lo consiguió, para su infortunio, esto hizo, que el rubio se concentrará en su delgado cuello, la peli plateada se sonrojo, el rubio sonrío triunfante y para su deleite, la hermosa mujer, soltó un pequeño y según él "tierno" quejido de placer. La líder de la yorozuya escuchando aquel sonido expulsado por ella, se puso más roja y de nuevo golpeo al rubio, cosa que no funciono, pues ahora el rubio, la tomó con mayor fuerza y muy contento, en su cuello dejaba chupetones. Para deleite del ninja, ahora jadeó, el hombre, volvió su atención al rostro que tanto le encanta, sonrío victorioso y beso de nuevo a su amante, la pobre mujer, ahora estaba cual tomate. Se dejo llevar de nuevo por el apuesto líder del Hyakka, seguiría así, de no ser, porque sintió las manos del rubio tratando de despojarla de sus ropas. Recupero su cordura y pateando al rubio en su "Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon", logro alejarse de él.-

-¡Tú! ¡Estúpido mujeriego! ¡Aléjate de mí! –Sonrojada y un poco desalineado señalo acusadoramente al rubio adolorido.-

-Dulzura~, esa no es manera, de tratar a tu amante.- mientras ya recuperado de aquél golpe, se acercaba, peligrosamente a la bella peli plateada.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Yey! Otro capítulo, espero les guste. Lamento haber tardado en publicarlo, pero me fui de vacaciones con mi familia…

Gracias, a las que me han dado followers y agregado favoritos, me hacen feliz :'D

Notas y dudas mías:  
¿Les gusto el cap? ¿Debo continuar está historia o crear otra?

Por favor dejen sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir y me ayudan TwT

En fin, hasta el próximo cap…


	7. La noche

Un capítulo más de nuestro querido TsuGin 3

En verdad, lamento mi tardanza por este nuevo cap, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes obviamente no son míos :v  
Sin más disfruten

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

El líder del hyakka avanzaba con esa sonrisa "macabra", hacia a su amante que retrocedía con temor, daban la sensación de un lobo acorralando a un pequeño conejo.

-Así qué… ¿Cómo debería hacerte pagar, dulzura~? –La sonrisa del rubio se hizo más, grande a la vez que una vena en su frente se mostraba. La peli plateada seguía retrocediendo, hasta que su temeroso retroceso fue detenido por un muro, el rubio coloco sus manos contra el muro, aplicándole así un kabe-don. La hermosa mujer trago saliva y sonrió con nerviosismo a su auto-proclamado amante.-

-¿Te parecen 30 yenes? –Sonrió con nerviosismo al rubio, este acerco su rostro al de ella, la peli plateada atino a cerrar sus ojos y desviar su cabeza, el ninja sonrió divertido ante la timidez de la mujer. Teniendo frente él los oídos de su amante le susurro-.

-¿Crees que eso me saciará~? –Lo dijo seductoramente, y divertido ante el repentino sonrojo de su permanentada, mordió "juguetonamente" su oído, acción a la que la mujer reacciono con un respingo y golpeando al rubio en el pecho. El ninja sonrió divertido.-

-¿Quién te dijo que podías andar por ahí mordiendo a cualquiera? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Estúpido ninja pervertido! –La sonrojada mujer señalo acusadoramente a su depredador… perdón quise decir, a su "amante"-

-¿em? Yo no ando por ahí mordiendo a cualquiera.-acerco de nuevo su rostro al de la mujer, que esta vez decidió "hacerle frente" y no desviar su mirada, aunque debía admitir que estaba nerviosa, el rubio sonrió y con un tono seductor, prosiguió.- Solo marco lo que es mío.-Mientras con diversión deslizaba sus dedos sobre las marcas que le había proporcionado momentos atrás, en su delgado cuello. La mujer se sonrojo tanto, que hacia palidecer el rojo de sus ojos, aquel color cubrió todo su cuerpo. Por lo que el rubio nuevamente con tono seductor y acompañado de lascivia, le susurro.- Tal vez debería comprobar hasta dónde llega este hermoso sonrojo tuyo~.- Ginko se tensó y nerviosa empezó a insultar al hombre.-

-¡Eres un mujeriego hijo de…-Pero no pudo continuar, ya que el rubio aprovecho el despiste de la mujer apoderándose de sus labios. Para su sorpresa y deleite esta vez la peli plateada solo se limitó a gruñir, para después permitirle seguir sin problemas aquel beso, sonrió victorioso. El beso fue interrumpido, por la siempre necesidad de respirar, el rubio gruño y sonrío al ver a la sonrojada líder de la yorozuya temblar le sus bien torneadas piernas y hubiera caído de no ser, por que el rubio la tomo por la cintura.

La bella peli plateada rogó que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de aquello y que la hubiera detenido por alguna otra razón, a la vez que rogaba ser soltada por aquel ninja que tanto la atormenta.-

\- Esto si no me lo esperaba. No sabía que podía causar este efecto en ti, dulzura~.-Con tono triunfante acerco más a él a la roja mujer, que desviaba su mirada.-

\- ¡N…no sé a qué te refieres! ¡Suéltame! –Nerviosa y con un poco de mayor fuerza en sus piernas grito al apuesto rubio.-

-¿Segura~? ¿Por qué según veo te encanto el beso~? –con diversión repuso, haciendo que el sonrojo ya desaparecido en la mujer en sus brazos, volviera a presentarse.-

\- ¡Argg! ¡Alucinas! ¡Suéltame, maldito ninja pervertido! –La peli plateada luchaba contra el fuerte agarre del hombre que sonreía-.

-No te soltaré hasta que aceptes, cariño~.-Dedico una sonrisa "encantadora" a Ginko, que gruño.-

-Ja, ya veremos.-Con tono de incredulidad exclamo la peli plateada, mientras intentaba separarse de él.-

-¿em? ¿Mi dulce amante duda de mí? –Ginko rodo los ojos, el rubio sonrío divertido.- De acuerdo~. Si te rindes primero, serás mí amante oficialmente~.-Sonrío con autosuficiencia-.

-Y si yo gano ¿Qué? –La mujer interrumpió su lucha, para mirar al ninja que, al escuchar esa "absurda" (según él) posibilidad, le sonrió.-

-Estaré a tu servicio durante todo un mes.-La permanentada al escuchar esto, le brillaron los ojos.-

-¿Enserio?-Emocionada, pregunto. El rubio le sonrió y asintió.- ¡Vale! -La mujer sonrió al líder del Hyakka, resplandeciendo felicidad. El ninja estaba confundido, pues no se imaginaba que pensaba su amante.-

-¿Por qué tanta felicidad dulzura~? ¿Acaso planeas hacerme cosas pervertidas~? –Lo dijo con tono burlón y seductor. La peli pateada se sonrojo y una vena se mostró en su frente.-

\- ¡Arg! ¡Eres un bastardo! ¿Quién querría hacer esa clase de cosas contigo? –Golpeo al rubio en el pecho esté solo río.-

-Ma, ma. Pero déjame decirte en que no tendría ningún inconveniente con eso~.-Susurro al oído de la mujer, que de nuevo se sonrojo y lo golpeo.-

-¡Idiota! Como sea, ¡yo ganaré! –Acabando de decir eso, siguió luchando contra el fuerte agarre del rubio pervertido que suspiro.-

\- Buena suerte con eso, dulzura~.-Ginko lo fulmino con la mirada y continuo con su tarea. El líder del Hyakka río para sí.-

Minutosdespués…

-¿Te he dicho que te odio? -una molesta líder de la yorozuya, ignoraba como podía al hombre que muy sonriente la abrazaba.-

-¿Hm? Pues en estos últimos minutos me lo has recordado bastante, cariño~.-Lo último lo susurro al oído de la mujer que en su frente tenía una vena.-

-Pues permite me decírtelo de nuevo.-Sonrío con una aura oscura a su alrededor.- Te odio

-Eres muy mala perdedora, ¿no es así dulzura~?-pego más así a su amante-

-¡Arg! –La mujer rodo los ojos y no dio importancia a la acción de su actual y ahora oficialmente amante. Pues la desafortunada o no del todo permanentada, perdió aquella apuesta. Y ahora, "dormía", junto el rubio molesto en su futon. Pues era dormir en la Yorozuya o en Yoshiwara, "pedido" de un líder del hyakka con sonrisa macabra.-

-Dulzura~.-susurro a la mujer, que suspiro-

-¿Qué?- con desenfado pregunto la mujer, como si la distancia que mantenían ahora, no fuera de importancia.-

-Segura que no quieres hacer, el resto de la noche más "entretenida"~?-El líder del hyakka soltó su propuesta, como sí se tratase de nada con un tono lleno de picardía, La mujer que abrazaba, se tensó y sonrojo, para después golpear al rubio bastardo en el pecho, que solo río. Dos idiotas amantes, dormían.

La ensoñación de nuestra querida protagonista fue interrumpida por la sensación de algo un poco húmedo en sus mejillas. Ginko gruño.

-¡Arg! Sekihabaru fuera de mi habitación..-La peli plateada replico y se giró para seguir durmiendo. Su regaño fue en vano, pues aquella sensación se repitió de nuevo en su mejilla, y después se paseó por su cuello, provocándole cosquillas, haciendo que riera.-

-Basta sekihabaru, me haces cosquillas. Ja, ja, ja.- La mujer rodaba mientras reía, abrió sus encantadores ojos de pez muerto, a tino a tensarse.-

-Vaya, no sabía que podías reaccionar tan adorablemente, a mis besos~.-Sonrió la razón de las cosquillas. La peli plateada dio un grito ahogado, se sonrojo y enfureció, todo en un instante, el hombre rio para sí.-

-¡Como te atreves! –Golpeo al rubio en el pecho, sonrió divertido.- ¡Crees que es divertido besar personas dormidas!

-Ma, ma. Que no es para tanto dulzura~. Solo quería despertarte.-Lo dijo adoptando una de las mejores "Pokerface" de la mujer en sus brazos.-

-¡¿Y no había otra forma?! –indignada pregunto al rubio sonriente.-

-No.-Rotundamente negó, Ginko rodo los ojos. Suspiro. Intento levantarse, acción inútil.-

-¿A donde crees que vas dulzura~? –Pego más así a la peli plateada que molesta, intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su amante.-

-¡Arg! ¡Suéltame bastardo! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer!

-¿Tú? ¿Hacer algo? –Fingiendo sorpresa pregunto.-

-¿Por qué ese tono de sorpresa? ¿eh? ¡Bastardo! –Suspiro-. Tengo un trabajo que hacer, así que fuera.

-Así es como te despides de tu amante~.-Con tono de ofendido hablo. La mujer que abrazaba rodo los ojos.-

-Sí, sí, así que fuera. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como para estar con un mujeriego todo el día.-Con desenfado insulto al rubio "indignado".-

-Vale.-libero un poco a la líder de la yorozuya, y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, la trajo de nuevo hacia él, quedando su rostro cerca del suyo, un "Tic" apareció en el hermoso rostro de la permanentada, el hombre sonrío.- Pero dame mi beso de despedida~.-La poseedora de ojos de pez muerto se puso cual remolacha, el rubio sonrió más.-

-¡N.. No! ¿¡Estás loco!? Kaguraestá a punto de llegar y tu plane…-Y el "regaño" de la líder de la yorozuya, fue interrumpido por los labios (que según ella) saben a tabaco. Ginko Gruño, Tsukuo sonrió, siguió, y la mujer se rindió. El beso iba ganando más "calor", hasta que fue interrumpido por un abrupto, aclaramiento de garganta de cierto pelirrojo. La mujer se tensó y el hombre gruño. Ginko separo sus rostro del apuesto rubio, que refunfuño, más no se pudo separar de él, el líder del Hyakka no se lo permitiría.-

-¿Y bien? –cual padre molesto pregunto el yato. Observo a la pareja, de "tortolitos". Ginko desvío la mirada al piso, como si de repente se hubiese tornado interesante. El rubio sonreía encantadoramente (aunque por dentro maldecía al siempre querido intruso), mientras abrazaba a la peli plateada.-

-Gin-chan, ¿Qué estaban haciendo-aru?.- Ginko dio un respingo al oír su nombre y nerviosamente le sonrío.-

-erm… ¿Practicar RCP? –Sonrió de nuevo. El pelirrojo internamente hizo un "facepalm", aunque aplaudió, que esa fuera una mentira más creíble que la anterior. El rubio actuó de la misma manera, aunque este, estaba más bien divertido. El yato suspiro, dirigió su mirada al rubio.-

-Entonces… Tsukuo-nii, ¿Que hacían?-molesto pregunto.-

\- A pues, verás, nos estábamos besando.-Lo soltó como sí nada. Ginko dio un grito ahogado y rogo que la tierra la tragara. El pelirrojo, sonrío de oreja a oreja. Tsukuo sonreía con orgullo.-

-¡Felicidades Gin-san! –Arrebato a su "madre" del agarre de su amante que gruño por lo bajo, sonido ignorado por el pelirrojo, que abrazo con fuerza a la hermosa y confundida mujer.- ¡Has dejado de ser una solterona-aru! –A la antes confundida mujer, le apareció una vena en su frente, el rubio bastardo reía por lo bajo por el comentario del yato.-

-¿¡A quien llamas solterona!? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Konoyaro!.-Grito aún en brazos de su "hijo", mientras vanamente intentaba golpearlo. Tsukuo reía divertido ante la escena.- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Espera que me suelte y me la pagaras! –Intentando zafarse del abrazo del yato amenazo al líder del Hyakka. Kagura, divertido libero a su "madre" del abrazo. Debido a la fuerza de ella en dirección al rubio, cayó sobre este último. El rubio sonrió divertido, pues su amante aturdida, yacía sobre él.-

-¿Hm? Dulzura~ Creía que no querías que Kagura-kun nos viera~, pero con gusto puedo complacerte~

-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué carajos te traes…? –Espabilada. Noto su postura, se sonrojo y cual rayo se levanto. El Ninja sonrió divertido.-

-Gin-san, eres una inútil-aru.-Suspiro el yato, con tono de decepción, a Ginko le dio uno de sus típicos "Tics".-

\- ¡¿Y por qué soy una inútil?! ¡Maldito mocoso!-Desvío su atención del rubio, a su "hijo".-

-¡Acabas de arruinar el beso-aru!-Escupió al piso molesto.- Pobre Tsukuo-nii-aru –"Sollozando" se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo. Otra vena se presento en la frente de la permanentada.-

-¿¡Y porque es él la victima¡? –Señalo acusadoramente al rubio apuesto, que ahora estaba de pie.-

-¡Ah! ¡Pobre de mí! ¿Por qué mi amante ha tenido que ser tan inútil? –Con un tono "lastimero" le seguía el juego al yato. Y una vena más, hizo acto de presencia acompañando a la otra en la frente de la peli plateada molesta, aunque la escena le recordaba a ella y Souko, molestando a Hijikata.-

-¿Ah? ¿Ahora tu bastardo? ¡Yo soy la victima! ¡Imbéciles! ¡Váyanse al carajo! –Una Ginko molesta se dirigía a la puerta, se coloco sus botas, abrió la puerta, salió, los fulmino con la mirada, cerró la puerta de un portazo, y bajo las escaleras maldiciendo por lo bajo.-

\- Vaya, si se molesto-aru. Estúpida Gin-chan-aru –suspiro el pelirrojo.- Lo siento Tsukuo-nii, no pensé que se fuera a ir sin mí.

-Ma, ma, no te preocupes Kagura-kun –sonrió, mientras lo despeinaba.- Me encargaré después –El ninja, salía de la yorozuya-. Hasta luego.-Y haciendo un ademán de despedida, cerró la puerta, sonriente, se dirigía a Yoshiwara.-

La hermosa peli plateada, llegaba de aquel encargo, a su querida yorozuya, mientras maldecía a su hijo por no haberla acompañado como había prometido ayer por la noche.

-Ese estúpido mocoso, por su culpa tuve que cargar todo yo sola –suspiro, se rasco la nunca, y cerró la puerta de la yorozuya.- El próximo encargo, lo hará el solo –Distraídamente, se estiraba sin mirar al frente, suspiro cansado, para su infortunio, choco contra algo firme, con olor a tabaco, con un "Tic", sin mirar arriba.- ¿Ara? ¿No recuerdo haber puesto un muro tan maloliente aquí? –Paso sus manos por la parte superior de aquella "pared", esperando comprobar que si era una pared y no cierto ninja. Un rostro, vale, puede ser cualquiera, una cicatriz. El "Tic" volvió a presentarse. Miro hacia arriba, el rubio le sonrió, la peli plateada le devolvió la sonrisa con nerviosismo.-

-¿Así que soy un muro maloliente? –Tomo la mano de la incauta mujer, pues aún no la retiraba de su cicatriz, que era un recuerdo de su promesa a dejar de ser un hombre ( Nota: Tomen lo en el sentido, de que no se enamoraría de alguna mujer, y solo protegería Yoshiwara. ¿Capisci?). Sonrió a la sonrojada y molesta mujer que tenía de frente. Beso su mano, haciendo que ella se sonrojara más.-

-¿Qué crees que haces bastardo? ¡Y si eres un muro maloliente! –Sonrojada, grito al rubio divertido.- ¿Además que haces en mi casa? ¿eh? –Confundida, ignoro que el rubio ahora la estuviese abrazando-.

-Pues verás, vengo por ti, cariño~.-sonrió a la mujer que abrazaba.-

-¿Ah? –Fue lo único que la mujer expulso de su boca, por la confusión. El rubio suspiro. Esto molesto a Ginko, aunque prefirió no decir nada.-

-Que vengo por ti.-ahora la peli plateada suspiro y un poco molesta, repuso.-

-Vale, que eso si lo he captado, pero exactamente ¿Por qué? –Inclino su cabeza ligeramente, debido a su confusión, acción que al rubio le pareció adorable, sonrió.-

-¿Que no es obvio?-La cara de exasperación de su amante lo negó, rió para sí.- Vamos a nuestra primera cita~

-¿Ah? Eso ya lo hicimos, ¿recuerdas?, Fue esa vez, que tú, bastardo, te atreviste a lametear mi mano

-Ma,ma, pero esa vez, negabas ser mi amante. Así que iremos en nuestra primera cita Oficial.-Sonrió encantadoramente a la peli plateada que suspiro.-

-Vete al diablo, ¡Quiero dormir!-El rubio le sonrió macabramente.- ¡Espera! ¿Qué tramas? ¡Bájame!

Un Ninja sonriente salía de la yorozuya, con nuestra protagonista en su hombro, cual costal. Ginko maldecía y golpeaba a su amante.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

¡Yey! ¡Un capítulo más! De nuevo, lamento la Largaaaaaaaaa…. Espera :'v

Sin más espero sus Reviews me inspiran, y gracias a todos sus followers y favoritos :'D


	8. ¿1 Cita?

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

¡Yey! Un capítulo más de mi tan adorada pareja 3

Enserio lamento, lamento la tan largaaaaaaaaaaaa espera de este capítulo, he estado un poco ocupada, prometo tratar de subir más rápido como lo solía hacer antes.

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de los personajes, más si de la trama :v

Sin más espero les guste, no olviden dejar sus reviews

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

-¡Bájame maldito bastardo! –Una peli plateada furiosa golpeaba la espalda de su amante-.

-No.-Rotundamente contesto. Ginko gruño y siguió golpeando al rubio. El líder del Hyakka suspiro- Vale te bajaré. –Tal como dijo la coloco en el piso con sumo cuidado. La líder de la yorozuya se disponía salir corriendo, cuando para su infortunio, el rubio la tomo por la cintura, a la mujer le dio uno de sus típicos "Tic's".- ¿Planeabas ir a algún lado, dulzura~? –Con una sonrisa al mejor estilo Kamuiko. La peli plateada trago saliva -.

-Para nada. -Sonrió con temor. Desvío su atención e intentando cambiar de tema, ya que temía por su vida.- ¿Y a donde se supone que vamos? –devolviendo su atención al rubio.-

-¿Hm? Eso es una sorpresa, dulzura~.-Pego más así a su amante, continuo su andar. Su bella amante suspiro, él sonrió para su interior.-

Después de algunos minutos llegaron a su destino. Ginko miro el lugar, era un cine. En las carteleras se podían ver la variedad de películas, de terror, románticas, cómicas, infantiles, etc. La peli plateada suspiro.

-¿Enserio? ¿Me has traído al cine? ¿Para este lugar tan cliché, he perdido mi oportunidad de tener mi siesta de belleza? –Haciendo una mímica de dolor, y hablando con un tono lastimero la peli plateada insultaba a su amante, y hubiera seguido, de no ser porque sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda; de nuevo un "Tic" se presento, volvió su atención al rubio que ahora poseía una aura de molestia mientras sonreía.-

-¿Hm? ¿Acaso te apetece ir a otro lado? ¿Tal vez ahí? –El rubio señalo un love hotel. Mientras sujetaba con mayor fuerza a la líder de la yorozuya.-

-¿De qué hablas? – Y dirigiendo su atención hacia donde señalaba su amante, se sonrojo, trago saliva, temerosamente le sonrió y empezó a negar energéticamente.- Vale, que hoy me apetece ver una película.-Cambio su antipatía a la de su puesta felicidad con rapidez.-

\- ¿Estás segura, dulzura~? Porque ahora que lo pienso, prefiero hacer contigo algo que requiera más esfuerzo físico~ .-Susurro lo último a la hermosa poseedora de ojos de pez muerto que ahora estaba sonrojada.-

-¡Segura! ¡¿Y qué insinúas?! ¿¡eh!? ¡Bastardo! –Furiosa insulto al rubio que divertido, continuo su andar hacia el cine.-

-Ten.-Tomo la mano de su amante y colocando dinero en sus manos, sonrió, ante la mirada de confusión que recibía de ella.- Tu ve a comprar las golosinas mientras yo compro los boletos, ¿Vale, dulzura~? –No del todo segura la peli plateada sonriente se dirigió a cumplir con su misión. El rubio sonrió por lo infantil de su permanentada.

-¡Hey! Sádica, puedes dejar de hacerme gastar el poco dinero que tengo-aru.-Un pelirrojo molesto y ligeramente sonrojado por la cercanía de la castaña que estaba sentada a su lado y abrazaba su tonificado brazo-.

-¿Ara?¿Acaso te estás quejando chino? Al parecer tu idiotez.-Una vena apareció en la frente del yato.- no te deja recordar que perdiste la apuesta. Así que cállate estúpido chino.-

-Bruja.-En la frente de la castaña apareció una vena.-¿ Además porque esta clase de películas-aru? Son a-bu-rri-das- aru…

-Sólo cállate y déjame ver la película.- Golpeando al yato en el brazo, para después dirigir su atención a la inmensa pantalla. El pelirrojo suspiro.-

El yato resignado, miraba la película como todos los demás dentro de la sala. Suplicaba que aquel filme terminara pronto y para su alivio, cuando la película, llevaba poco más de 30 minutos y empezó "la mejor parte" (la parte donde aparecen todos los fantasmas, screamers etc.) una voz femenina resonó en la sala.

Durururururururudurururururu

Pepepepepepepeppepepepepe

Durururururu

Pampampa

konna koto ii na  
dekitara ii na  
anna yume konna yume ippai aru kedo

El pelirrojo dirigió con rapidez su mirada a la dirección donde provenía aquella voz, el Yato abrió los ojos de par en par, la persona que menos quería que lo viera estaba ahí…  
Ginko, la hermosa y cobarde peli plateada tenía sus pies sobre su asiento, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se cubría los oídos de la misma manera, seguía cantando aquella canción, mientras Tsukuo, un poco molesto le pedía que se callara y rápidamente pedía disculpas, en una serie de intervalos, ya que la gente de la sala no tardo en cuchichear.

-¡Hey! Chino, ¿Que esa no es la Danna?-La voz monótona de la sádica, llamo al yato que nervioso dirigió su atención hacia ella de nuevo.- Oi, y ese rubio, estaba con ella la otra vez… ¿No me digas que son novios? –Sonrió con malicia la castaña-. Esto hará sentir una solterona a Hijibaka –Saco su celular para tomar unas fotos, el yato viendo aquello entro en pánico, si la líder de la yorozuya lo viera, lo atormentaría de por vida, tomo el celular de la castaña, lo arrojo al piso, se rompió, suspiro de alivio.-

-Oi, maldito chino.-La castaña con aura asesina tomo por el hombro al pelirrojo.- ¿Qué rayos crees que acabas de hacer? –con cada palabra su fuerza en el agarre aumentaba.-

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas estúpida sádica-aru? Si estás molesta por tu mierda de teléfono-aru, estoy seguro, de que robas demasiados impuestos como para poder comprarte uno-aru .-Cruzado de brazos sonrió desafiante a la castaña, en la frente de la capitana de la 1° división del Shinsegumi apareció una vena.-

-¿Ara? ¿Y qué tal si mejor me lo pagas tu hijo de p**a? –Dicho aquello, empezó a golpear al yato, que sonriendo con ira no dudo en regresarle los golpes. La lluvia de golpes y patadas, no tardo en empezar con mayor fuerza, creando un gran alboroto, toda la gente dirigió su atención a la fuente de semejante alboroto. De un momento a otro, terminaron destruyendo una porción del techo, la gente no tardo en entrar en pánico.-

-Dulzura~ ¿Qué no es Kagura-kun?-Sin apartar su vista de la disputa que se llevaba a cabo. Ignorando de la gente que corría de lado a lado como locos.-

-… -La peli plateada tenía uno de sus "Tic's" en su parpado.- No se dé que hablas, en mi vida eh visto a ese mocoso con estomago sin fondo.- Negó vehemente la permanentada imaginando con horror cuanto tendría que pagar, por los daños causados por su "hijo". El rubio sabiendo lo que debía estar pensando la bella mujer, suspiro.-

-¿No crees que sería mejor detenerlos ahora, antes de que causen más daños? –Dirigió su atención donde se suponía debería estar su amante, para su sorpresa (o no del todo) ella no estaba ahí, suspiro de nuevo, miro la sala, encontró a su peli plateada corriendo en dirección a la salida de emergencia, una vena apareció en la frente del líder del Hyakka.-

-Estúpido Terminator ¿cree que lograremos detener a esos mocosos? –Bufó la permanentada. Murmurando maldiciones hacía el rubio y su hijo, a punto estaba de salir de la sala, cuando una Kunai termino dando directamente en la parte posterior de su cabeza, la peli plateada cayó al suelo como tronco, para segundos después ser cargada en el hombro se cierto rubio, la cobarde líder de yorozuya tenía los ojos en blanco.-

La pelea del yato y la castaña, estaba causando más destrucción, hasta que unas kunais, terminaron en la frente de ambos "tortolitos", los dos cayeron al suelo de la misma manera que lo hizo Ginko. El ninja suspiro. La gente del cine miraba anonada como aquel hombre rubio, salía de la sala cargando a una peli plateada inconsciente en su hombro, pues el otro brazo lo tenía ocupado sacando arrastras a dos jóvenes que de igual manera estaban inconscientes, con total naturalidad, aunque el aura de ira que irradiaba era innegable.

El atardecer en kabuki-chou se iba haciendo cada vez más presente, la tarde de aquel día prometía ser tranquila para todos, claro, a exceptuando a un trío de idiotas, que sentados en el banco del parque era sermoneados por el líder del Hyakka.-

-Kagura-kun, creí haberte dicho que no podías pelear en esa clase de lugares.- Regañando al yato apenado, Aunque, no gritara se notaba su enojo en su tono de voz.- A ti apenas te conozco.- Dirigió ahora su sermón a la castaña que estaba cruzada de brazos.- no sabía que fueras novia de Kagura-kun .-Este comentario hizo que el yato se molestara y sonrojara, la castaña se limito a sonrojarse y fingir enfado.-

-¡Esa pe**a no es mi novia-aru!  
-¡Ese sucio chino no es mi novio! –Al unisonó ladraron sus declaraciones-.

-Sí es así, por que estaban los dos juntos, solos y en el cine? ¿Hm? –El yato y la castaña guardaron silencio-.

\- ¡Perdí una apuesta con esta idiota-aru! –Señalo molesto el yato a la castaña.-

-¡Mentira! Eso es falso onii-san.-La sádica declaro fingiendo inocencia ante Tsukuo.-

-¡Tsukuo-nii no le creas a esa pe**a-aru! –El yato al ver que el rubio le creía más a la castaña, volvió su atención a su "madre" que al parecer lloraba por compasión, el yato sonrió esperanzado.- ¡Gin-chan!¿Tú me crees?

-¡Oh! ¡Mi pobre Kagura! ¡Sé lo que sientes! .-Abrió sus brazos, el yato sonrió y abrazo a su "madre", ambos idiotas lloraban abrazados con una estúpida sonrisa. El rubio sonrió al mejor estilo kamuiko, la castaña sonrió sádicamente, el aura asesina de ambos se unió, creando una aura que hizo que todos los animales del parque huyeran despavoridos, exceptuando a la "madre e hijo" que lloraban desconsoladamente inconscientes de aquello. Claro, hasta que el rubio, molesto (*cof, *cof *celoso* cof*cof*), tomo a su peli plateada al estilo princesa y la castaña tomo al yato por el cuello de su ropa.

-¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Kagura necesita de mi apoyo moral! –La peli plateada grito al rubio que la cargaba molesto.-

-¡Gin-chan! –El yato trato de alcanzar a su madre con su mano, cosa que no pudo por el agarre de la castaña.- ¡Y tú! ¡Pe**a! ¡Suéltame-aru! ¿Acaso quieres que te mate? ¿eh? –la castaña sonrió victoriosa por dentro, pues sabía que así, volvería a tener la atención del yato.-

-¿Ara? ¿Quién matará a quien? –desafiante sonrió la castaña al pelirrojo.-

-¿Quieres intentarlo-aru? –Molesto bufo el yato.-

-Claro, ¿porque no ver tu derrota? –Esto hizo enfurecer más al yato. Y así una de sus peleas dio comienzo de nuevo.

-¡No! ¡Kagura! ¡Vuelve! ¡No destruyas más cosas! –La peli plateada extendió su mano en dirección del yato, que se marchaba por que la pelea así lo requería. En la frente del rubio, una vena se presento.- ¡Te compraré todo lo que el sukunbo que desees, pero no me dejes con este estúpido mujeriego! –Suplicando clamó a su "hijo" que distraído en su batalla, ignoro los llamados de ella. Eso hizo que la vena ya presente incrementará de tamaño. Al verse ignorada, suspiro frustrada.-

-¿Así que… estúpido mujeriego? ¿eh? ¿Dulzura~? –La peli platead recordando estar en brazos del rubio, subió lentamente su mirada y le sonrió con nerviosismo, recibiendo por parte de él, una sonrisa acompañada de un aura asesino, Ginko sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, trago saliva.- ¿Decías~?

-¿Qué eres encantador? –Nerviosa sonrió. El rubio seguía molesto.- ¡¿Qué eres una maravillosa persona, que eres muy guapo y me perdonarás lo que sea que haya hecho?! –Pestañeo "inocentemente" ante la aún presente molestia del rubio y la inefectividad de su "ataque", suspiro y chasqueo la lengua.- ¿Qué te importa que haya dicho? Eso y más te lo mereces ¿eh? ¡Bastardo! –Mostro la lengua al rubio, cruzo sus brazos y desvió su mirada a otro lado. La furia del rubio aumento, coloco a la peli plateada en la banca con un poco de brusquedad.- ¡Auch! ¡Qué crees que haces bastardo! –intentando parase se encontró frente a frente con el rubio, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, se sonrojo, pero se molesto más, pues el rubio la tenía acorralada en la banca.- ¡No estoy de humor para tus jueguitos de mujeriego! –Desafiante y furiosa, sonrió al líder del Hyakka.-

-¿No? ¿Por qué al parecer si tenías tiempo para "jugar" con Kagura? –sonrió molesto a su peli plateada. La permanentada abrió los ojos de par en par.-

-¿Eh? ¿Kagura? ¿De qué carajos hablas….- Y recordando aquel momento emotivo con su "hijo" entendió todo.- Pftt…. Jajajaja .- La peli plateada se recostó de nuevo en la banca y empezó a reír, el rubio molesto y más que nada confundido, vio a su hermosa amante reír bajo de él.- Jajaja… ¿Tú estás celoso de Kagura? Pfft… jajaj .-La peli plateada río de nuevo, el rubio se sonrojo, pues su amante no se había equivocado.- jaja… ¿De Kagura? Pfft …jajajja .-la carcajada de la mujer se detuvo poco a poco y ya entre respiraciones entrecortadas, la peli plateada se seco una lágrima,más permanecía sonriente, el ninja aunque molesto no se digno a liberar a su amante de aquel aprisionamiento.-

-¿Eso te parece divertido? –molesto y ya ligeramente sonrojado, pregunto a la hermosa mujer bajo de él.-

-Si no me hubiera parecido divertido, no hubiera reído ¿No crees? –La peli plateada dio unos ligeros golpecitos en las mejillas del rubio, acción inesperada que hizo sonrojar ligeramente al rubio, esto no le paso desapercibido a la hermosa permanentada, que sonrió divertida.- Vale, que ambos ya nos hemos divertido un poco hoy, así que quítateme de encima ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió tiernamente la peli plateada, mientras mantenía sus manos acariciando inconscientemente las majillas del ninja, que apunto estaba de tener un derrame nasal, por aquel contacto y aquella hermosa sonrisa.-

-No.-negó rotundamente el rubio, se dejo caer sobre la desprevenida peli plateada. Que se sonrojo y molesto.-

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Te he dicho que te levantes, no que tomes la siesta encima de mí! –Inútilmente intentaba quitarse al apuesto ninja que yacía sobre ella.-

-No. Por culpa de tu cobardía…- La peli plateada interrumpió al rubio.-

-¿Por qué mía?¿Es tú culpa? ¡Odio ese tipo de películas! –y notando la cara del rubio que claramente decía "cobarde", sonrió nerviosa.- ¡ Y no es porque me den miedo! ¡solo que son abu…-Esta vez la interrumpida fue la peli plateada, pues el rubio cubrió esos labios que tanto le encantan con su mano, en la frente de su permanentada se mostro una vena, el rubio sonrió divertido.-

-Dulzura~, no interrumpas~.-Ginko gruño y suspiro.- ¿En qué iba? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Por culpa de tu cobardía.-Ginko gruño de nuevo, Tsukuo sonrió divertido.- y por culpa de Kagura-kun y su novia, no he podido disfrutar de mi cita, así que si no te molesta, tomaré mi siesta aquí.

-Vale, duerme todo lo que quieres~.-Fingiendo su tono "tierno" sonrió y después escupió al piso con furia.- ¡¿Creerías que diría eso bastardo?! ¡Y un carajo! ¡Quítateme de encima! –El rubio suspiro, y sonrió.-

-Lo que tu digas, dulzura~.- Aunque confundida, suspiro de alivio. El rubio la liberaría, o eso creyó ella pues el ninja se limito a ser él quien estuviera debajo, y la permanentada recostada boca abajo encima de él, claro, no podía faltar el fuerte abrazo, que evitaría que ella intentara escapar. La hermosa poseedora de ojos de pez muerte gruño y el afamado Host de la muerte, sonrió divertido.- ¿Ahora duerme, acaso no querías tener tu siesta?

-Te odio.-Ginko suspiro frustrada.-

-Yo también te amo dulzura~.-Beso la frente de la mujer que yacía sobre él. Ginko gruño de nuevo, él rio para sí. Minutos después, y para sorpresa del ninja, la peli plateada que se rehusaba a dormir, ahora permanecía plácidamente dormida. Se levanto cuidadosamente, con la profesionalidad del Ninja que es, para evitar despertar a la hermosa mujer dormida. La tomo en brazos y se dirigió a la yorozuya, entro haciendo el menor de ruido posible, coloco a su amante en el sofá con sumo cuidado, a punto estaba de retirase cuando escucho, la voz de la peli plateada, decir su nombre, se detuvo y se giro, para su tristeza, o no del todo, la mujer lo llamo dormida, mientras mantenía una sonrisa de idiota en aquel rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Tsukuo sonrió tiernamente, se quito su capa, tapo con ella a la hermosa peli plateada, y depositando un casto beso en sus labios, sonrió y se marcho.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

Notas y dudas:

En este universo alterno, Kagura tiene unos 18 años y Okita unos 17 o 16 años.  
Les recuerdo que en este universo todos han nacido con el género que les he asignado por lo tanto, he modificado un poco as personalidades dependiendo de ello. ¿Vale?

Por cierto… ¿Cómo les gustaría que acabe esta historia?

Debido a que le quiero dar fin en un futuro no muy lejano, me gustaría saber que desean ustedes. No se alarmen, lo quiero hacer, para crear más historias TsuGin o GinTsu. Necesito sus opinión, ¿desean que la acabe para crear más o que continúe esta?

Por favor dejen sus reviews, me son importantes.

Sin más, agradezco a todos los que leen esta sección y más que nada por leer esta historia 3

Atte: SakataGinkox3


	9. Ley del hielo

¡Yey! Por fin el capitulo nueve.

Aclaro que las palabras que tengan asterisco (*) tendrán notas al final.  
Disclaimer: Obviamente los personaje no son míos, más si la historia :p

Sin más disfruten…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una hermosa peli plateada, abría sus parpados mostrando sus hermosos ojos rojos, con pesadez y pereza, se sentaba en el sofá. Miro la prenda que le brindo calor en la noche, un sonrojo a penas visible se presento en sus níveas mejillas, suspiro.

-Ese idiota.-Sonrió para sus adentros. Se levanto y doblando aquella tela, la guardo en una bolsa de papel, junto con la ropa ya seca del temido Host de la muerte (NA: Más especificaciones sobre esto al final :3).

La permanentada encendió el televisor, y encontrando a su amado hombre del clima, dejo la sintonía en aquel canal. Al verlo, la mujer noto una cosa con suma importancia… ya no le parecía tan atractivo y su corazón no hacía "doki doki" como solía hacer siempre o se muestra en los mangas shojos que suele leer a veces, frunció el seño extrañada. Apago el televisor, tomo su Jump, comenzó a leer. Disfrutaba de su lectura, cuando la puerta de la yorozuya dio un portazo al abrirse, seguidos de unos correteos.

-¡Gin-chan! –Suspiro la aclamada, una gran mandíbula le negó cualquier tipo de visibilidad, suspiro de nuevo.-¿Qué hacías tu con Tsukuo-nii, solos en un cine-aru? -un pelirrojo con sonrisa divertida pregunto sentado al lado de su "madre", recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido por parte de ella.

-¡Sekihabaru! ¡Maldita cachorra no soy un juguete! –Una peli plateada con sangre en su frente gritaba exasperada a la mascota de su "hijo", ya libre del agarre de aquella animal.

-Responde-aru.-Adoptando ese estilo paternal que suele usar, pregunto a la molesta peli plateada.-

-Tch.- La peli plateada desvió su mirada y cruzo sus brazos. Haciendo que su "hijo" se molestará y con impaciencia golpeara el piso, sabiendo que a la líder de la yorozuya, por alguna razón que él desconocía, escuchando aquel insistente golpeteo, se convertía en un manojo de temor y nervios, tendría que averiguar porque… pero eso sería después, esto era más importante e interesante. Y tal como lo planeo Ginko instintivamente dio un respingo y con nervios, empezó a hablar.

\- Pues… verás.-La peli plateada miraba el piso como si fuera algo de sumo interés.- llegue a la casa después de aquel encargo… entre y el bastardo me saco a fuerzas da la casa... Y fuimos al cine… fue entonces que nos encontramos con ustedes dos…

La peli plateada opto una pose de pensamiento, y posteriormente una combinada con furia y victoria, sonrió socarronamente al pelirrojo.

-Hablando de eso… ¿Que hacían tu y Souchiko-kun* en el cine? Y más importante… ¿Dónde estabas, que acabas de llegar? ¿eh? –El yato empezó a sudar, maldijo a la sádica y sonrió nerviosamente.-

-Sobre eso…-El yato miraba como loco alrededor, tratando de ignorar la potente y fulminante mirada de su "madre". Y no encontrado explicación alguna, se lanzo a la peli plateada y empezó a llorar. Ginko rodo los ojos.- ¡Esa pe**a me hizo ir acompañarla a ver una película porque perdí una apuesta-aru! ¡La muy zo**a-aru inicio una pelea en medio de la película-aru! ¿Recuerdas-aru? Después del sermón de Tsukuo-nii y de la otra pelea con esa P**a en el parque-aru. Fui a la casa de Pachie a dormir-aru, porque pensé que tu y Tsukuo-nii harían cosas XXX-aru.- Terminando su excusa, miró a su madre, sonrió para sus adentros, estaba cual tomate, por su último comentario.-

-¿Porque te sonrojas-aru? ¿No me digas que hiciste *beep* eso y *beep* en toda la casa-aru?-pregunto el yato en tono divertido, la peli plateada se sonrojo más, cosa que divirtió al pelirrojo.-

-¡N-no digas estupideces! –Ginko se cubrió la cara.- ¡Yo no haría ese tipo de cosas con ese estúpido mujeriego! –Molesta y aún sonrojada grito a su "hijo", que le soltó un "Tch" con molestia, en la frente de la permanentada apareció una vena.-

-¿Y ese "Tch" que? ¿eh? ¡Mocoso! –Furiosa grito al yato, el pelirrojo le dio la espalda y comenzó su andar, pero se detuvo abruptamente.-

-¿Gin-chan qué diablos le paso a tu habitación-aru?- Un yato confundido miraba con detenimiento la habitación de la peli plateada-.

-¿Eso? Lo hicieron dos ninjas bastardos, que espero se pudran en el averno.-Sonrió la permanentada. El pelirrojo confundido asintió, y lloro compadeciéndose de Tsukuo-nii, ahora entendía porque el rubio no pudo hacerle nada XXX a su madre, mirando al vacío hizo una posee de cumplir un objetivo, cosa que Ginko no noto.- ¡Gin-chan! Cancela cualquier pedido que tengamos hoy-aru! –con tono inspirador miró a su madre que le miraba confundida.-

-Aunque quisiera, no tenemos un pedido hoy… y si los hubiera, ¿Porque cojones debería cancelarlos?-extrañada pregunto la peli plateada, al yato que de repente estaba muy enérgico.-

-¡Te ayudaré a reparar tu habitación-aru!... así tu y Tsukuo-nii podrán hacer cosas XXX y podre tener un hermanito que cuidar-aru.- La última frase la susurro, logrando que la confundida poseedora de ojos de pez muerto no escuchara aquello y aceptará, creyendo que el yato tenía las mejores intenciones. El pelirrojo sonrió por dentro, después haría que Tsukuo-nii se lo recompense con Sukunbo.-

La mañana de la peli plateada y del pelirrojo, transcurrió con rapidez y pesadez, pues se les fue la mayor parte del día y de la tarde reparando la destrozada habitación de Ginko.

Sonrieron para sí mismos, al ver el resultado de su esfuerzo, se echaron al sofá para tomarse un merecido descanso. La líder de la yorozuya observo a su "hijo". Suspiro, se puso de pie. El yato enarco una ceja, acción a la que Ginko sonrió. Se giró tomo la bolsa donde yacían las prendas de cierto rubio, se coloco sus botas, el pelirrojo confundido seguía con la mirada a la más grande, la observo, pues ella detuvo su andar en la puerta mientras le intercambiaba la mirada al yato confundido , suspiro.

-Mocoso, si no te das prisa, no te compraré ni sukunbo ni helado.- Al yato le brillaron los ojos, y con rapidez, salió y bajo de la yorozuya, la hermosa peli plateada sonrió y cerrando la yorozuya, "madre e hijo" caminaban por Kabukicho.

La permanentada degusto felizmente un Parfait de chocolate, mientras el yato devoro una banana Split. Ambos, salieron con una gran sonrisa del restaurant. Iban rumbo a Yoshiwara a entregarle la ropa al líder del Hyakka, la peli plateada se iba quejando con su "hijo" , porque ella tenía que entregarle eso al bastardo, en vez de ir él por su ropa. El yato escuchaba todo divertido, la relación de su madre con el ninja iba progresando, sin que ella se diera cuenta, sonrió.

La líder de la yorozuya iba tan ensimismada en sus quejas, que no noto que ya habían llegado a su destino, y que inevitablemente chocaría con alguien. El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos, escucho el inminente choque.

-Oi, yorozuya, fíjate por donde andas –La comandante del Shinsegumi, saludo a la peli plateada.

-¿Ara? Pero si es Goriko.-La permanentada, se alisaba su ropa, mientras se alejaba. Kagura se limito a observar.- ¿Qué haces, por aquí? ¿No deberías estar stalkeando al gorila de Otao*?

-Por más que quisiera.-con tono de desilusión y soñador hablo la gorila.- no puedo, el Shinsegumi ha estado muy ocupado, hemos tenidos unos cuantos casos de secuestros por Yoshiwara.

Suspiro la rubia y levantando sus hombros en señal de no saber. Sobra decir que la peli plateada y el yato al escuchar aquello abrieron los ojos de par en par. Iban hablar cuando la voz de cierta peli negra les negó aquello.

-Kondo-san, no deberías revelar esa clase de información a cualquiera.-La vice-comandante demoniaco, exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo.-

-Pero Hijikata-san, la yorozuya nos puede ser de ayuda.-La capitana de la primera división apareció, el pelirrojo le dedico una mirada de odio, cosa que la muchacha ignoro.-

-¿De qué hablas Souko? Esa azúcar Freak, no es útil para nada.-La pelinegra fumo su cigarrillo. En la frente de la peli plateada una vena apareció.-

-¡¿Quién es una azúcar freak?! ¡¿eh?! ¡Maldita mayo freak!-La líder de la yorozuya escupió al piso y con furia observo a la Shinsegumi, quien de la misma forma le devolvió la mirada.-

-Pues tú, o ¿acaso el azúcar te hizo idiota? –La pelinegra bramo.-

-¡Tu eres la idiota! ¡Maldita pe**a del Bakufu!-La peli plateada acerco su rostro al de la pelinegra, y así dio inicio a un duelo de miradas fulminantes.-

-¡Pues tu eres un zo**a!-. Bramo la trenzada, claro la permanentada no dudo en responderle.

-¡Ladrona de impuestos!

-¡Holgazana de mie**a!

Kagura e Isako suspiraron, cuando iniciaban era inútil tratar de pararlas, Souko sonreía sádicamente, se divertía con aquello.

-¡Mayo freak!  
-¡Freak del Azúcar¡

Los visitantes y empleados de Yoshiwara dejaban de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo para ver aquella fuente de gritos e insultos. Isako sonreía nerviosa, indicándoles, que siguieran con sus cosas y Kagura trataba de callar a las dos mujeres, acción inútil, Souko mascaba su goma de mascar, mientras jugaba con su teléfono.

-¡Pe**a!  
-¡Zo**a¡

-¡Vete al infierno!

-¡Tú primero!

La discusión de ambas mujeres iba aumentando, por lo cual no notaron cuando algo salto del techo, cayendo justo al lado de ellas, esa cosa o más bien, ese alguien tenía un aura asesina, cosa ignorada por ambas "adultas", pero que a las otras tres les hizo tener un escalofrío. Kagura rezo por la vida de su "madre" y tímidamente saludo al hombre que aunque furioso le devolvió el saludo.

Viéndose ignorado carraspeo, de nuevo fue ignorado, una vena apareció en la frente del rubio, para hacer compañía a la que ya estaba, carraspeo nuevamente, haciendo que las mujeres enfadadas, por fin se dignaran a mirarle.

-¡¿Ahora qué?!-Al unisonó bramaron. El rubio les dedico una sonrisa sombría. Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de las dos mujeres. A Ginko le dio uno de sus "Tics", con rapidez dio media vuelta y empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, las venas en la frente del rubio crecieron y lanzando una kunai, detuvo el correteo de la peli plateada. Se dirigió con soltura hacia la inconsciente peli plateada, la cargo y cual costal la hecho a su hombro. Se dirigió hacia las Shinsegumi y Kagura.

-Ustedes.-El rubio hablo a la castaña y a la trenzada, exhalo el humo de su kiseru.- ¿Puedo saber que hacen aquí? linduras~.-Las mujeres iban hablar, cuando fueron interrumpidos por la peli plateada ya espabilada.-

-Tch, te dices ser el protector de Yoshiwara y no sabes a que ha venido el Shinsegumi? -La líder de la yorozuya miraba con desprecio al rubio que la seguía cargando en su hombro, el ninja le gruño, la peli plateada le mostro la lengua.

-Dulzura~, se a que ha venido el Shinsegumi perfectamente.

Coloco a su amante en el piso, mientras le sonreía sombrío, nunca libero el agarre en la cintura de la molesta permanentada con brazos cruzados. Las Shinsegumi miraban sorprendidas y confundidas, como era que la peli plateada parecía estar acostumbrada a aquello, el pelirrojo sonreía encantado.

\- Mi pregunta se debía a que Yoshiwara no necesita de su apoyo. Por lo tanto ¿Qué hacen aquí? -Inhalo de su kiseru con indiferencia, la vice-comandante demoniaca se enfureció por aquello.-

-Disculpa, pero quien te crees tú, ¿Para decir eso?-Molesta encaro la pelinegra.- ¿Solo por ser el líder del Hyakka crees que podrás detener al asesino?-molesta pregunto enarcando una ceja. El rubio expulso el humo previamente inhalado-.

-Sí.

Rotundamente y con suma confianza afirmo. La mayo freak tomo su katana y con enojo lanzo su ataque hacia el rubio que hubiera quedado gravemente herido, de no ser por un bokuto que detuvo aquel veloz ataque. Los presentes abrieron los ojos de par en par, la peli plateada, al notar que detuvo con perfección dicho ataque, guardo su espada de madera, se hurgo su nariz y adoptando su faceta tierna, hablo.

-¿Vale, que tal si trabajamos en equipo?¿hm? ¿Les parece?-Sonrió encantadoramente a las Shinsegumi y posteriormente al rubio.

-Pues a mí me parece bien.-Hablo la mujer gorila, miró a la permanentada y después al rubio.- Bueno, sí es que a tu amigo no le molesta. ¿No es así muchachas?

Sonrió mientras llamaba a las otras dos Shinsegumi. La peli negra bufo y desvió su mirada, Souko asintió explotando su bomba de goma de mascar. La líder de la yorozuya dirigió su atención de nuevo al ninja y volviendo a su faceta normal hablo con molestia.

-Vale, que solo faltas tú. ¿Aceptas? -Enarco una ceja, dándole énfasis a su pregunta. El rubio miró de reojo a la peli plateada. Suspiro.-

-En primera, vale, acepto.- De no muy buena gana contesto el rubio. Miro a su amante que aunque suspiro de alivio, esperaba que él terminará de hablar, le sonrió.- En segunda, está haragana no es mi amiga.-Tomo a la peli plateada por los hombros, el ninja imito la mejor póker face de la mujer furiosa que sujetaba.

-¡¿Quién es una haragana?! ¡Bastardo mujeriego!¡Pudre…

Nuestra hermosa protagonista no pudo continuar con su serie de insultos hacia el rubio, porque fue callado por los labios de este. La peli plateada abrió los ojos de par a par. Carmesí contra Lavanda. El rubio le sonrió victorioso, la mujer gruño y se sonrojo vehementemente consciente de sus espectadores. Isako, Hijikata y Souko terminaron con la boca abierta, sorprendidas por todo aquello, el yato sonreía felizmente. El líder del Hyakka termino aquel beso, sujeto a su peli plateada sonrojada y molesta por la cintura.-

-Ella es mi amante~.

Ginko dio un grito ahogado, Kagura sonreía ya sabía de aquello. Las Shinsegumi por su parte abrieron más la boca y sus ojos, por la información revelada. La peli plateada golpeo al rubio en el pecho y se cubrió la cara apenada, el ninja sonrió triunfante y orgulloso. El líder del Hyakka pego más así a la avergonzada mujer que le gruño, mientras intentaba alejarse de él, no pudo, el rubio la abrazo contra su pecho, negándole cualquier tipo de visibilidad y libertad, la permanentada gruño de nuevo y se sonrojo más. Isako, retomando un poco su compostura carraspeo, llamando así la atención de todos los presente.

-¿Les importaría seguir con lo suyo en algún otro lado? Es un poco… incomodo.-La bella comandante del Shinsegumi hablo. Ginko se sonrojo más, el ninja le sonrió con lascivia.-

-A mi no me molesta, que te parece si vamos a mi habitación, dulzura~.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la peli plateada, indignada, molesta y sonrojada se separo del rubio con éxito, cosa que molesto ligeramente al Host de la muerte. La ex Joui, tomo la olvidada bolsa de papel del piso, y continuo su andar hacia el establecimiento de Hinowa, todos la miraba confundido. El pelirrojo suspiro, siguió a su madre, y viendo la confusión de los demás, giró su cabeza.

-¿Qué está esperando-aru? Gin-chan quiere hablar sobre los detalles del caso en un lugar más privado-aru.-Explicando aquello, se coloco al lado de la molesta peli plateada. Aunque confundidos, todos siguieron al par aquel. Un rubio molesto, iba al final.

Llegaron al establecimiento de Hinowa la cual saludo alegremente a los dos integrantes de la yorozuya, las Shinsegumi observaban confundidas la buena relación del que al parecer gozaba la peli plateada con el Sol de Yoshiwara, quien al enterarse de todo, asintió, le indico al rubio que los llevará a una habitación, pidió disculpas, no los podría acompañar, tenía que atender a sus clientes y a alguna que otra queja de las cortesanas.

Al llegar a la habitación, la líder de la yorozuya, la reconoció, retrocedió "permitiendo" que las Shinsegumi y su "hijo" entraran primero mientras les sonreía nerviosamente. El ninja sonrió divertido por aquello y acercándose por detrás le hablo al oído.

-Dulzura~, ¿Acaso tuviste una mala experiencia en esta habitación~? –La peli plateada dio un respingo, gruño al rubio, lo fulmino con la mirada, se giro y se adentro en la habitación. Por la mente del rubio paso una idea, más le valía a su amante no estar haciendo lo que él creía.

El Shinsegumi y el líder del Hyakka, empezaron su intercambio de información, mientras nuestra protagonista y el yato comían felizmente las golosinas que Hinowa les había mandado.

-¿Entonces, al parecer nuestro sujeto, además de secuestrador, a veces les da por cometer homicidio?-Pregunto una seria Hijikata, mientras encendía su cigarrillo. El rubio asintió.-

-¿Y puedo saber porque dicha información hasta ahora ha sido revelada?-molesta pregunta la mujer de ojos azules. El rubio inhalo de su kiseru.-

-Pues no creímos, que sea necesarios, revelárselas a ustedes, Muñeca~.

El ninja exhalo el humo, desvió su atención de la molesta vicecomandante, hacia su peli plateada que percatándose de aquello, ella le dedico un "Hmp" y desvió su mirada de él. El rubio negó nuevamente aquella idea que apareció en su mente anteriormente. Volvió su atención a las Shinsegumi.

-Pero ahora que conocen esta información…¿Qué harán?-pregunto un rubio indiferente y desafiante-. ¿Colocaran patrullas? Eso alejara a nuestra clientela, no se los podremos permitir ¿Infiltrarán policías? La gente que viene aquí no es tonta, se darán cuenta enseguida.

El rubio les sonrió desafiante, la pelinegra indignada mordió sus labios, Isako sonrió nerviosa tratando de calmar a su vicecomandante, Souko permanecía impasible. Otra disputa entre el rubio y la trenzada iba a empezar, pero de nuevo la peli plateada la interrumpió.

-¿Hm? La idea de infiltrarse no es mala.-Hablo la peli plateada rompiendo su silencio que llevaba desde que entro en la habitación, claro, negándose firmemente dirigirle la atención al rubio, cosa que para él no pareció desapercibido.

-Dulzura~ ¿que no me has escuchado? Ellos notarían a cualquier policía.-Suspiro molesto, la mujer sonrió a todos los presentes.

-¿Quién hablo de policías?

-¿Te refieras a…? –Todos los presente al unisonó preguntaron sorprendidos. La peli plateada se limito a asentir y sonreír con autosuficiencia.

-Me niego a contratar a una perezosa para este trabajo.

La pelinegra bufó acabando dicho aquello. En la frente de la peli plateada una vena apareció, indignada se levanto y se dirigió al balcón de aquella habitación. Isako suspiro y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Hijikata, ya lo ha dicho.-Miró al rubio y siguió su charla.- Por favor si tiene más información no dude en contactarnos.

Dijo mientras le entregaba una tarjeta al rubio, terminando se inclino en forma de despedida, se dirigió a la puerta junto a las otras dos Shinsegumi. El ninja suspiro

-No prometo nada.-exclamo el rubio, Goriko giró su cabeza, le sonrió y asintió. El dueño de ojos purpuras llamo al de los ciruelos.- Kagura-kun, serías tan amable, de acompañar a estás hermosas damas~ hacia la salida?

El yato asintió se puso de pie, y colocándose al lado de las tres mujeres, les abrió la puerta y los cuatro salieron. El ninja suspiro al verlos salir, y recordando un asunto de suma importancia, se levanto dirigiéndose al balcón. Admiro la belleza de SU peli plateada, los rayos de la luz de la luna que la iluminaba, la hacían lucir como una diosa (En palabras de Tsukuo), la hermosa mujer, miraba con melancolía al astro. La poseedora de los ojos carmesí, sintió la profunda mirada de los violetas, le miro de reojo y de nuevo le soltó un "Hmp", para después cruzar sus brazos y desviar su mirada. En los labios del rubio se formo una sonrisa sombría.

-Dulzura~.-el líder del Hyakka empezó a usar su voz, mientras se acercaba a la hermosa permanentada.- ¿Sabes? Llevo hace rato con una loca idea en mi mente… ¿Acaso me estas aplicando la ley de hielo?

-…-La peli plateada no hizo ni dijo nada, seguía imperturbable. En la frente del ninja una vena se presento de nuevo.

-Vale, que al parecer sí.-Tomo a su peli plateada por la cintura, logrando que por fin le prestará atención, su sonrisa sombría seguía en su rostro, la peli plateada sufrió uno de su "Tics".- ¿Qué haré con esta dulzura~ tan testaruda? –La líder de la yorozuya trago saliva.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yey por fin lo termine :'D  
Creo que este ha sido hasta ahora el más largo que he hecho….

Agradecimiento…  
Iran: Gracias por tu review y me alegro que te guste esta historia :'D

Guest: Aquí tienes tu capitulo x3

TheUltimateAngela: Espero te guste el drama que haré :'v 

Agradecimientos atrasados…

Funimis: Espero te guste este capítulo y los anteriores…  
P.d. No sé si aun la sigues TwT, espero que sí

miguelpuentedejesus: Gracias por tus maravillosos 6 reviews, me disculpo por no contestarte antes.  
P.D. espero siguas leyendo mi historia :'v

Guest: Gracias por tu review en el capítulo 6, espero aún me sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando.

Merusechan156: Y como no agradecer a mi primer Review, enserio te amo 3. Me inspiraste a seguir esta loca historia. Ojala sigas leyendo este fanfic

En fin, como prometí les dejo las Notas…

Notas:

1.-¿Recuerdan el día de la lluvia? Ambos tortolitos quedaron empapados por varias, razones, y nuestra querida protagonista le prestó ropa al rubio. Ginko y Tsukuo se besan, pelean, llega Kagura los interrumpe, se va, por fin se vuelven pareja (x3), duermen, despiertan, Kagura y Tsukuo molestan a Ginko, ella se va molesta. Regresa Tsukuo se la lleva a la cita, y deja una dormida protagonista en su sofá. Por lo que ven, nunca tomo su ropa, tranquilas, que se las devolverá :p

2.-Souchiko-kun, creo que sería la versión femenina del apodo Souchiro-kun que le da Gintoki a Okita xD

3.-Otao, como supondrán y supongo yo, sería la versión masculina del nombre de Otae.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Les gusto la dosis relación madre e hijo que puse al principio?  
Bueno sin más, espero sus reviews.

Y gracias por leer hasta aquí :D

Atte. SakataGinkox3


	10. Tiempo de Peleas

¡Hola a todos! Enserio lamento la demora, pero con eso de la escuela, exámenes, proyectos y el no tener internet, no he tenido, ni tiempo ni inspiración. Pero después de luchar conmigo, les traigo este largooo capítulo. Que espero les guste, creo que me quedo un poco raro, ¿pero qué sé yo? Las palabras con asterisco (*) tendrán notas al final.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, más si la trama.

 **P.D. Si lees este fanfic en cualquier otra página que no sea , por favor, sal de ahí y léelo en a la página ya mencionada.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kagura cumplió con su misión y escolto a las Shinsegumi hasta la salida. Kondo y Hijikata se despedían amablemente de Hinowa, repitiéndole que si tenían información, no dudara en llamar, Hinowa asintió dando a entender que lo haría. Un Kagura molesto junto con Okita observaban aquello en silencio hasta que la castaña hablo.

\- Sabes, Kondo-san ni Hijikata-san quisieron involucrar a las Danna en esto por dos razones, la primera, no se humillarían pidiéndole favores y segundo, no quieren poner a nadie en peligro. -Dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, pues la joven sabía, que la molestia del yato era porque las Shinsegumi habían rechazado la ayuda de su madre.

El pelirrojo soltó un Tch. La castaña ignoro aquello y recordando algo miró de nuevo al yato.

-Por cierto…Cuando el ninja dice "amantes", se refiere que él y la Danna ¿son novios? –Curiosa pregunto la castaña. El pelirrojo suspiro y sonrió con autosuficiencia.-

-Pues claro-aru, Gin-chan no es una solterona como la Gorila y la mayora-aru.-sonrió con malicia, la castaña bufó.-

-¡Oi!¡Souko! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos!-La pelinegra bramo llamando a la joven sádica. La castaña aunque molesta. Asintió y se puso en marcha.-

-Hasta luego estúpido chino.- Guiñándole el ojo al yato, la joven espadachín salía junto a las otras dos. El pelirrojo arrojo insultos al aire, Hinowa sonrió divertida.-

-Kagura-kun, ¿no me digas que esa linda chica es tu novia?-Con diversión el sol de Yoshiwara pregunto al joven integrante de la yorozuya, que se sonrojo ligeramente, aunque no supo si fue por enojo o vergüenza.-

-¡Esa estúpida sádica no es mi novia-aru!-el pelirrojo grito molesto, la ojiazul sonrió. El yato suspiro.- Como sea-aru, volveré con Gin-chan y Tsukuo-nii-aru.-El yato se giró para ir rumbo su nuevo destino, pero fue detenido por Hinowa.-

-Será mejor que no vayas ahora, creo que no sería adecuado interrumpirlos.-La hermosa ex cortesana explico, pero el notar la expresión de duda en el joven yato, sonrió.- ¿Qué tal si me ayudas? Te daré comida y un poco de golosinas.

-¡Acepto-aru!-con energía exclamo el pelirrojo, Hinowa rió por lo bajo.

.-.-.-..-.-

El rubio pego más así a SU hermosa permanentada. La pobre rogaba a los cielos que la tierra se abriera y la tragará, cosa que obviamente no sucedió, el ninja sonrió al ver nerviosa a la peli plateada, dirigió su atención a esos labios que tanto adora besar, y sin perder tiempo con agilidad se apoderó de ellos. La líder de la yorozuya gruño y con insistencia intento alejarse del ninja que tanto le atormenta en sueños y fuera de ellos, sin remedio se perdió en ese "ataque", cerro sus ojos, se disponía a disfrutar de aquello cuando sintió la sonrisa de victoria del rubio contra sus labios, irritada logro separarse lo suficiente para romper el beso, cosa que molesto al Host de la muerte*.

-Dulzura~ aún no terminaba con tu castigo.- Con una vena en la frente el ninja reclamo, recibiendo como respuesta que su peli plateada le frunciera el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué debería yo recibir un castigo? ¡Eh! ¡Bastardo hijo de p**a!-Indignada exclamo al mujeriego.- De cualquier forma, ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame!-Con insistencia se removía jadeante y sonrojada en brazos del rubio, que por dichos movimientos y el estado de la peli plata, le venían a la mente pensamientos no muy "puros" de él sobre nuestra querida protagonista.

-Dulzura~, a veces me pregunto si lo haces intencionalmente o lo haces sin siquiera notarlo.-Al ver el enorme signo de interrogación marcado en toda la cara de la permanentada, suspiro.- Vale, que lo haces sin darte cuenta.

-¿Y ahora de qué demonios hablas? ¡Suéltame! ¡Estúpido mujerie…-La peli plateada se interrumpió así misma al ver las intenciones del rubio.-

-…

-Dulzura~, ¿Qué es esto? –El ninja con molestia pregunto, señalando con su única mano libre, aquél maldito objeto (maldecido por Tsukuo) que se interponía entre sus labios y los labios de la hermosa mujer que tomaba por la cintura, quién con nerviosismo y molestia coloco aquello entre ella y el rubio.

-¿Esto? Es la razón, por la que vine hasta aquí. ¡Bastardo de mie**a!-Logrando zafarse del agarre del rubio, le lanzo la bolsa* y se dirigió a la puerta, el rubio permanecía molesto y con rapidez le interpuso la salida a su furiosa amante. Ginko gruño, se digno a darle la espalda.-

-Querida~ ¿A qué viene todo esto? Primero empiezas con tu ley del hielo y después esto. ¿Querrías explicarme?-exasperado el rubio pregunto a la peli plateada que molesta se giró para verle de frente.

-¡¿Qué me ocurre?! ¡Que eres un infeliz! ¡Eso! –Al ver la cara de confusión en el rubio, suspiro con molestia.- Primero me humillas en medio de la calle diciéndoles a esas idiotas que somos amantes, iba pasar por alto aquello conociendo como eres con eso, pero después en vez de decir "Descuiden Ginko, podrá hacer esa estúpida misión sin problemas" –Furiosa fingió con burla la voz del rubio, al cual le apareció una vena.- te quedaste callado y no dijiste nada. Y por último, te atreves a besarme y sonreír "victorioso" en mi rostro.-Jadeante término su explicación.-

El ninja suspiro y cruzo sus brazos sabía que la peli plateada por ahora no se iría.

-Siempre sonreiré al tenerte rendida en mis brazos, saber que soy el único capaz de eso, me emociona como niño de colegio.-ante ese comentario Ginko se sonrojo ligeramente, pero mantenía su molestia.- y siempre presumiré que eres mía, para que a nadie se le ocurra acercarse a ti.

Las níveas mejillas de la peli plateada se pusieron más coloradas, el ninja sonrió al ver sonrojada a su amante.

-P..pero eso no cambia que no me hayas apoyado en hacer aquella misión.-Cruzo sus brazos y desvió su mirada.-

-Dulzura~, obviamente no te apoyaré en eso nunca. -Soltó su explicación sin emoción, la furia ya casi inexistente de la peli plata aumento nuevamente

-¿Y por qué no ibas hacerlo? -Furiosa pregunto-

\- Obviamente no quiero verte en peligro.-El rubio respondió con molestia, la peli plateada se molesto y sorprendió por su respuesta.-

-Esas son estupideces. ¡Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú! Puedo cuidarme bien yo sola. ¡No necesito que un mujeriego se preocupe por mi!-exclamo con molestia e indignada por la desconfianza hacia sus habilidades, el rubio suspiro con enfado.-

-No me importa, no tienes porque involucrarte en asuntos de Yoshiwara. -Molesto respondió a su peli plateada.-

-Claro que me voy involucrar, gente que viene aquí puede salir dañada. Mis amigos y personas viven aquí. ¡Tú vives aquí!

La peli plata con un sonrojo apenas visible y un rubio muy sorprendido, abrieron los ojos de par en par, ni la misma permanentada se esperaba soltar aquella declaración en voz alta. Notando que el ninja no comentaría nada al respecto, se obligo desaparecer esa tonalidad de su rostro, torció sus labios y prosiguió.

-No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados sabiendo que hay un loco suelto.-con seriedad término su declaración. En la mirada del rubio se aprecio por un instante un atisbo de duda, pero en un segundo, apareció de nuevo la molestia y el enfado en su rostro.-

\- Da igual, no te permitiré hacer esa estúpida misión.-molesto por la insistencia de su peli plateada, respondió en un tono que denotaba la próxima aparición de su ira.-

-¿Y que eres tú de mí, para decirme que hacer o no hacer?-Indignada y con superioridad pregunto-.

-¿Qué soy de ti? Sí mal no recuerdo eres MI amante.-Furioso respondió-.

-¿Amante? ¡ja! ¡Sandeces! Esa es solo una estúpida apuesta tuya. Nuestra "relación", si es que puede llamarse así, es solo un juego para ti. No tengo porque hacerte caso.-Irritada gritó al rubio-.

-¡Vaya que eres necia! ¡No es no! No te quiero ver a ti, ni a ninguno de tu yorozuya en Yoshiwara hasta que esto termine. Si yo, o algún miembro del Hyakka ve alguno de los tres, aunque seas tú, le daré una paliza personalmente ¿Entiendes?

Con la paciencia ya perdida bramo airado y con severidad. La peli plateada ofendida, con fuerza le dio una bofetada. Y dirigiéndole una fulminante mirada cargada con furia, se giró, abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo. Se dirigió a la salida a toda prisa.

-¿Ara? ¿Gin-chan ya te vas? –La aclamada, se detuvo dirigió su atención hacia quien le llamaba encontrando a su "hijo" junto a quien le llamó.

-Hinowa, lo siento me tengo que ir, te llamaré mañana.-le dedico una sonrisa torcida. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los dos presentes- ¡Kagura vámonos! –se giro y salió del lugar. El pelirrojo confundido, se despidió de Hinowa y corrió tras de su madre.-

-Tch –El rubio soltó, mientras aparecía en la habitación mirando salir a un yato apresurado, su molestia era evidente al igual que la marca de bofetada en su rostro.-

-¿Ahora qué has hecho?-Más molesta que curiosa pregunto.-

-No sé a qué te refieres. Sí es porque esa idiota holgazana se marcho, yo no he tenido nada que ver.

Respondió con enfado y seguridad, cerró sus ojos e inhalo de su kiseru. El sol de Yoshiwara frunció el seño, sabía que el arrogante ninja tenía mucho que ver con la partida repentina de la peli plata.

-No te hagas el tonto Tsukuo, te conozco muy bien. ¿Qué le has hecho a Gin-chan?

El rubio abrió los ojos nuevamente, exhalo el humo en un suspiro de enfado. Empezó su andar hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Sí vas ir tras ella, no creo que sea adecuado ir ahora que está molesta –Impaciente interrogo la peli negra-.

-Iré a dar mis rondas y descuida no tenía pensado seguirla.-El ninja respondió con enfado, la peli negra al ver sus intenciones de avanzar nuevamente le detuvo.-

-Oh no señor, tú te quedas aquí, y me explicas que has hecho. Tus rondas las harás después.-Con molestia exigió y regaño al ninja, este dio una última mirada hacia fuera, suspiro y cerró la puerta.

-¿Gin-chan que sucedió-aru?-el pelirrojo confundido con preocupación pregunto a su "madre" y al ver que no le respondió, decidió callar y seguirla en silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-

Una linda pareja, conformada por una hermosa cortesana y un apuesto joven, caminaba en las calles de Yoshiwara. La dama en cuestión, vestía un hermosos kimono color rosado que quedándole ajustado, resaltaba su curvilínea figura; tenía un largo, sedoso y lacio cabello azabache, el maquillaje que usaba hacia relucir su belleza, sus labios eran rosados, resaltando el carmín de sus ojos, que a pesar de poseer una mirada de aburrimiento, eran preciosos. El joven caballero, apenas era más alto que la cortesana que acompañaba, era dueño de unos envidiables ojos ciruelos, tenía una hermosa tez pálida y sí tenías la oportunidad de mirar más de cerca y con detenimiento, podrías apreciar el bermellón de su cabellera, pues apenas era visible con ese sombrero estilo monje que usaba. El joven pego más así a la cortesana.

-Gin-chan. ¿Estás segura de que estos disfraces funcionen-aru?-Con preocupación el yato susurro a su "madre"-.

-Shh. Te he dicho que no digas mi nombre, los Ninjas tienen buen oído. ¿Quieres que ese mujeriego bastardo arruine lo que he planeado con Hinowa?

Enarcando una ceja y con reproche respondió la supuesta cortesana. El pelirrojo torció sus labios, sabía que Hinowa contrato a su "madre" para que resolviera aquellos casos de secuestros, aunque más bien la ahora "peli negra" llamo a la ex cortesana pidiéndole, que le permitiera realizar aquel trabajo sin decirle nada al rubio bastardo (en palabras de Ginko), Hinowa acepto y le confirmo que Tsukuo dio la orden a las miembros del Hyakka de mandar de regreso a cualquiera de la yorozuya, sobra decir que Ginko maldijo e insulto al rubio. Así que ellas idearon un plan. La peli plata se disfrazaría de Cortesana, se adentraría en Yoshiwara, haría de cebo, y él claro estaría de apoyo, pero antes tendrían que pasar con Hinowa para que les diera más instrucciones e información. El pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua, la "cortesana" que le tomaba del brazo, le dirigió la mirada.

-¿Y ahora que tienes mocoso?-La "pelinegra" enarco nuevamente su ceja y con fastidio pregunto al yato.-

-Que estos disfraces no funcionarán-aru. ¿Qué hago yo-aru, un apuesto joven con una vieja como tú-aru?-Fingiendo dolencia, susurrando pregunto a la mujer que ahora poseía una vena en su frente.-

-¿A quién llamas vieja? ¿eh? ¿¡Mocoso!?-dejando de susurrar insulto a su "hijo" que le interrumpió cubriéndole la boca con su mano y llevándola consigo a un callejón, la "azabache" frunció el ceño mientras seguía insultando lo mejor que podía al pelirrojo.-

-Shh…-Indicándole con un sutil movimiento de cabeza que dirigiera su atención al establecimiento de Hinowa, los ojos carmesís hicieron lo indicado, obteniendo como imagen a un alterado líder del Hyakka mirando en todas direcciones, para después saltar al tejado, y marcharse corriendo de tejado a tejado, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Quitándose la mano del yato de su boca, enarco una ceja mientras procesaba la información obtenida.

-¿Por qué habrá salido así Tsukuo-nii-aru? –El pelirrojo confundido pregunto, la "cortesana" suspiro-.

-No sé. Algo debió de suceder.-tomando nuevamente el brazo de su "hijo", empezó su andar, el pelirrojo la imito.-

La "cortesana" apenas había entrado, cuando fue derribada por una pequeña figura que salió apresurada, el pelirrojo opto una pose de batalla, la cual elimino al reconocer al pequeño castaño que asustado, se alejaba de ellos.

-¿Q…quienes son ustedes?-El pelirrojo iba hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la "azabache"-.

-Tsk.-Soltó sentada la hermosa "cortesana", mientras se sobaba la cabeza y la espalda por la caída.- ¡Hey! ¡Mocoso! ¡No solo te quedas ahí parado! ¡Ayúdame a levantarme!

El yato rodo los ojos, ofreció su mano a la mujer en el suelo, ya de pie, la de larga cabellera se sacudió el polvo y reviso su vestuario, el yato suspiro. El pequeño castaño observaba todo confundido, mas su estado de alerta no desapareció, los intrusos le eran de cierto modo familiares, pero estaba seguro de nunca haber visto a esa pareja. El yato recordó la presencia del castaño, carraspeo llamando la atención de su "madre", esta gruño por lo bajo mientras observaba su kimono, dejo de prestar atención a su vestuario, miro a su hijo enarcando una ceja, quien nuevamente con un movimiento de cabeza, indico la presencia del castaño, la "pelinegra" abrió la boca y después sonrió al niño mientras se le acercaba, el castaño entro en pánico y retrocedió hasta chocar con una banca.

-¿Seita? ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunto confundida la "cortesana". Al aclamado, la voz y los ojos carmesís, le resultaron familiares, pero con el miedo que sentía no logro relacionarlos con el de alguien.

-¿Dónde está tu madre? No sé si te dijo que íbamos a venir. Necesito hablar con ella –con tranquilidad habló. El castaño abrió los ojos de par a par, por fin sabía quién era-

-No sé de que hablas ni quién eres, mi madre solo dijo que vendría…Espera, tú…¿Eres Gi…-La pelinegra interrumpió al pequeño cubriéndole la boca con su índice, le sonrió.-

-Shh… No queremos que Tsukuo se entere que estoy aquí. ¿Vale?-El castaño asintió. Dejo de cubrir la boca del niño, cuando este empezó a gimotear. En los parpados de la "azabache" apareció un "Tic". El pequeño abrazo a la mujer en cuclillas.-

-ermm… ¿Seita? ¿Qué sucede?-sin tener idea de lo que sucedía pregunto mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. El joven yato miraba la escena en silencio. El castaño intento hablar pero lo único que obtuvo fueron unos balbuceos por el llanto.

-Tranquilo. Dime que ha pasado aquí.- La líder de la yorozuya le sonrió y acarició la mejilla del castaño, para tranquilizarlo. El pelirrojo confundido miro su alrededor, se regaño por su ineptitud, ¿Cómo no había notado que lugar estaba destrozado?, el castaño asintió a la mujer, inhalo, y soltó el aire en un suspiro de tristeza.

-Llegaba de la escuela…cuando vi salir de la casa… a unos tipos cargando a mi mamá… ella…ella me vio pero ellos no… y con su mirada me dijo que me escondiera y… y yo… cobardemente me escondí…

El niño apretó los puños, intentaba continuar su relato, luchando consigo mismo por no llorar, se limpio las lágrimas y continúo.

-Salí de mi escondite… entre a la casa…Tsukuo-nii llegó…le conté lo que paso, y le di esta nota que encontré…

El castaño saco una hoja de papel de su ropa, y se la entrego a la actualmente azabache. Quien sin dudar la tomo, inclino su cabeza, dando a entender que siguiera con su relato, el pequeño asintió.

-Tsukuo-nii, termino de leer la nota…me dijo que debía esconderme…salió corriendo… iba esperar como me dijo que hiciera… pero entre en pánico y decidí buscar ayuda…cuando llegaron ustedes…

Habiendo terminado su historia, limpio las lágrimas fugaces de su rostro, la pelinegra le dedico una tierna sonrisa, se levanto y despeino la cabellera castaña, empezó a leer el papel que tenía en la mano.

"Sí la muerte desea ver al sol. Debe ir donde el rey pereció"

La líder de la yorozuya abrió los ojos y la boca de sorpresa. El pelirrojo que también leyó la nota, frunció el entrecejo, lo mismo hizo el castaño, pues ninguno entendía lo que decía aquel trozo de papel, mientras que al parecer la "cortesana" si entendió el acertijo.

-Kagura.-La ex Joui, llamo a su hijo con seriedad en su tono de voz, el pelirrojo se enderezo cual soldado.-Te quedarás con Seita para cuidarlo. Yo iré hacerme cargo de esto.

-Pero Gin-chan, yo vine a ayudarte-aru. ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo-aru?-pregunto molesto el joven yato. La "cortesana" suspiro, lo tomo por lo hombros.-

-Kagura, no puedes venir. Necesito que tú te quedes aquí y lo cuides, es probable que vengan por él.-El pelirrojo torció los labios, su "madre" tenía razón.- Además, si no vuelvo en 2 horas.-El yato abrió los ojos ante tal posibilidad.-Quiero que vayas con esas estúpidas ladronas de impuestos, y les digas donde estaré, es probable que el causante de los secuestros y los asesinatos, este ahí. ¿Vale?

-¿Pero cómo voy a saber donde estarás-aru? ¿No sería mejor que yo vaya contigo-aru?

La preocupación se notaba en la voz del pelirrojo, desvió su mirada ensombrecida, esto no paso desapercibido para la "pelinegra", soltó un bufido y despeino el cabello del yato, que exasperado por tal acción, miró a su "madre" la cual le dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Tranquilo, ¿olvidas quién soy? Soy Sakata Ginko, ya he salvado esta ciudad 2 veces, no me perderé la tercera.-sonrió al yato, el pelirrojo dudo unos segundos, suspiro, y con determinación en su mirar asintió, había aceptado su misión. La "cortesana" sonrió a los dos varones.

-Estaré en el palacio de Hosen.-Los dos jóvenes abrieron la boca y los ojos de sorpresa, la "azabache" sonrió, les dio las espalda, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió corriendo de ahí.

.-.-.-

El líder del Hyakka con sigilo se escurría entre los pasillos del palacio abandonado. Una sonrisa de diversión apareció en su rostro, estar ahí le trajo el recuerdo de cuando conoció a su querida peli plateada, aunque con la discusión que tuvieron hace tres días ya no estaba seguro si seguían manteniendo su relación, frunció el entrecejo.

Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que apenas pudo esquivar la lluvia de Kunais que le fue lanzada. Optando una pose de combate, miró en todas direcciones buscando a su agresor, cuando de la nada, enfrente de él, aparecieron una docena de samuráis enmascarados, el rubio rodo los ojos. El lugar estaba en silencio, ninguno de los presentes hizo movimiento alguno, el apuesto ninja al no ver intención alguna de ataque, se enderezo, saco su Kiseru, la encendió e inhalo de ella.

-Saben, tengo prisa. Así que si no hacen esto más interesante.-Cerró sus ojos y exhalo el humo.- me temo que tendré que marcharme.

Uno de los enmascarados ofendido, por la altanería del rubio, corrió en su dirección para iniciar la pelea. El líder del Hyakka mantenía sus ojos cerrados, inhalo de su kiseru. Apareció por detrás, tenía su katana fuera, dispuesto a usarla en el orgulloso ninja. El rubio soltó el humo, abrió sus ojos, sonrió al samurái que osaba atacarle por detrás, el enmascarado abrió los ojos de sorpresa y con temor intento retroceder, demasiado tarde, el rubio ya lo había atravesado con una kunai, cayó el suelo cual mosca muerta. Los 11 restantes, dieron un grito de guerra y contra él se abalanzaron.

-Tsk. Los samuráis no son más que problemas.

Dos fueron los que atacaron por delante agitando sus Katanas contra él, el rubio salto hacia atrás, mientras estaba en el aire, lanzo cuatro kunais, dos para los que atacaban de frente y dos para los cobardes que atacaban por detrás. Soltó un bufido ya de pie en el suelo, inhalo de su kiseru, los 6 restantes, se aglomeraron a su alrededor aprovechando tal distracción del rubio, no podías ver nada más que el grupo formado alrededor del ninja, el atravesar de un cuerpo se escucho, y uno a uno cayeron cual domino, el rubio yacía de pie rodeado de los cadáveres de sus atacantes, exhalo el humo, sin pisar ningún cuerpo salió de su arrinconamiento. Al caminar noto que tenía una herida en la pierna derecha, y otra en el brazo izquierdo, torció los labios de disgusto. Unos aplausos hicieron estruendo en el lugar, el rubio gruño y dirigió su atención en dirección a la fuente del sonido, que provenía de uno de los pasillos de arriba. De las sombras, un hombre aplaudiendo aparecía, el susodicho tenía varias cicatrices en su rostro, su largo pelo negro estaba amarrado en una larga coleta, vestía un elegante traje negro con una corbata roja, sus ojos eran verdes. El rubio opto de nuevo su pose de batalla, después atendería sus heridas.

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Magnifico! No por nada eres Host de la muerte y el protector de esta ciudad. ¿Eh?-Dejando de aplaudir rió y hablo con burla el ojiverde.- Pensé que no vendrías. Ya me estaba aburriendo. Pensé que los secuestros y asesinatos no iban hacer suficientes.

-¿Quién diablos eres?-el rubio molesto pregunto.-

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Pero que modales los míos.-el pelinegro salto y cayó frente al rubio a pocos metros de él.- Yo soy Zetsubo.-Se inclinó ligeramente en forma de saludo. Enderezándose de nuevo, sonrió sádicamente al rubio.- Encantado de conocerte. Pero creo que tú no has venido a verme precisamente a mí. Tú vienes por ella y las demás.

Chasqueo los dedos, unos hombres enmascarados, salieron de la oscuridad cargando a las aún desaparecidas cortesanas y una Hinowa inconsciente, las soltaron en el suelo tal costales de harina, el rubio gruño, el pelinegro sonrió.

-¿Qué les has hecho? ¿Qué te crees que eres para hacer esto?–Apretando sus puños con fuerza, pregunto furioso el rubio, el de corbata roja mantuvo su sonrisa.-

-Yo no les hecho, nada, mis hombres solo las golpearon, pero descuida, que tu protegida solo esta drogada, estará así alrededor de una hora. Y respondiendo a tu última pregunta. Veamos…¿Que soy? Soy el ninja de la Desesperación, el próximo rey de aquí, ¡Ah! Y claro, seré quien te dé fin.

Tan pronto termino de decir eso, apareció frente a él, centímetros de distancia los separaban, el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, el pelinegro le sonrió y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago haciendo que escupiera su kiseru y expulsara su almuerzo acompañado con un poco de sangre. El rubio voló por los aires y mientras estaba ahí, se recomponía lo mejor que podía de ese golpe, dio unas cuantas piruetas en el aire para poder caer de pie, se limpio la boca con su antebrazo, y a su oponente dedico una mirada enfurecida. Corrió hacia el pelinegro, lanzo una lluvia de Kunais, mientras el de muchas cicatrices se distraía esquivándolas, el rubio apareció de frente propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que no pudo ser esquivado, pateo al ninja con traje en el rostro y a sus costados, el receptor cayó en el suelo con un pie hincado, toco la sangre que se le escurría de la nariz y el rostro, levanto nuevamente su rostro hacia el rubio.

-Nada mal.

Escupió al suelo la sangre acumulada en su boca por el golpe, ni ágil ni perezoso el azabache corrió de nueva cuenta hacia el rubio, lanzo una bomba de humo, el ninja mujeriego tocio el humo respirado, se cubrió la boca mientras intentaba estar lo más alerta posible, el ninja de la desesperación aparecía por detrás para patearle por la espalda, el rubio tomo la pierna evitando el golpe, el ojiverde bufó golpeando en la cara al líder del Hyakka, quien no pudiendo esquivar aquel golpe, salió expulsado contra un muro, se disponía a levantarse, cuando recibió una serie de Kunais, de la cual el rubio desafortunado no salió muy bien parado. El pelinegro sacaba de la vaina su katana mientras se acercaba el ninja en el suelo.

-Que lamentable desempeño. Confieso que esperaba más del asesino de Hosen y salvador de esta porquería de ciudad.- Apunto con su Katana a la garganta del maltrecho ninja que le dirigía una furibunda mirada.- Supongo que este es tu fin.

Hizo su arma hacia atrás para tomar mayor fuerza, sonrió sádicamente al rubio que seguía dedicándole aquella mirada, movió con rapidez nuevamente su espada. El sonido de una cabeza caer nunca llego, pero sí el de el acero chocar para ser destruido, ambos machos dilataron sus pupilas por la sorpresa, el de la coleta dirigió su mirada hacia su lado derecho, pero fue recibido rápidamente por una patada en el rostro lanzándolo al aire. El correr de la recién llegada, provoco que su larga caballera "azabache" ondeara con el viento, se plantó frente del otro azabache que de nuevo estaba de pie, el pobre macho, ni espabilado estaba cuando su brazo recibió la furiosa katana del poderoso atacante al cual ni siquiera el rostro había visto. El ojiverde quedó en el suelo, abrió su ojo menos dañado, de nueva cuenta abrió los ojos de par a par de sorpresa, su feroz oponente yacía frente a él, y vaya sorpresa, no esperaba que tal guerrero fuera una mujer con aspecto seductor.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero aquél remedo de playboy.-la "cortesana" con su cabeza señalo al líder del Hyakka mientras guardaba su arma en la vaina.- no ha salvado a esta ciudad y ni ha matado a Hosen. Fui yo.

La mujer sonrió al azabache sorprendido, el rubio gruño, su sospecha era cierta, si era esa perezosa. La sexy onna bugeisha*, se dio la vuelta, caminaba con gracia y altanería como la "cortesana que es" en dirección al ninja mujeriego que no le perdía pista alguna, se detuvo a centímetros de él, se posiciono en cuclillas y lo miro de hito a hito, sus labios se tornaron en una mueca de disgusto, cosa que no paso desapercibido para el rubio, pero después una sonrisa socarrona se presento en sus labios rosados, cosa que confundió al ninja.

-¿Así quedo "Don no necesito tu ayuda"? ¿eh? Eso te ganas por idiota.

La supuesta azabache le mostro su lengua al rubio que ahora tenía una vena en su frente, para después cruzarse de brazos y desviar su mirada. El rubio ya con dos venas marcadas en su frente presto mayor atención en el atuendo de su amante, para gruñir nuevamente de disgusto.

-Dulzura~ ¿quién te permitió salir a la calle así vestida? ¿hm? – la molestia era evidente en su tono de voz, la "pelinegra" enarco una de sus cejas confundida, para después mirar su ropa.-

-¿De qué hablas? Solo es un kimono.-soltó con total naturalidad la mujer en cuclillas.-

-Dulzura~, creo que no me entiendes, ¿por que llevas esa ropa tan corta y ajustada?-los celos eran evidentes en su tono de voz, aunque tal vez no tanto para la distraída mujer que tenía en frente, que ni siquiera notó esa muestra de posesividad tan obvia.-

-Esta ajustado, porque era lo único disfraz convincente que encontré y obviamente yo lo corte, ¿sino cómo rayos iba a pelear con libertad? ¿eh?-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- además eso no te incumbe.

La vena en la frente del rubio aumento, iba a protestar en contra de aquello, cuando sin previo aviso, la incauta "peli negra" fue atravesada en su abdomen, la sorprendida mujer fue lanzada al piso por el otro azabache, el líder del Hyakka observaba la escena con horror, las kunais en su cuerpo no le permitían hacer nada.

-Muñeca, no te distraigas con tu noviecito.

El ninja de la desesperación se posiciono arriba de ella colocando una kunai en su delgado cuello, la "cortesana" respiraba entrecortadamente mirándolo fijamente con odio.

-¿Así que esta belleza venció a Hosen y además es salvadora de esta ciudad? ¿hm? ¿Sabes? Tenía planeado matarte, pero ahora que te veo bien, creo que serías un lindo trofeo para esta noche.-sonrió lascivamente a la "peli negra", el rubio enfureció a tal comentario.-

-Lo lamento, pero no tengo planeado dormir con un cobarde, si es así para pelear, no creo que logre satisfacerme en la cama~.

La pelinegra sonrió socarronamente al azabache sobre ella, el ninja airado por la ofensa a su hombría, golpeo a la mujer bajo de él, acción que no logro, pues el rubio aún maltrecho, furioso, le lanzo una kunai atravesando su mano. La "azabache" aprovechando la distracción pateo al azabache en su "Neo Armstrong Jet Cyclone Canon", para después patearlo y proyectarlo hacia una puerta, la hermosa mujer se levanto como pudo, la herida en su abdomen le estaba haciendo perder mucha sangre, bufó molesta, e ignoro el dolor.

-¿Tu no me la pondrás fácil? ¿Verdad? -el azabache salía de los escombros.-

-Si fuera fácil, sería una z***a, ¿no crees?- la "cortesana" sonrió burlonamente, opto posición de batalla sacando de su funda a su brillante katana.-

El ninja furibundo corrió hacia ella a la vez que le lanzaba kunais. Logró esquivar la mayoría, pero una de las fugaces le dio en su hombro derecho y otra en su muslo izquierdo, torció los labios del dolor, pero no borró su posición. El pelinegro apareció a su lado, para patearle cosa que logro, estaba por lanzar otra, cuando su pierna fue atravesada por una kunai de parte del rubio, el pelinegro chasqueo los dedos y su lengua, los hombres a su servicio aparecieron.

-Maten a ese molesto bastardo. Yo me encargo de esta…

El pelinegro no perdió de vista a la "azabache" frente a él, que de nuevo se ponía de pie. Los hombres enmascarados, escuchando la petición de su líder, se abalanzaron contra el rubio que apenas se mantenía de pie. El de corbata roja corrió de nuevo hacía la herida "pelinegra", la mujer le recibió con una patada en el rostro, dio una vuelta y le propino otra en el estomago, el pelinegro escupió sangre, tomo la pierna de la mujer tratando de estrellarla con el piso.

El líder del Hyakka, trataba de ver cómo podía la pelea de la "pelinegra" que poseí una gran herida, pero cada vez que lograba ver algo, otro idiota enmascarado, llegaba para atacarle. Se deshacía de uno por uno, claro de vez en cuando llegaban los "dúos" o los "tríos" intentado matarle, cosa que obviamente no lograban, más que dejarle una que otra cicatriz en sus brazos y piernas. El rubio gruño.

La "azabache" dejo una hermosa cicatriz en el rostro ya lleno de cicatrices del otro azabache, el de la coleta atravesó con su espada el otro hombro de la líder de la yorozuya, la golpeo por debajo de la mandíbula, salió despedida por los aires como muñeca de trapo, se estrello contra el suelo.

Solo tres, solo tres bastardos, y podría ir a ayudar a su hermosa amante. El más valiente y el más idiota lanzo una kunai al entrecejo del rubio, el proyectil fue detenido con tan solo dos de los largos y gruesos dedos del Host de la muerte, devolvió el proyectil al dueño en la misma dirección, solo que nuestro amado mujeriego sí dio al blanco, el enmascarado cayó al suelo.

-Ahora ¿Cuál de ustedes bastardos, se irán con sus otros amiguitos?-sonrió molesto señalando a las dos docena de cadáveres a su alrededor. Los últimos dos temblaron sabiendo su fin.

El sol de Yoshiwara estaba horrorizada, aunque estuviera aun ligeramente adormecida, podía ver claramente como la querida líder de la yorozuya, yacía en el suelo, con respiración entrecortada y su antes hermoso kimono, ahora estaba destrozado y ensangrentado, cabe decir que la mayor parte en el área de su abdomen; mientras que el ninja de la desesperación presionaba el pecho de la heroína de yoshiwara, ahogo un grito; busco con su mirada al rubio, pero lo encontró ocupado peleando con los hombres enmascarados, regreso con rapidez su atención a la permanentada.

\- Que desperdicio de belleza y habilidades.

El pelinegro se inclinó sobre la mujer que pisaba cada vez con mayor fuerza en el pecho, la "pelinegra" respiraba con dificultad, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada. El de la alta coleta le sonrió. El rubio vio caer el cuerpo de su ultimo contrincante, para ser recibido con la horrible imagen de su amante a punto de ser atravesado por la Katana del ninja azabache, quiso hacer algo, pero no pudo, lo único que pudo hacer fue observar el rápido movimiento de la espada y el sonido de los músculos y piel ser atravesados. Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos en dirección de la maltrecha mujer, cuando el ninja de la desesperación cayó al suelo cual tronco, la "cortesana" tosió sangre, se levantó con dificultad, el rubio con rapidez se colocó a su lado para ofrecerle su ayuda, la cual fue ignorada por la "peli negra".

-¿Cómo es que aún puedes ponerte de pie, después de todo aquello? Supongo que era cierto, eres la temible Shiroyasha ¿Hm? ¿Pero no se supone que tienes el cabello plateado o algo así? – La ahora peli negra torció los labios en una mueca, el dolor que sentía era potente, como pudo y con soltura se quitó aquella larga falsa cabellera. El azabache rió.- Ja ja ja, lindo cabello. Supongo que este es mi fin, nadie mejor que tú para dar me la muerte.

El ninja de la desesperación sonrió a la mujer que le observaba desde arriba. El sonar de las patrullas resonó afuera de las calles, seguido del sonido de la puerta caer y unos correteos. La peli plata le sonrió.

-Lo siento, pero eso, lo decidirán esas ladronas de impuestos.

Y como si fuera alguna clase de invocación, acabando dicho aquello, la vice comandante endemoniada apareció y bramó dando ordenes, la peli plata presionaba en vano la profunda herida en su abdomen, el rubio notando aquello, tomo por la cintura a la hermosa Onna bugeisha, la cual gruño intentando negar su ayuda, pero al verse ignorada por el rubio y su condición prefirió, no decir nada. La trenzada reparo en el estado de la permanentada y soltó un "Tch", sonido que molesto al rubio ¿acaso no veía el estado en que estaba Ginko?

-Yorozuya, creí haberte dicho que no hicieras esto…-Seguiría regañando a la peli plata, pero fue interrumpida por esta.-

-Descuida Hijikata-kun~, después podrás agradecerme y soltarme todas tus quejas.-hablo con dificultad.- pero, por ahora…-la peli plateada trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos.- solo quiero descansar un rato…-termino de decir aquello, sus ojos se cerraron y de no haber sido sujetada por el rubio, hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo. El ninja y la peli negra le llamaron asustados.

-¡Ginko!

-¡Oi! ¡Yorozuya!

Esos gritos llamándola con preocupación y desesperación, fue lo último que escucho antes de perder por completo la conciencia.

-.-.-

El pecho de la vendada peli plata, subía y bajaba con sus ligeras respiraciones, hasta que se despertó de golpe, tal acción provoco que soltará un quejido, y farfullara maldiciones al aire, se recostó con rapidez de nuevo. Gruño y con resignación observo el techo, suspiro, con lentitud y con un gesto de dolor deformando su rostro, se removía intentando sentarse, cuando el olor a tabaco penetro su nariz, frunció el ceño.

-No deberías moverte, la herida en tu abdomen es profunda, es un milagro que sigas viva.

Con serenidad y ligera molestia en su tono de voz, el rubio observo a la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente. La peli plata le fulmino con la mirada y se sentó ignorando las indicaciones del ninja que gruño molesto, prefirió ignorar aquello.

-Vale, ¿eh de suponer que sigues molesta?-Pregunto con serenidad, la peli plata suspiro con enfado.-

-Pues supones muy bien. Ahora si me disculpas, quisiera ir a cobrar mi recompensa, escuche que las Shinsegumi iban a pagar muy bien a quien…

La peli plata no pudo continuar al sentir los fornidos brazos del rubio abrazándola por detrás, un "Tic" apareció en sus parpados, acompañado de un notorio rojo en sus mejillas, agradecía que el ninja no le estuviera viendo de frente.

-ermm…¿Tsukuo?

-¿Estás loca?¿Casi mueres y la recompensa es lo que te preocupa?.- Molesto gruño en los oídos de la mujer, la cual bufó.-

-¡¿Loca?!¡Te aseguro que soy completamente más cuerda que tú! ¡Y a ti que te importa lo que haga! ¡Bastardo hijo de Pu…

Sus reclamos fueron interrumpidos por el inesperado beso del rubio. La peli plata confundida gruño, el ninja se limitó a seguir besándolo con fervor, la beso con desesperación, como si fuera una necesidad sentir sus suaves labios contra los suyos, la falta de oxígeno lo obligo separarse del hermoso tomate… perdón quise decir mujer que ahora veía de frente, se abalanzo contra ella haciendo que quedara recostada de nuevo, la peli plata hizo una mueca de dolor, y gruño.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso me dolió imbécil!-Insulto al rubio que seguía encima de ella, el líder del Hyakka se recostó al lado de la mujer, la giró para ver el rostro de la permanentada, que le dedicaba una mirada con molestia, la abrazo de nuevo con mayor fuerza, y la pego a él.

-Dulzura~.-La peli plata bufó y levanto su cabeza para mirar al rubio que la retenía en sus brazos.-

-¿Qué?-con el rostro aún sonrojado y molestia pregunto enarcando una de sus delgadas cejas, el apuesto ninja sonrió para sí.-

-No vuelvas hacer eso.- aspiro el aroma del cabello platinado y suspiro.- ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estuve? Yo… no sé qué habría hecho de haberte perdido. Yo… lo siento.-el rubio con melancolía en su voz observo a la líder de la yorozuya sonrojar y parpadear ante tal confesión.- si te hubiera apoyado no habrías quedo en ese estado. Entiendo si quieres dejar de ser mi amante…

El discurso del ninja fue callado por el dedo índice de la peli plata sobre sus labios, confundido observo la sonrisa con ternura que le dedicaba la mujer en sus brazos.

-Shh… Acepto tu disculpa.-acaricio la cicatriz del líder del hyakka, cosa que el rubio disfruto.- Sé que eres un idiota, y como soy una alma generosa te perdono.-sonrió y hablo con burla al rubio que ahora tenía una vena en la frente, ignoró eso y siguió.- Además ¿Qué no se supone que eres mi ninja arrogante?

Aunque acariciaba las mejillas del rubio, el tono burla y superioridad no desapareció en su voz, cosa que molesto al rubio, pero procesando nuevamente la última frase de su peli plata sonrió victorioso, la peli plateada confundida tomo aquello como mala señal, dejo de acariciar las mejillas del rubio y con lentitud las empezó a bajar sus manos del rostros del rubio, demasiado tarde, el ninja detuvo el lento descenso de sus delgas manos sujetándolas por las muñecas, un "Tic" apareció en su parpado, sonrió nerviosamente al ninja que le dedicaba esa sonrisa "macabra".

-Dulzura~, ¿porque te detienes, no acabas de decir que soy TU ninja arrogante~?-la peli plata imploró a todos los dioses o a quien sea que la estuviera escuchando que se apiadarán de su pobre alma.-

-emm… creo que escuchaste mal.-sonrió tímidamente al rubio que se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro con una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios, desvió su cabeza hacia la puerta implorando que se abriera y alguien la rescatará, nada.-

-Querida~, estoy muy seguro de haber escuchado salir eso de tu boca, acabas de decir que seguimos siendo amantes~.- dejando una mano libre paso su pulgar por el labio inferior de la nerviosa y sonrojada peli plata.-

-Ah… verás… es que yo digo eso con todo.-Negó con sus manos nerviosamente en frente del rubio que enarco una ceja demostrando que no le creía, la peli plata sonrió nerviosamente.- si, por ejemplo digo… Mi leche de fresa.. Mi parfait…-al ver la cara de incredulidad del rubio empezó a bajar más la voz, cosa que divirtió al rubio.-emmm…mi helado…mi…

-Pasaré por alto ese estúpido e inútil intento que tuviste de convencerme.-en la frente de la permanentada apareció una vena, siguió con su discurso.- Ahora, sí yo soy Tuyo.-la peli plata se sonrojo y desvió su mirada, el rubio la tomo por la barbilla obligándola verle de frente.- Eso significa que tú eres mía~.

Canturreo para sonreírle macabramente (según Ginko), la mujer trago saliva. El rubio nuevamente se apoderó de esos dulces y suaves labios que tanto adora, la ex joui gruño, el rubio tarareo divertido, haciendo que Ginko gruñera más fuerte, el ninja ignoró aquello, la peli plata desistió y se dejó llevar por ese cálido beso, que por alguna extraña razón, disfruto. En algún momento del beso el rubio se colocó sobre la desprevenida peli plateada, separo su rostro del de su querida amante, para encontrar a una permanentada sonrojada y ligeramente jadeante por la falta de oxígeno, el rubio controlo con audacia un poderoso ataque nasal. Canturreo nuevamente y dirigió sus besos al delgado cuello de la herida onna bugeisha debajo de él, la mujer gruño, el rubio siguió, la peli plata soltó un casi inaudible quejido de placer, la mujer rogó a los dioses que el apuesto líder del hyakka no hubiera escuchado aquello, esa esperanza fue borrada de su mente al sentir la sonrisa del ninja en su cuello, trago saliva. El rubio levanto su mirada al rostro de la muy sonrojada mujer, sonrió resplandecientemente.

-Dulzura~, tenía planeado contenerme, pero al escuchar ese dulce sonido salir de tu voz. Creo que he cambiado de idea.

La peli plata nuevamente trago saliva, el rubio se abalanzo a los labios de su amante. Con soltura empezó a desabrochar le la ropa a la permanentada que sintiendo aquello, golpeo al rubio en el pecho, ignoró el golpe para seguir con su tarea mientras la besaba, la líder de la yorozuya por más que deseaba, no podía alejar al rubio de su rostro. El rubio por fin había logrado desabotonar la camisa de la pijama de la peli plata sonrió, la mujer temió por su vida.

-em… Tsukuo, recordé que tengo cosas que hacer y bueno… te importaría dejarme Sali…

El rubio le interrumpió besándola de nuevo en el cuello, más la fascinante e importante tarea (Según Tsukuo) que el rubio cumplía, le fue interrumpido por el estruendo de la puerta al ser abierta gruño, y juró llevarse a la peli plata muy lejos de ahí la próxima vez.

-¡Gin-chan! ¡Estas despierta-aru! ¡Estaba preocu…-el pelirrojo no continuo al ver al rubio sobre su "madre" completamente sonrojada, si las vendas no las tuviera en toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, juraría que hubiera visto algo escandaloso. Una vena apareció en su frente, y se acercó a la parejita.- Tsukuo-nii, ¿Que les estás haciendo a Gin-chan-aru?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todos! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo tan largoooo… (son14 páginas de Word :p)

En serio lamento la larga espera TwT y si encuentran algún horror gramatical u ortográfico, también me disculpo por ello :'v

Realmente no sé si explique bien las razones de enojo de Ginko, si les quedan dudas sobre eso o cualquier otra cosa, no duden en preguntar. Lamento si las parte de la pelea quedaron mal, no soy muy buena escribiendo eso ;-;

 **-Notas:**

1) Host de la muerte: Según yo sería el apodo de Tsukuo, puesto que el de Tsukuyo es el de "Cortesana de la muerte". Y sí, sé que ya lo había usado antes, pero decidí explicarlo por si quedaba duda en los capítulos anteriores y próximos.

2) Por si no quedaba claro, la "cosa" que puso Ginko entre ella y Tsukuo, fue la bolsa de papel con la ropa.

3) Onna Bugeisha: Reducido grupo de esposas, hijas y hermanas de samuráis que desarrollaron actividades bélicas en el Japón feudal. En pocas palabras "Mujer Samurái"

 **-Agradecimientos:**  
Guest: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo gracias por tu review

Iran: Aquí te dejo tu ansiada continuación Cx

hana16lyen: Gracias por tu apoyo, enserio me alegro leer que te encanta esta historia :3

También agradezco a TheUltimateAngela, por sugerir la idea de hacer un capitulo con un poco de acción.

 _En fin gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus Reviews, me inspiran a seguir y si quieren que suceda algo, no duden decírmelo (obviamente en un review :v). Hasta el próximo capítulo._

 _ **Atte: SakataGinkox3**_


End file.
